


Abduction to Qo'noS

by Fifi, Saklani



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 80,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifi/pseuds/Fifi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan attacked the Starfleet meeting, but doesn't kill Pike.  He does, however, take a certain Federation captain with him to Qo'noS.  Khan doesn't turn out to be what James T. Kirk expected, but he ends up having fun with what he gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, this is basically porn. Lots of it. I have no excuses. It just worked for us? Also, Khan and Kirk together are really hot.
> 
>  
> 
>  

James Tiberius Kirk had just mentioned how the current situation demanded that all of the captains and first officers should gather in the event of an attack on Starfleet facilities by a domestic terrorist, when the room was flooded by light and the whir of engines. He jumped to his feet and whirled toward the windows, staring at the aircraft for a second, before yelling, "Clear the room!"

Khan Noonien Singh's first up close view of James Kirk was a revelation. There was anger on his face, but nothing resembling surprise. It was startling to think this human had managed to sort out even one step of his plan, which made him wonder if it might not be best to alter it entirely. But no, not when he was so close. When he pulled the trigger, his target was Admiral Marcus.

Kirk dove over the table and rolled along the floor, hearing the screams of people getting hit behind and beside him. He scrambled to his feet and hustled for the door, hearing shots strike surfaces throughout the room. He grabbed a gun one of the dead guards had dropped, raced to the side of the room, shot out a window and began firing at the ship. 

Khan was disappointed, as his shots only winged Admiral Marcus. There was only an eleven percent chance that Marcus would die from his wounds and with so many Starfleet officers nearby, he would most likely receive treatment before he could bleed out. He felt his ship shake a little under phaser fire. Kirk was a decent shot, but he wasn't alarmed by the fire. He had bigger guns.

Kirk cursed at the ineffectual gun and turned toward the wall, trying to think something else out. He rushed to the emergency aid station and tugged off the cover. He grabbed the cord and tugged it to the gun, tying them together. With a little grunt, he threw the gun out the window, toward the ship. He watched as the gun got tangled in the engine and blew up.

Now that was ingenious. Khan was impressed. It dawned on him that Kirk might make entertaining company. Close as he was to the window... Yes, it might work. He tilted the ship as if he'd lost control of it and scrambled for the hatch, throwing it wide. When he had the angle right, he rammed the side of the building in the hope that Kirk would fall in. Then he could transport them both.

Kirk had watched the craft go out of control, at least so he thought, until it was aimed suddenly for him. He froze as the ship tilted, heading for the window. Before he even thought of moving, the craft slammed into the side of the window, throwing Kirk off balance. He pinwheeled his arms, trying to fall back into the building, but the force of the ramming sent him headfirst into the hatch. His shoulder crashed into the other man's, Harrison's, and he let out a cry of pain, as it jolted.

Khan was elated that his plan had worked. Having a man Kirk's size slam into him was mildly unpleasant, but unlike Kirk, the impact didn't even make him grunt. He latched on before Kirk could hope to recover and reached for the transporter, activating the device that would take them to Qo'noS. 

"What the fuck are you-" the transporter cut out his words, as the beam carried them away "-doing?" Kirk finished, as they arrived...somewhere. Blasts of hot air shredded at his face and skin, and he winced at the feel. "Where are we? What have you done?"

"Saving your life," Khan said, pushing to his feet and offering Kirk his hand. "Or have you already forgotten that you rendered my ship useless and sent it careening into the building?" He'd been careful. Security footage of the incident, if any existed, would make it appear he'd been trying to stabilize the ship. "Qo'noS. We won't receive a warm welcome if we're found. Stay quiet and follow me."

Kirk climbed to his feet without the hand, taking a step away from the crazy man. "Saving my life by dragging me to Qo'noS?" he hissed and looked around at the ruins around them.

"Your tumble out of the window. Or should I have let you fall?" Khan asked, picking his way through the ruins to find his hideout. Kirk would follow. What choice did he have? He had no way back, no friends here to help him brave the elements. 

"If you hadn't been shooting people down, I wouldn't have fallen out the damn window," Kirk said, scrambling to keep up. He didn't know what was going on here, but certainly, being stranded alone on Qo'noS was not a winning strategy. "I don't even know if my friends are alive."

Khan was glad his back was turned, because he smiled when a thought occurred to him. Kirk had no idea what had really happened, and with the evidence mounting against Admiral Marcus, he could put any spin on the account he liked, and anything Marcus said would be suspect. "They are. The Vulcan was unharmed. Admiral Pike was shot, but the wound is superficial," he said. 

"How can you be so sure?" Kirk demanded. "You were shooting at everyone in the room, and it was chaotic. How can you tell me Spock and Admiral Pike are still alive? How do you even know who I was talking about, anyway?" He stumbled over a rock and fetched hard into a chunk of debris. Swearing, he straightened himself out and continued after Harrison, hand bleeding a little. 

"Because I know who I hit, and I know what I saw," Khan replied, glancing backward when he heard scuffling. "And I know of you, Captain. Not much further." He was silent until he led Kirk to the ruins in which he'd made his hideout. It was dark and full of tunnels, allowing for light and a small cooling unit further back. 

"In all that chaos, you're telling me you could see who you hit?" Kirk demanded and then he shook himself. "Why the fuck did you do it anyway? You were a commander in Starfleet. Why would you turn against the oaths you took?"

"Would you doubt Commander Spock if he said the same? It is possible," Khan said. "Oh, but I didn't. I wasn't a Starfleet officer until Admiral Marcus created an identity and made me one. John Harrison is a fabrication."

Kirk looked around the place he had been led, noting that this man, whoever he was, had obviously planned his escape carefully. There were copious supplies and though the room was hardly comfortable, it was protected from the elements. He turned back to the other man, straightening his shoulders and glaring up into his eyes. "All right, tell me then. Who are you? And why did you do what you did?" 

Sometimes Khan was thoroughly impressed by his own brilliance. He always knew he was a genius, but there were times it just amused him, like now. "My name is Khan. Not terribly long ago, I was asleep in a cryotube with the rest of my crew. Marcus, upon discovering my generic enhancements, woke me to use my intellect to his benefit. He wants a war, Kirk, a war that will preserve the human way of life. I did what I did because he ordered me to. If I didn't, he would disconnect my crew from life support."

Kirk stared at Khan for a long moment and then blew out a shaky breath. There was so much there to try and digest, whether he believed any of it or not. He fought down his anger and fear and said, "All right. Let's start from the top. Khan is not a name I know. Who, exactly, are you?"

"My name is Khan Noonien Singh. The last date I recall before I was cryogenically frozen was the sixth of July, 1994," he said. It was thrilling to know that he could tell Kirk anything, and with so much evidence against Marcus, he would be inclined to believe Khan instead. "I wasn't so different from you once. I had a crew, a mission to keep my people safe."

"1994?" Kirk asked, disbelief clear in his tone. "All right, saying I believe you, why were you frozen and how did Marcus happen to wake you up?" 

"There was a war. We thought it would be safer to wait it out," Khan said. Oh, this was fun. It was almost hilarious. "We left our ships on a small, abandoned planet in the hope of being left alone, but Marcus found us. I'm actually surprised he succeeded in reviving me without killing me. He'll want me dead now. That's why I tried to kill him. He wanted Pike gone. You would go to him, seeking revenge, and he would send you after me to clean up his work."

Kirk held up a hand and shook his head, trying to clear his brain. "So, he woke you up to do what for him exactly? And what will protect your people now?"

"To help him militarize Starfleet against the oncoming war with the Klingons," Khan said. "I've been stockpiling weapons here on Qo'noS. He knew I would come here. He would send you here, with your ship disabled, where you would be discovered. Your ship would be destroyed, I would be dead, and he would be able to declare war against the Klingons."

"That's crazy," Jim stuttered. "Why would be do such a thing? And why grab me then? What good does that do either of us? Now, we're both dead, if you're right."

"Why does anyone do such things? Marcus wants power," Khan said. "I have evidence against him. We can take it to someone. You could take me in as a prisoner."

Kirk stared at him. "If you're right, it still doesn't clear you for shooting down a lot of unarmed people," he said. "However, we're stranded on Qo'noS now. What are we going to do from here?"

"I was doing what Marcus told me because of my crew. Legally, it qualifies as self-defense, but if the courts find otherwise, I'll accept my sentence," Khan said, the picture of serenity. "Now we wait for your crew to find us, and you take me into custody where I can speak with someone trustworthy to present my evidence."

"Wait?" Jim looked around the room and said, "We get to stay here together until my ship hopefully gets here. That's...really not awesome."

"Awesome or not, it's really the best course of action," Khan said. "Help yourself to anything. I have a replicator and spare clothes. You were bleeding earlier. Let me see your hand."

Kirk held out his hand to the other man, not really sure what to make of anything he said. "Do you have proof of what Admiral Marcus was trying to do?"

"Exhaustive," Khan said. He examined the minor cuts and scrapes on Kirk's hand, drawing a hypo loaded with his blood, excess from the draw to save the little girl, from a med kit and popped Kirk with it. 

"What the hell did you just-" Kirk gaped as the cuts healed before his eyes and flexed his hands "-inject me with?"

"My blood," Khan said. "It's perfectly safe and disease-free, as you might imagine. You should feel good as new. You're welcome. I would say etiquette has fallen by the wayside, but humans have always been unspeakably rude."

"You're a human," Kirk shot back, "and I don't see that I haven't been anything except more than kind, seeing as how you first shot at and then kidnapped me."

"Enhanced," Khan corrected. "And I shot first because your head of Starfleet woke me out of cryogenic sleep and held my crew captive to force me to act on his behalf. I saved your life. Yes, I kidnapped you in the process, but you would otherwise have died."

"You saved my life for your own purposes," Kirk corrected. "After you endangered it in the first place." He sighed and ran his newly repaired hand through his hair. "Jesus. What a mess. Show me some of this information about Marcus?"

"Fair enough," Khan said, rummaging through a few holos. He plugged one of the chips in and handed it over. "Documentation of our discovery, information he's gathering on Klingon warfare, the creation of John Harrison, and a recording I made of him repeating orders to stockpile weapons here to make it look like we planned an attack on Klingon soil."

Kirk took the padd with trepidation and began to read through the information, frown becoming more deeply etched on his face. "Damn. This is...awful." His eyes flicked up to Khan. "So, you want your people back. Then what?"

"Then what? I want to settle somewhere quiet, out of the way, with my crew. We can build our own society," Khan said. He was thrilled. Everything was going according to plan. 

"Really?" Kirk asked speculatively, eyeballing him. "You just plan to go away somewhere quiet?" 

"Would I be welcomed by Starfleet? Hailed as a hero? Where else could I go?" Khan returned. At this point, a strategic retreat was a sound plan. 

Kirk dropped his eyes to the floor and muttered, "It makes sense as far as it goes." He walked around the room, looking at all the stockpiled weapons, and took a seat in a relatively uncluttered section. "So, what do we do while we wait and hope that my ship shows up?

"We wait," Khan said. "I suppose that's difficult for a man of action like yourself. You could do push-ups if you feel so inclined, burn off the excess energy." He sat down, posture flawless. 

"Yeah, I've never been much good at waiting," Kirk agreed. "Why don't you tell me more about yourself, as long as we're stuck here?"

"Shall I entertain you like David Copperfield? I was born; I grew up..." Khan had no issues with sitting quietly to pass the time. Kirk, on the other hand, seemed loath to even sit. "Why don't you tell me what you plan to do?"

"David Copperfield? Isn't that a Charles Dickens' character?" Kirk asked, confused by the reference. "I plan to try not to go out of my mind, sitting here on Qo'noS, with nobody except a genetically enhanced jackass to keep me company."

Khan looked delighted. Not many people instantly recognized old character references. That Kirk did now spoke well of his intellect. "Very good," he said and even laughed at being called an ass. "Who would you rather have for company?"

"Anybody outside of the Klingons, and Admiral Marcus, seems more appealing right now," Jim said. "A handsy Betazoid would be a treat."

"Should I take that to mean I'm more appealing company than the Klingons or Admiral Marcus?" Khan asked. To test the waters, he added, "I'm no Betazoid, but I can be hands-on." He wondered how Kirk would react. Either way, it would distract them both from the wait. 

Both of Kirk's eyebrows went up. "Wow. Are you proposing we use sex to make the time pass faster? Cause honestly, with most people, I'd be all right with that."

"With most people, but not with me," Khan said, not phrasing it as a question. He did wonder if it was because of his actions or because Kirk found him repellant. 

"I'm still not finding being shot at very attractive," Kirk said. "I guess I'm not that much of a masochist. A limit...who knew?"

"I would have shot you by now if I wanted you dead. I could kill you now and escape, and you couldn't stop me," he said. "I suppose you don't have many limits. That's promising."

"Yeah, I got that part," Kirk said with a roll of his eyes. "Superior being and all that."

"Yes," Khan said. There was nothing more revolting to him in terms of ego than false modesty. Why anyone would pretend to be lesser made no sense to him. "Are you not superior to most? You expected me."

"You may have been designed to be better, but somebody messed up your personality a lot," Kirk said. "If you really were superior, you wouldn't feel the need to be such a prick about it."

Khan raised an eyebrow. "Is there a point to being needlessly humble?" he asked. His superiority wasn't in question in his mind, but Kirk apparently thought his personality was proof he wasn't superior. 

"Is there a point to being arrogant?" Kirk asked. "You don't need to pretend to be stupid, although I think we can make some arguments for emotional stupidity on both sides here, but hoity-toity is basically a losing strategy."

"What one man considers arrogance, another views as confidence. I can imagine you've been called arrogant a time or two," Khan said. "Why do you find me hoity-toity?" 

"Actually, no, arrogance isn't my failing," Jim said. "Rashness. Smartassedness. Lying. But not arrogance."

"All traits that can be useful in different circumstances," Khan said. "Your rashness has led you to make decisions that have saved life. Being a smart-ass means you don't take anything too serious. It gives you a levity rare in your field. And lying is sometimes necessary for the greater good."

"Somehow, I don't think you share my levity," Kirk said. "Even outside of situations as serious as these."

"I've no reason to," Khan said. He had always been more studious than playful and more of a leader than the class clown. Kirk was a rare combination of both. 

"So, what happens if the Enterprise doesn't come?" Kirk asked. "How long are you set up to survive here?"

"It will," Khan said, the picture of confidence. "But in the event that the Klingons shoot it down, we can survive for three months. I could make it six on my own."

"So, if they don't make it, I can look forward to you killing me," Kirk said. "Oh goody."

"That is not what I said. If we're forced to wait so long that we run out of food, we're both dead," Khan said. "I don't anticipate being here that long."

"And you are the master of planning," Kirk said and sighed. "All right, want to show me where everything is then- food and water and the like?"

"Food and water are here," Khan said, indicating the proper locations. "Bedding is here."

Kirk stood and wandered over to look at the bedding with a frown. "We're going to get to know each other real well if we have to share that."

Khan raised an eyebrow and said, "The more obvious choice would be to sleep in shifts provided you can be trusted not to make a break for it and potentially expose me to the Klingons."

"And you can be trusted not to get sick of me and slit my throat," Kirk said back. "Though it makes more sense to have a guard at all times anyway. Is there a strategy for protecting ourselves, if the Klingons catch on to our being here?"

"Messy and unnecessary, and there's no honor in slitting your throat. If I feel so inclined to kill you, I will allow you what you would consider a fighting chance," Khan said, as if there were any way for Kirk to defend himself. "Let me handle them."

"Oh, thanks," Jim said with a scowl. "And no. I'm not going to just let you 'protect' me. I want to be involved. You may be genetically enhanced, but that doesn't invalidate my abilities."

"Suit yourself," Khan said. "It's simply more logical to let me handle them on my own. It will take less time."

"You know, this really will be a more bearable experience if you stop rubbing my nose in the fact that you think you're better than I am," Kirk said. "That concept shouldn't be beyond your advanced mind."

Khan's head tilted to one side, and he pondered the notion. Would it really make a difference in their interactions? Hmm. At the dry least, it would surprise Kirk. "Klingons have redundant organs, so aim for the head if you can or fire off two blasts to make certain. Did you drop your phaser?"

"I wasn't carrying a phaser to an internal meeting and destroyed my phaser rifle to bring you down," Kirk said and lifted his eyes to Khan's challengingly. "I take it you have some extras in here." 

Khan withdrew a spare phaser and handed it over, remarking, "Don't set yours to stun. They won't. That was ingenious and daring of you, using your only weapon that way."

"Well, I guess I can think now and then, despite my limitations," Kirk said, edging to the front of their shelter and surveying the terrain. "Have you been here often?"

Khan looked amused, but he didn't laugh. "Nightly. It's safer for me here than within Marcus' immediate reach," he said. He wasn't sure why he'd revealed that. No matter. 

Kirk glanced over his shoulder and scowled at the implications. "Besides threatening you, has he hurt you?"

"Nothing lasting. I was subjected to a battery of tests, samples were collected, and I suspect his physicians were less gentle with me than becoming a Starfleet officer," Khan said. 

Kirk blew out a breath and said, "Well, I'm glad it wasn't worse than that. From what you've showed me, Marcus didn't spare you that out of the goodness of his heart."

"No, he spared me because of my usefulness," Khan said. "I shouldn't fault him. Had I discovered the admiral in a three hundred year old cryotube, I might have treated him much the same."

"Yeah, not doing a good job winning me over to your side there," Kirk said. "What he did to you was sick and wrong. Even if you're not exactly unobjectionable yourself."

"I said I might have, not that I absolutely would," Khan said. He shrugged. "He did what he did in the interest of scientific inquiry."

"Yeah, persuade me of that," Kirk said and took a moment to just survey the man before him, tall and lean and hiding such awesome power. "Do you want me to fear you?"

Did he? Khan would normally say yes, but now... he thought he would much prefer Kirk to desire him. "No," he said softly. "If you do fear me, I can do nothing to change it, but I don't want you to fear me."

"Good. Because I don't," Kirk said and lifted his chin a bit more. "Don't care much for your attitude, but maybe we can work on it."

This was new. Even Marcus feared him -- perhaps especially Marcus since Khan knew what he had to hide. "How do you plan to work on my attitude?" he inquired.

Kirk shrugged and said, "Maybe by reminding you how obnoxious it is until I annoy you into shutting up."

Khan chuckled and said, "Feel free to try." He had to hand it to Kirk, the man was gutsy. He had more courage than anyone Khan had yet encountered, and that was something to admire.

"Even your laugh is creepy," Kirk said and relaxed his shoulders a little. He looked around the little cave and found a place to settle, where he could watch both Khan and the opening. "So, how did Marcus find you?"

"I'm not sure that was intended to be flattering. Nevertheless, I choose to take it that way," Khan said. "Routine exploration. His sensors detected the generators keeping our cryotubes stable."

"Well, that's one way to interpret my words," Kirk said, trying to get comfortable. "So, what was your plan when you left Earth? Were you going somewhere in particular?"

"We found an out of the way planet, somewhere secluded where we could build our homes and start anew," Khan said. And it really wasn't a lie. He had just omitted a bit of information.

"And went astray," Kirk muttered. "When he took your family, why didn't you go to someone for help? You must know everyone in Marcus' circle. You could have found someone outside."

"At the time, I had no idea how far his reach extended. Who should I have turned to for help?" Khan asked. 

"Admiral Pike would have helped you," Kirk said with no hesitation. "So would I." 

"Then help me now," Khan said. "Perhaps I did go about things the wrong way. I was emotionally compromised and acting in defense of my team. Have you never made a mistake?"

"Not where I deliberately killed people," Kirk said fiercely. "Certainly, I've made terrible mistakes that resulted in deaths or injuries. But to deliberately fire on a room of unarmed people, even if one of them was my deadly enemy... no."

"Yes, all right. You've made it quite clear you think I'm only marginally less evil than the Biblical devil," Khan muttered. And Kirk wondered why he thought he was superior to everyone. Their tiny minds couldn't understand his actions.

"You nearly killed me," Kirk said. "Tell me you wouldn't want to kill me if I had tried to shoot you down."

"But I didn't kill you, and if you had tried to shoot me down, firing on you would have been self-defense. I feel no animosity toward you," he said.

Kirk raised his eyebrows and said, "You feel no animosity toward me. Or toward the rest of Starfleet?"

"None toward you. I feel hatred for any Starfleet member personnel in league with Admiral Marcus," Khan replied.

"Well, you have my support there," Kirk said grimly and hung his head, resting it in one hand. He rubbed a little at his forehead. 

"How do you feel right now? Do you feel as if you fell into a ship as it began to plummet? Do you feel sore at all? My blood regenerates at an advanced rate," Khan said.

"Yes, I feel like I fell out a window head-first," Kirk said with a frown. "I feel like one giant bruise. My immune system doesn't work as well as yours...I get it."

Khan frowned. "I injected you. You should be feeling... Ah. Your metabolic rate. You should improve soon."

"Your blood in me," Kirk muttered and shuddered. "And nothing to do but wait." He sighed and leaned into the rocks. "We're screwed if Marcus gets here first."

"If that happens, take the transporter in the box marked perishable and go," Khan said. He would at least make the offer. 

Kirk lifted his head and said, "Well, there's an offer. Thanks, I guess. I don't think I can leave you to just die, though. Not really in my makeup." 

"It wouldn't be leaving me to die. It would be ensuring that someone who knows the truth leaves this planet alive," Khan said.

"Still probably try to save you," Kirk admitted. "Just in my genes."

"Noble of you. You have the self-preservation instincts of a deep-rolling Starling. Daring birds, they are. But they are often too daring to pull up before they hit the ground," Khan said.

"I bounce," Kirk said. "And I intend to keep bouncing."

"Can you not see the arrogance in that statement? Everyone makes mistakes. You may keep bouncing, but what good will that do if you bounce over the edge of a cliff?" Khan asked.

"It's a failing of mine, but I don't think I'm better than anyone...just above some of the rules," Kirk said.

"Just above some of the rules... I suppose you should be," Khan allowed. Kirk had been instrumental in saving his planet, or so they said. 

"No, I shouldn't," Kirk said, "even though I find it hard to bother with some of them."

"Then why do you break them if you feel you shouldn't be above the rules?" Khan asked. That was intriguing. He had no qualms about breaking rules because he knew he was superior to them. Kirk was a contradiction.

"I've made a lot of excuses for ignoring the rules when it suited me," Kirk said softly. "And I've been lucky not to have to feel the consequences until now."

"What were the actions which brought about the consequences you now face?" Khan inquired. 

"I endangered the lives of my crew while breaking the Prime Directive," Kirk said, thinking of his feelings when he knew Spock might die in that volcano.

Khan blinked in surprise, a slow smile forming. "I'm sure you felt your actions were justified at the time. Was it to save the life of another crew member?"

"A planet," Kirk said. "The life of an entire planet." He sighed and shook his head. "We would've gotten away with it, too, if not for the shuttle craft giving out."

That... made less sense to Khan than risking the life of the crew for a fellow member, but it was certainly more logical. "A noble goal. The Prime Directive looks good on paper, but in practice, it often makes more sense to break it."

Kirk snorted and said, "Well, that's how I've felt sometimes, but I understand why it's there in principle."

"I think it should be decided on a case-by-case basis. If you feel the need to and can break the directive without feeling a moment of regret, then it should be broken," Khan said. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too," Jim said. "Admiral Pike told me I didn't respect the captain's chair and I wasn't ready for it."

"Admiral Pike is rather more by-the-book than you are. He feels because he would have made a different decision, yours was wrong. It was merely different," Khan reasoned. 

"It cost me my ship because it was against Starfleet regulations. And I lied on my official report," Kirk said with a rueful smile.

"They will return your ship and forgive the inaccuracies on your report when you reveal what Admiral Marcus is plotting," Khan said. 

"Starfleet may implode based on this," Kirk mumbled. "How can Marcus have gone so wrong?"

"To quote Baron John Acton, 'Power corrupts; absolute power corrupts absolutely,'" Khan said. "He has an agenda, and now that he has command, he wishes to play God."

"I would imagine you know your fair share about that slogan," Kirk said.

"Is that what you think of me? That I have been corrupted absolutely?" Khan sounded almost amused. He really did admire Kirk's moxie.

"I have some memory of the history of the augments' rule over the world," Kirk said. "I'd say those words applied admirably."

Khan tipped his head in acknowledgement. It was pointless to argue the truth. "Some things should be left in the past. My goal now is to be reunited with my crew and to retire somewhere we can be safe."

"And not try and dominate anymore peoples?" Kirk asked, slightly dubious. "That doesn't seem to be your nature." 

"And the nature of insanity is repeating past mistakes and expecting different results," Khan said. Perhaps one day in the future, he might find a way to make his plan come to fruition, but there was no rush. They would outlive the weaker species anyway.

"I wouldn't have figured you for an Einstein fan," Kirk admitted. "Much more of the Machiavelli style." 

"Einstein was very clever, and I admire his style. He wore cropped trousers with different color socks to see how many people would notice, and of those, how many had the courage to inquire about them," Khan said. "But I do like Machiavelli."

"And more noticed than inquired," Kirk said easily. "But the question of why not inquire could also reflect manners, not just timidity." He chuckled a little and shook his head. "Stuck in a cave, arguing morals and ideals with a whackadoodle." 

Khan tipped his head in acknowledgement. "But from a purely scientific perspective, inquiry should always come before tedious social constructs such as politeness," he said. "You could try to sleep."

"Too much left over adrenaline," Kirk said. "Takes awhile to wear off. Besides, I'm not sure I'm comfortable enough to sleep alone with you yet."

"Understandable on both counts. You can take first watch if you like. It's been two days since I last slept," Khan said. Augments needed less sleep, but it was still necessary. He got comfortable between two crates and closed his eyes.

"Wow," Kirk said softly and then sat down himself, watching Khan. "This is not at all weird."

"If you plan to watch me sleep, you might as well join me," Khan said. He was certain he would hear someone coming long before Kirk did.

"Join you?" Kirk asked. "As in, join you? Or sleep over here?"

"Whichever you prefer," Khan said. He couldn't be bothered to open his eyes. Kirk could do what he liked as long as he was quiet about it.

Kirk stared at Khan and then looked around the tiny hiding place. There really wasn't anywhere else comfortable to lay or sit. And the air was not warm. He gritted his teeth and stalked over to Khan, sitting down beside him. He rolled over and pressed his back against Khan's, trying to relax.

Khan allowed Kirk to remain where he was for several moments before rolling onto his other side, tucking himself behind Kirk back to front. He draped his arm over Kirk's loosely and said, "Be still. You're cold; I'm merely helping." 

Jim went stiff with indignation and grumbled, "You could have at least bought me dinner first." He tried to force himself to relax, even though the man behind him could crush him without effort. 

Khan chuckled and said, "I did offer you access to my food stuffs. My sincerest apologies for being unable to ply you with wine and candlelight." He was honestly surprised he hadn't received an elbow to the ribs for daring to encroach on Kirk's physical space.

"You should be," Jim said and wiggled a little bit to settle more comfortably. He was used to sleeping with people, so his body instantly assumed that all things were a go, which was bloody annoying. 

"You say you want dinner first, but your squirming says otherwise," Khan remarked, amusement coloring his tone. "For the record, you don't have to buy me dinner first." Kirk was attractive and fit. They were bored. He would be amenable to passing the time pursuing physical activities.

"Asshole," Jim growled, even as he twisted around and bit hard at Khan's neck. He had never had any judgement where sex was concerned and frankly, the idea of sex with a superman was kind of revving his engine. And his engine didn't need much revving.

Whether it was the bite or the insult that sparked Khan's interest more, he had no idea, nor did he care. Growling low in his throat, he cupped the nape of Kirk's neck and tugged his head up, crushing their lips together.

Jim hadn't been expecting a kiss from the other man, but didn't pull back when one was offered. He fought for dominance, not ashamed to lose, but wanting to show fight, too. His body aligned naturally with Khan's (and from no little practice), grinding them together with force. Sex with woman was generally slow and pleasant, but this was about force and heat and roughness. And maybe getting fucked by the huge cock he felt pressed against his own. "You were built well," he snarled in a pause, twisting a leg around Khan's. "A fucking stallion."

Khan enjoyed the fight, even let Kirk lead for a while, but then he deepened the kiss, drawing Kirk's tongue into his mouth and sucking. A low rumble sounded in his throat as he pressed his hips into Kirk's, biting at his throat. "Fitting you would say that since I would love to have you ride me," he said. 

"Have something?" Jim asked, grabbing one of Khan's hands and pressing it to his ass. "I'm not superhuman. Need something to slick my ass, so your cock doesn't tear me apart. Bet you'd like that, though, wouldn't you?" He grabbed Khan's hair and pulled hard, even though it didn't move his mouth an inch away from marking Jim's throat. Spock and Bones would slaughter him. But right now, his libido didn't care about anything except getting that monster cock shoved inside of him. 

"Why would I? Contrary to what you believe, I'm no sadist," Khan rasped, rolling to the side to grab antiseptic salve from one of the med kits. It would do. He tore at Kirk's belt, shoving at the hem of his shirt with his other hand. Were he angry enough, he could see himself wanting to hurt Kirk, but he would prefer it if the man enjoyed himself. 

Jim cused the complimented Starfleet grays and ripped open the jacket as fast as his hands cold manage. He tossed it away and then tore off the black undershirt. "I guess I'm the only one getting naked?" he asked with a wry grin, even as he sat up and allowed his pants to be unbuckled. He rolled to his knees and then leaned down to bite at Khan's throat, angling his head so the man could see to get his pants off. "Been a long time since I rode anything as nice as you," he hissed, tasting blood, as his teeth finally broke skin. 

"Guess again. It takes me less time," Khan said, shoving Kirk's pants down so he could wriggle out of them. He hissed when the man's blunt teeth managed to tear his skin open. Appropriate, he thought, pushing Kirk away so he could remove his own shirt and unfasten his pants, pushing them down. "What was your last ride?"

Driven a foot or so away by the shove, Jim thought over Khan's question and then grinned as he remembered the burly bouncer at the nightclub in San Francisco, spread out over the floor in a backroom. "Couple of months," he said. "Riding isn't my specialty, but I'm damned good at it anyway." He kicked out of the gray slacks and tore off the briefs, before settling back over Khan again. He reached back to grasp Khan's cock, moaning as he imagined something its length and girth pushing into him. "Yeah, you're gonna be a champ. Just get to lie there and let me drive." He smirked and reached for one of Khan's hands again. "Unless you want to show me you're the boss."

Khan detested briefs, so he only had his pants to remove, and it saved him a step. He bit back a groan as Kirk grasped his cock, prying open the ointment with one hand. He didn't want Kirk thinking of what happened a couple of months ago, so he bit sharply at one of his nipples. "Perhaps you need the reminder. Why else would you goad me?" Khan asked, raising a brow when Kirk took his hand. "I think you'll be wanting that slick first."

Jim bit back a yelp at the painful bite to his nipple and then grinned again. "Oh, you like to be the king, huh?" He placed Khan's hand on his ass and said, "I do want that slick, on your fingers, deep inside me. Show me how talented you are with your hands." 

Khan gave Kirk's ass a squeeze, not quite hard enough to bruise, but nearly. Then he withdrew his hand, coating his fingers in the ointment. He pressed it against Kirk's entrance, pressing in and curling it against his prostate. "You do enjoy giving orders, don't you, Captain?"

Jim threw back his head at the demanding pleasure and growled, "Fuck, yes, baby. That's it. Right there." He pushed down into the fingers, not needing or wanting the slow and careful. "Come on, give me more. Let me feel it."

Khan had anticipated that Kirk might react this way, but what he hadn't anticipated, what he couldn't have anticipated, was how he would react to Kirk. Growling, he pressed in another finger, working them hard against that spot. "Take more if you want it," he rasped, splaying his fingers wide. Kirk didn't seem to need gentleness, so he didn't use it.

The strength in Khan's fingers pressed open his muscle with ease, and Jim grunted at the spread and flash of pain. But the persistent stimulation of his prostate soon caused that to fade, and he ground back mercilessly against the intruders. Soon, there were flashes of white in front of his vision, as their combined actions nearly rubbed the little spot raw. "Fucking hell. Fucking fuckity fuck!" He grabbed back and tugged hard at Khan's cock. "Give me this now, baby. Want it fucking rammed up me."

Khan almost didn't want to fuck Kirk anymore. Watching him come undone like this was intriguing. Almost. He withdrew his fingers, gripping the man's hips hard enough to bruise, and impaled him with a single thrust. His breath caught, fingers clenching harder before he ground out, "You likened me to a stallion. Ride me."

Jim howled in shocked pleasure and pain as Khan just took him. He fell forward, balancing himself on Khan's chest and looking at his with glazed eyes. For a moment, he just let himself feel and breathe, sensory overdrive. And then his mouth pulled back up in that smug grin. "Whoopie-ti-yi-yay, motherfucker," he said and began to ride Khan as fast and hard as his body could take.

Khan would have been mildly alarmed by the sound had Kirk's expression not so clearly telegraphed pleasure as well as pain. He had no idea what that phrase meant, but it sounded encouraging, so he kept hold of Kirk's hips, driving up to meet him.

"Fuck, yeah," Jim growled, as Khan worked with him. "Can't help yourself, can you, big boy? Fucking into me is addictive, isn't it? Can't even lie back and take it; you have to thrust. Have to have more of my ass, don't you? Yeah, baby, c'mon. Hard as you like." His skin gleamed with musky sweat, which filled the air with a rich aroma. He didn't touch his own cock, which was hard and leaking all over. Every hit of Khan against his prostate brought another spurt. 

"And you have to run your mouth. Are you so in love with the sound of your own voice that you can't stop talking?" Khan growled. It was not a complaint; he was... onfused. Kirk was undoubtedly the most vocal partner he'd ever been with, but he didn't curse at him or pretend he wasn't enjoying himself. He went with it, and Khan had to admire that. And he had permission to thrust harder, though he was careful to err on the side of caution. If he broke Kirk now, he wouldn't get to do this again. "Look at the mess you're making, and I haven't even touched your cock." 

"So fucking hot," Jim complimented, as Khan's growl made him shiver and clench hard on his cock. "Don't want to touch. Want this to last. You're a fucking machine, baby. Can't get enough of your cock!" He ran his hands down Khans chest and grabbed his nipples, twisting them hard.

"You don't want to me to touch your cock?" Khan asked, releasing Kirk's hip to thumb the head of his cock, smearing the wetness there down the shaft. He brought his thumb to his mouth and lapped at the moisture, breath hissing between his teeth as Kirk pinched his nipples. He retaliated by drawing one of Kirk's into his mouth, biting at first, then teasing with barely-there flicks of his tongue, contrasting the sharp thrusts of his hips.

Jim growled as Khan touched his cock and then again when he was yanked down to let Khan fuss at his nipple. He didn't struggle though, just arched more into the teasing mouth. "Like my nipples, too, do you, baby?" he asked. "Suck 'em...please. Love to have that hot mouth sucking at me, while you ream my ass." He couldn't ride as well from this angle, but he damn well tried, body struggling to give as much as possible.

"'Please?' So this is what you'll beg for. Not for your life, but for this," Khan remarked, torn between admiration and amusement. Kirk was utterly insane, but such insanity deserved its rewards. He laved Kirk's nipples, sucking firmly, and pressed a hand to the plane of his stomach, urging him to tilt his hips for a better angle. He couldn't move as hard or as fast like this, but he would make it worth Kirk's while.

"Fucking right I'll beg for this," Jim said. "You're a fucking champ, baby. Do me so good." He groaned at the angle, but showed off his flexibility by bending for Khan. His movement slowed down, deliberately, and he clenched his ass tight and then relaxed and then tight around Khan's lovely erection. "Damn, that's so good.

Khan gasped, hands latching onto Kirk's shoulders and holding on tightly when the man clenched around him. He moaned around Kirk's nipple, biting down hard enough to leave a bruise. The slower pace was not what he was used to, but he enjoyed it all the same. Kirk wanted to draw this out, and in the event that regret prevented him from giving into his desire again, Khan was determined to enjoy it.

Jim grunted when Khan tried to bite his nipple off and whacked the back of his head. "Watch it, bud," he growled. "Those aren't easy to replace." He didn't stop rocking up and down on his cock though. "Tell me what you want," he demanded, squeezing hard around him again. "C'mon, Khan, tell me in that fucking amazing voice."

Khan chuckled, soothing the bite with a gentle sweep of his tongue before drawing back. "You have my blood in your veins; you would be surprised," Khan said, arching to meet Kirk's thrusts. He groaned, briefly contemplating the urge to lie and say he wanted Kirk to stop doing that. It was chipping away at his control. "I want to fuck you until you can barely walk, give you enough time to heal, and do it again. I want you undone for me, Kirk, until you're a sobbing wreck with no memory of fucking anyone else."

Jim purred and scooted so their foreheads could touch lightly, eyes locked with Khan's. "You want to own me, is that it, baby?" he asked, voice low and warm. "Want me to forget that I ever fucked anyone else. Want to be the only one I ever want again." He chuckled and sat back up, throwing his head back and rocking a few times, long and sweet. "Gotta earn that, Khanny. Gotta show me you're worth it."

Khan admired his ability to maintain eye contact with him. Many found it disconcerting. "I have to show you..." Khan had always loved a challenge. He hooked an arm around Kirk's hips, using it to move him on his cock, maintaining the perfect angle to hit his prostate on each thrust. His free had wrapped around his cock, twisting over the head. "Is this enough? How else would you have me prove my worth?"

Jim made a very satisfied noise as Khan stroked his cock and used his strength to bounce him up and down. "Oh, yeah. Fuck, you're strong. Next time, you're taking me from behind. Want us both on our hands and knees. Doggie-fuck, yeah-style." He just relaxed in Khan's arms for the moment, making him do all the work.

"Why wait?" Khan withdrew, gritting his teeth at the loss of sensation, and flipped Kirk onto his hands and knees. Nipping at his shoulder, he pressed back in, using his new leverage to piston his hips. He'd have to be more careful like this. Kirk was so much more fragile than he was.

Jim laughed and asked, "So, no next time, huh?" even as he braced himself and pushed back into Khan. "Why so impatient?" He didn't fight the position, though, just accepted Khan's thrusts. "Mark me up then. You know you want to." He tilted his head to expose his neck.

"I expect you to come up with another idea for next time," Khan said, raking his teeth over the nape of Kirk's neck. "But I'm an opportunist, and you did say you wanted proof of my worth. You can't say I'm not accommodating." He shifted his weight to one hand, curling the other around Kirk's cock. He did want to mark him, so he sank his teeth into the side of Kirk's throat hard enough to draw blood.

Jim hissed at the sharp bite of claim and spread his legs a little further apart to give himself better balance and Khan more access. He pushed back and forth between the two points of pleasure, wallowing in the sensations. "Not worth. Enough to. Give up. Other. Fuckyeahgiveittomerightthere,baby. Partners." He clenched hard again on Khan's cock, wondering how close the augment was.

"We'll see," Khan murmured, licking at the small tear he'd made in Kirk's throat. He growled out what might have been a curse when Kirk clenched around him again. He was closer than he would like, but he was determined to wait for Kirk. He rocked into him relentlessly, letting the movement drive him into the tight circle of his fist. 

Jim tossed his head back and nipped at Khan's cheek and mouth. "You want me to only be with you?" he demanded, somewhat breathless from the repeated pounding in his ass. "Going all alpha on my ass?" He shuddered, and his toes curled into the dirt, as he felt the first spiraling waves of release in his belly. "Fuck. Close."

"Yes: I want you to be mine," Khan admitted, twisting his palm over the head of his cock. He was dangerously close now, Kirk's tightness too much for him. "Then come. Let me feel it. Prove your worth here -- I won't fuck you again if you don't enjoy it."

"Baby, how can you doubt I enjoy this?" Jim demanded, deliberately ramming himself backward on to Khan's cock. He still let himself go, though, succumbing to the pleasure and spurting all over Khan's hand, his stomach and the ground. He deliberately clenched even harder around Khan than he naturally would, still able to control that much.

Khan meant to reply, but Kirk did something evil with his muscles that dragged the orgasm from him along with a low rumble that was more growl than purr. He nipped at Kirk's shoulder, hips slowing as the last pulse left him. 

Jim enjoyed the helplessness in Khan as his orgasm tore through him, as well. In some things, all men were created equal. Although Khan did seem to have a copius amount of seed, and Jim knew he'd been leaking from the hindquarters for awhile. "Is that it, then?" he purred, rubbing his back against Khan's chest, even as they were still joined. "Am I yours?"

Khan recovered quickly, catching Kirk by the hips and kissing his way down his spine. "You are. I suppose I should take it upon myself to remind you," he said, dragging his tongue across Kirk's entrance before plunging his tongue in

"Mmm, that's amazing," Jim said and braced himself on his forearms to offer an easier target for Khan. "Nice, slick tongue. And so dirty. Sweet." He was lost again in sensation, but in a more pleasant haze now, then a driving one. And he was curious, what did Khan mean when he thought Jim was his? Was he being literal? Cause that was ridiculous, but also kinda hot.

Khan could taste himself and Kirk, and the combination was heady, thrilling. Kirk was his, whether or not he knew it. They should be enemies, but Kirk had given himself over. He sealed his lips around the ring and sucked, tongue darting in every so often. 

"Oh hells yes!" Jim cried and arched even more, back a bow. "Fuck your tongue and mouth are amazing! Ohohoh!" He dug his fingers into the ground and scraped along the dirt, just bucking. "Nnnrgh, gonna make me hard again."

"That's the point," Khan said, words a mere rumble against Kirk's skin. He fluttered his tongue, gentle against the abused muscle, and carefully worked a finger in. He stroked around Kirk's prostate rather than touching it directly. He would be sore enough already, and Khan liked that, but he didn't want Kirk in real pain. That wouldn't help him accomplish his goal.

Jim hummed as Khan explored his still loosened passage and rested his head more comfortably on his arms. His eyes were shut, as he just enjoyed the sensations, which were no longer driving him wild, but were banking the fire in him slowly. "I could get used to this kind of attention," he decided.

Khan licked around his finger, drawing back to nip the firm globe of his ass. "Are you unused to this kind of attention?" he asked. Kirk was clearly an experienced man, but that didn't mean he was accustomed to having people focus on him. 

Jim snorted and said, "That's not what I said. I'm just enjoying myself." He wiggled his ass a little. "Do go on." He wondered in a vague sense what his friends would say, if they knew he was currently getting his ass licked by the man who'd just tried to kill him. Probably, most of them would just roll their eyes.

"Greedy, aren't you?" Khan remarked. He did go on, as Kirk asked, but he took his sweet time doing it, nosing at the backs of his thighs first before he returned to his task. 

"Gonna put me to sleep at this rate," Jim said, before Khan did put his attention back where he wanted it. "Gonna fuck me again? That'd be nice. I'm all open and ready for you, baby."

"Do you think you can take it?" Khan asked in lieu of the more concerned 'are you sure?', straightening himself again. He dragged his fingers down Kirk's back, pleased by the various marks he'd left behind.

Jim pushed himself back up, as Khan lingered over the bruises and bites on his skin, and looked over his shoulder at him. "Oh, I can take it. I want it. Will you give it to me, baby?"

Khan turned Kirk over and hiked one of his legs over his hip, pressing in slowly. He groaned softly as he pushed in. 

Jim grunted as he landed on his back, but watched Khan enter him with a grin and narrowed eyes. "Oh yes, you like my ass. Don't blame you for that." He trailed fingers over any part of Khan he could reach, pinching his hip pointers teasingly. "C'mon."

"Yes, I do," Khan admitted, sucking at Kirk's neck until a mark bloomed there. He nipped at Kirk's shoulder. He pulled Kirk onto his lap, thrusting slowly. 

"Woah," Jim said , as he ended up sitting on Khan. "You're trying to go through the whole Kama Sutra in one go." He relaxed and let himself sink completely on to Khan's cock, even as he leaned in to bite at Khan's neck and cheeks. "Why in such a rush, baby? Leave some stuff for later." 

"I'm not in any rush," Khan said. Now that he had Kirk on his lap, he was content to move slowly, even permitting the man to bite at his cheeks. So Kirk did plan on doing this again. He just barely stopped himself from gloating. 

"Second times should be nice and pleasant," Jim agreed and ran his hands all over Khan's chest. He raked his blunt nails over his nipples and then twisted them sharply. "Can't let you do all the work, baby."

Khan sucked in a breath, shuddering as Kirk twisted his nipples, and kissed him soundly. "I'll let you drive this time," he said. And he really would try to. 

"Sure you will," Jim said, teasing. He braced himself and tested Khan's resolve, moving as slowly as he could. His muscles began to ache, but the way he angled his hips and got a cock to the prostate every thrust made it all worth it. He grabbed Khan's shoulders for increased balance and power, glancing down to where they were joined. 

Khan kept his word, only lifting his hips to meet Kirk without trying to alter the speed or rhythm of their movements. "Are you still enjoying yourself, Kirk?" he asked. 

"Fuck, yeah," Jim slurred, now completely covered in the shine of musk and sweat. "Slow burn you got me on, baby. Don't want to stop." His leg muscles might not hold out too much longer, though. He lifted his eyes to watch Khan's, noting the lack of effort. "Is it as much fun for you?" he wondered. "Too fucking easy. Should be messy and sweaty and burning. You look...constipated."

"Augments have more stamina. Don't mistake a lack of sweat for a lack of enjoyment," Khan remarked, leaning down to lick up a trail of sweat trickling down Kirk's neck. He noted the trembling of the man's thighs and took his hips, raising and lowering him. 

"Are you enjoying fucking me?" Jim asked. "Tell me. Fuck, your voice is as hot as the rest of you. Want to hear you talk dirty to me, baby. Tell me what you want to do to me."

"A moment ago you said I looked constipated. Is that hot?" Khan asked, nibbling at his ear. "You look hot, to use your phrasing. You look hotter fucking yourself on my cock. That's what I want to see. I want to watch you come unhinged."

Jim snickered a little, thinking Khan sounded a little offended and completely amused by that. "Most people think I'm already unhinged," he muttered, letting his head fall back. "Not gonna change any minds this way."

"And do you care what most people think?" Khan asked, biting at Kirk's collarbone. He adjusted his grip, pulling Kirk in closer to trap his cock between their bellies.

Jim wrapped his arms around the back of Khan's neck and pressed their foreheads together, gazing straight and unflinchingly into his eyes. "What do you think?" He crushed their mouths together and bit at Khan's lips, trying to draw blood and reaction from the other man.

Khan was struck by how often Kirk looked him in the eye. He wondered what he was looking for there, if he had found it. "I think not," he said, and for all his strength, Kirk got his wish. He had started to break a sweat from the effort of moving Kirk. He groaned into the kiss, pressing his tongue past Kirk's lips.

Jim sucked at Khan's tongue and then scraped his teeth over it. He reveled in the feel of moist skin under his hands, the signs that Khan really was working for their coupling. He parted their mouths and grinned against his lover's lips. "How long can you last? Could you fuck me for hours?"

It would be easy to play Kirk. All it would take would be a bit of unnecessary exertion to work up more of a sweat, a few moans that sounded as if he'd had to fight not to voice them, but he found he would rather not. He would let Kirk enjoy real evidence that he was affected. Nipping at Kirk's lower lip, he said, "I could, yes. Is that what you want?"

"Mmm. Yeeees. Might as well enjoy a superhuman, as long as I have one fucking me," Jim purred. "Might be easier for me on my back, just watching you, letting you take me." He squeezed a little at Khan's cock. "Just relax my body and let you have your wicked way."

Khan slipped an arm around Kirk's waist and rolled them until Kirk was on his back. "Better?" he asked, moving slowly but steadily. He didn't thrust too hard, not wanting to leave Kirk more bruised and sore than he already would be. 

"For what we're planning, fuck yeah," Jim rumbled and spread himself completely out for Khan. "Show me what you're made of, baby. Let me see you enjoy yourself." He smirked up at Khan and draped his arms almost lazily over his shoulders.

"Is that what you're after? My enjoyment?" Khan inquired. It was a puzzling contradiction. Jim was undoubtedly hedonistic, yet he seemed to want Khan to enjoy himself as much as he did. Khan's past experience consisted largely of one-night-stands, and his enjoyment had not been the focus. 

"Our enjoyment," Jim said, eyes hooded and hot. "Not so much fun, if you're not loving it, too. Besides, 's nice to know even superman thinks I'm a good lay." He laughed softly and lightly smacked Khan's ass. "C'mon." 

Khan found himself smiling, which didn't happen very often. "Don't encourage me to go any harder than I am," he warned, thrusting faster but without any increase in force. "If you do want me to fuck you for hours, you'll be too sore to enjoy it."

"Smiling," Jim muttered and reached up to touch the curve of Khan's mouth. "No, this is fucking good." He sighed and gave himself over to the experience, to just allowing the pleasure to hum through his body. There was no build to an explosive end, as he watched Khan move above him, focused and unrushed. There was just the almost transcendence of being, of the steady thrusts inside him and the mostly comfortable floor below. His mind cast adrift, hazy on the details, and explored a million other things, far away from the current reality. Sex really could be euphoric, even with a madman. Maybe especially with one, since Jim wasn't exactly sane.

Khan chose not to comment when Kirk felt the need to remark on his smile. He nibbled at his fingers, playful, no desire to draw blood present for now. He dropped his head to Kirk's shoulder, breathing in his scent as he moved. He wondered how long Kirk could last like this. They would find out.

Time just kind of flowed, coming in to sharp focus when Khan struck his prostate on a particularly nice thrust, but generally just hazing by Jim's senses. His felt both incredibly heavy and weightless, as he allowed every muscle just to relax and reduce the strain of such marathon sex. Occasionally, he would mouth at Khan's jaw or rub at his neck or just squeeze around his cock, to let him know Jim was still participating and enjoying this coupling. And damn, but he was. This was an item on his sex list he didn't even know existed, but fuck, if he wasn't going to write it up as a major accomplishment.

Khan lost track of time, which was rarer than smiling, and shifted his weight from time to time, occasionally thrusting against Kirk's prostate. He was coated in a fine sheen of sweat, and his breathing wasn't completely even when he asked, "How much longer do you want to wait?"

Jim's gaze sharpened, as he turned his head to meet Khan's, and he tugged Khan into a kiss. "I feel drugged, like I could just let you fuck me forever," he confided. "Probably not going to be walk tomorrow." He trailed a hand down Khan's spine and over his ass. "Fuck, baby, this is awesome. You could just fuck me all night couldn't you?"

Khan was surprised by the kiss. It wasn't accompanied by biting or nibbling. It was gentle, a kiss for the sake of kissing, and he deepened it eagerly. "You'll be fine," Khan said, biting Kirk's jaw. He'd dosed the man with his blood. He would be sore, but he should be mobile. "Do you want to fuck all night? We can..." 

"Are you bored?" Jim asked. "Getting tired? Just want to climax? This is the longest I've ever been fucked or had sex, all in one go. Don't have to prove anything else to me, so you can finish. I'm floating on endorphins and pleasure here, baby. Could just lie here and let you go as long as you want." He found his mouth again and kissed him, tongue sliding over his lips. And yes, this was gentle, contented kissing, enjoying the singing of his nerves.

"I am most definitely not bored or tired," Khan said. He was ready to come, but he could wait, and he would wait for Kirk. "Can you come again, I wonder? Or are you too sore?" He kissed Kirk leisurely, matching the lazy rhythm of his hips.

"I'm not sore at all, baby" Jim assured him. "You've been treating me so good." He rumbled a deep purr of contentment at the other man. "Only came once, so I can come again." His cock had gone through a series of hardening and softening during the course of Khan fucking him, but would be ready to go in no time, given a reason. 

"I've had no reason not to," Khan said, nuzzling at Kirk's pulse. They were both drenched in sweat by this point, their scents mingling together to create what Khan thought was the perfect scent. He slipped his hand between them, weight braced on one arm as he took Kirk's cock in hand.

Jim gripped the back of Khan's head and urged him closer to the spot. "You want to bite me there, don't you?" he hissed. "That's a fucking mark of claim to put right there. And that's what you want." He bucked into the hand on his cock, whole body ready to come now that there was direct stimulation again...and finally.

"Yes," Khan growled. There was no point in trying to deny it. He wanted to leave a mark there. He wanted visible proof that Kirk was his. "I want you to wear my mark, for everyone who sees you to know you're mine." He urged Kirk on with a wordless sound of approval, slicking his palm with the wetness pooled at the head and using it to ease his strokes.

Jim laughed a little breathlessly and turned to maul at Khan's mouth, throwing himself back into the sex. There was huge satisfaction in pushing into the impalement, feeling himself being opened wider by the huge cock. His body began to buzz toward release, having operated on a low-level hum for so long. "You said I deserved you being good to me," he murmured between pants. "What would make you angry at me?"

Khan returned the kiss eagerly, tasting blood as what remained of the tear on his lip reopened. He wondered if Kirk had done it deliberately and found he didn't care. Angling his hips to strike Kirk's prostate, he laughed and asked, "Why? Do you want me angry with you? That would be a mistake."

Jim moaned loudly at the repeated strokes against the most sensitive of spots and hissed, "Gonna fucking come for you in a minute, baby." He shook his head a little, sweat arching off his skin and hair. "No, I want you to like me. Want you to want more of this."

It struck Khan suddenly how vulnerable Kirk was. Physically, yes, but he had never really been a threat. It was the confession that he wanted Khan to like him that stood out, and he reveled in it, wanted to reward Kirk in some way for his honesty. "Come for me now," he said, sealing his lips around a nipple as he kept rocking his hips into that spot, working the head of his cock with his thumb.

Jim didn't even try to stop the pleasured scream that tore through his throat as the triple stimulation overloaded his near-fried nervous system and sent him spiraling into ecstasy. His vision whited at the edges, but he held on to his consciousness by the skin of his teeth. There was letting Khan fuck him and then there was passing out, while impaled on his cock.

Khan was able to last longer than a human, but he wasn't impervious to stimulation. Watching Kirk shatter beneath him was his undoing. His teeth sank into Kirk's collarbone, hips working frantically before he came with a choked-off groan and finally stilled, rolling to the side so as not to trap Kirk beneath his weight.

"Whew, baby," Jim said, lying still and breathing hard. "That was good. Best damned sex since...well, awhile, yeah." He grinned and stretched, groaning a little at the stretch in his ass. "Fuck. You pounded me good." With a little wiggle, he reached down to touch his abused hole, smearing the come leaking out. There was also a hint of red, but not enough to worry him.

"Since awhile?" Khan asked, raising an eyebrow as he rolled to the side. He could smell the blood, but there wasn't enough to cause concern, not after he had dosed Kirk with his blood. He should be fully healed by the next afternoon. It was for the best given their circumstances, but Khan was disappointed the bruises wouldn't last.

Jim turned his head and grinned, relaxed and completely unashamed. "You definitely win on stamina and maybe on size... though the Gorn was pretty huge. Also, flared at the tip. But weirdly cold. Lizards." He shook his head and ran a hand over his stomach. 

Khan looked torn between annoyance and amusement. He admired that Kirk was far more adventurous than most humans. He did not want to be a notch on the man's belt, a checkmark on some list. Gorn, check. Augment, check. "That sounds... unappealing," he said.

Jim just grinned wider and waggled his eyebrows a little. "What can I tell you? I'm a slut. I've never been ashamed of it and don't plan to start now. There's so much variety in the universe; why not sample as much as possible?" He sat up slowly and groaned a little. "You stretched my body out good. Damn." 

"There is a difference between not being ashamed of it and being proud of it," Khan said. "You have no sense of fidelity at all, do you?" He honestly had no idea why he was so offended. What kind of man slept with someone after knowing them for such a short period of time but a slut? 

Jim tilted his head toward Khan and studied him with intense blue eyes. "Holy fuck, you meant what you said...about keeping me, didn't you?" He chuckled lightly and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I can't say this isn't a problem I've had before, but I didn't expect it from you. Seriously, I thought you'd be contemptuous of me for being will to just let you fuck me."

"I'm not in the habit of saying things I don't mean," Khan replied, propping himself up on his elbow. It was a lie, of course, but in this particular case, he'd spoken the truth. He did want to keep Kirk. "Why? We were in a dangerous situation. Adrenaline runs rampant. Add mutual attraction to the mix, and things happen."

"Because from a purely strategic point of view, it was completely stupid. You could have snapped my neck like a twig, while I was sex-addled beneath you. Or hurt me in a myriad of ways," Jim said. He didn't add that it could also be smart, if you could get the other person to want you around for some reason. Still, he hadn't expected Khan to want more than some more sex. "You honestly don't say things you don't mean even during sex?"

"I could have snapped your neck like a twig at any point prior to having you sex-addled beneath me," Khan reminded him. "And I'm not a sadist. I take no pleasure in tormenting someone during sex unless it's enjoyable for both parties." He shook his head. If anything, he was at his most honest during sex.

"Huh. Most humans tend to say all kinds of things they don't mean during sex. Mostly because the sensations are so intense." Jim fell silent and then stood to collect his briefs and pants, clutching a little at his lower back and ass as he did. "Holy fuck. That's- wow- that's kind of good." He pulled on the briefs and pants, before sitting again and yawning. "I should get some sleep now. You wore me out."

"Ah," Khan said, as if he had no idea humans could be so deceitful. "Did you say anything you didn't mean?" He retrieved his pants and tugged them on, raising an eyebrow. Kirk was in paint, but it was kind of good? He was a very strange man. A small smile touched his lips. At least he'd managed that much. "Sleep. I'll wake you if I hear anything."

Jim looked over his shoulder at Khan and really thought it over. "Since I mostly talked about how good it felt...nope. I try not to." He sat down, cross-legged and asked, "So, we're cool then? I mean, as cool we can be, considering the other situation."

Khan relaxed somewhat, relieved that Kirk hadn't been lying, babbling praise only so he could mock him for being foolish enough to believe it. He would have been livid if that had happened. "Yes, we're... cool, as you put it," he said.

"But you still want to keep me," Jim asked, even as he stretched out, this time to get some rest. He gazed at Khan with half-lidded eyes. "Be rather a complicated proposition." 

"Yes, I still want to keep you," Khan said. He didn't fully understand why when, as Kirk said, it would be very complicated. Perhaps that was part of it. "Nothing worth having is easily gained."

"You and I are going to have to talk when I'm awake again," Jim said. "Cause this- this is kinda fucked up. And it's only going to get worse when the Enterprise shows up, wanting to kill you."

"Go to sleep, Kirk. We'll talk later," Khan said, stretching out in the hope of catching a cat nap.  
~~~~~~~

Jim woke up with a groan, as his body twinged and grumbled. He lifted his head and blinked a few times, bringing Khan into focus. "Hey. How long was I asleep?"

"Just under six hours," Khan replied. He was already awake and alert, had been for a little over an hour. He was surprised he'd slept that long, but he'd had an extremely busy past few days.

"No sign of anyone?" Jim asked and stood, stretching his body out. His ass was somewhat raw, but not as bad as he feared. He went to look out the entrance, scanning the bleak surroundings. 

"None," Khan said, offering Kirk a meal bar. "I chose this location carefully. I doubt anyone will be able to find us here."

Jim took the bar and said, "Thanks. But we'll be able to detect them?" He munched on the bar and made a face. "Why are these things always like rubber?"

"Yes, we'll be able to detect them. Klingons aren't known for their great stealth. With my hearing, I'll know they're coming," Khan said, breaking open his own bar. "I wouldn't know. I've never tried rubber," he deadpanned.

Jim snorted and said, "A sense of humor. You are an interesting man." He lifted his hand and touched the marks on his neck, smiling a little.

"So I've been told," Khan said, lips curling in a smile as he glanced over to see Kirk touching his neck. It sent a little thrill through him to see those marks there. 

"So, what do we do until they get there?" Jim asked, noting Khan's smirk. He made a face at the other man, before an easy smile split his face. "Maybe you can tell me more about yourself."

"Boring. I've told you all you need to know, or what were you hoping for? My favorite film? Favorite song? I had no time for such things," Khan said. "I would be more interested to know about you."

Jim arched both his eyebrows and said, "Well, you're confirming you're a dick." He finished his bar and scowled at the surroundings, before taking a seat where they'd slept the night before. "Fine. I'm single, thirty years of age, a hard worker, and I love the smell of napalm in the morning."

"How does putting one's career ahead of entertainment qualify them for dick status?" Khan inquired. Not making time to keep up with pop culture didn't make him ignorant of all of it, so he caught the reference. "And you're a fan of old films. Apocalypse Now was a cult classic."

"It was the way you answered, not the answer itself," Jim said with a snort. "So, Khan...that's not your first name, is it?" He was a bit impressed that Khan got the reference, though it was a lot closer to his time.

"My full name is Khan Noonien Singh," he replied. 

"Noonien," Jim muttered and then nodded. "Singh is a pretty grand name... or title. Title or name?"

"And I suppose your middle name is perfectly normal?" Khan retorted. Middle names were often family names. It was the name that tended to make people cringe, something awful like Arnold or Tiffany. "Name, and it was quite common in India." No one would look at him and suspect he was anything but purely Anglo, but he was an augment. They had all been 'improved upon,' which was code for 'made more white.' 

James laughed and said, "Tiberius. My father's family had some pretensions. But you never even called me by my own given name. Not once when you were fucking me stupid. And I like Noonien. And Singh. The lion. I would have tended more toward panther myself, but any big cat will do."

"Tiberius? I much prefer James," Khan said. Ah. He hadn't, had he? He'd momentarily forgotten that humans enjoyed hearing their own names. "Forgive me if I offended you. I suppose I was too preoccupied by fucking you stupid to think of doing so. A panther would be the more apt comparison. You remind me more of a lion." He reached out to brush Kirk's hair out of his face.

Jim snorted and accepted the touch, though his eyes were a little wary. "I didn't really care. I just noticed that you didn't. Thought it was part of being a bit contemptuous about the whole thing." He shrugged a little and shook himself. "A lion...I could live with that comparison."

"You don't care, or you would prefer it if I believed you don't care?" Khan asked. "As I've stated, I don't feel contemptuous... Jim."

There was something to the way Khan said his name that sent a shiver down Jim's spine, and he wondered if the sex wouldn't be even better if Khan said his name while he was pounding his ass. And that made him think of the hours they'd spent, Jim accepting Khan into his body, completely at ease underneath him. Another shiver, and he cursed his own libido.

Khan noticed; it was impossible not to, but rather than leaping at the chance immediately, he offered Kirk a canteen and a sealed bag of chocolate covered pomegranate. He did love his sweets, and he could be generous. 

Jim took the sweets and water and said, "Thanks." He folded his legs under him and sighed a little. "At least it's warm here. I hate being stuck where it's cold. Especially when large animals are trying to eat me."

"Speaking from experience?" Khan asked, opening another bag of fruit for himself. 

"Yeah," Jim said. "I kind of got marooned on a frozen planet and promptly chased by a large creature determined to make me a quick snack. I wasn't big enough for it to consider me dinner." He munched on a piece of chocolate. "Much better than a meal bar."

"I can assure you that I will try my hardest to keep us someplace warm," Khan said. "I detest being cold and would prefer not to be chased by anything large enough to consider me a snack."

"I'm sure you would have hog wrestled him to the ground," Jim said with a grin at Khan. "I would have paid to see that." He glanced over Khan's body and said, "I can see why you wouldn't want to get cold. There's no padding on you to protect you."

"Most likely," Khan said with a faint smile. "Neither do you. You're quite slim." There wasn't a spare pound on Kirk. 

"I work hard and play hard and have Bones riding my ass on what to eat," Jim said. "And now Spock, too. He's even worse about making me eat healthy. Damn vegetarian." But he was obviously fond of both men. "They're going to want to flay you alive for taking me, you know."

There was obvious affection in Kirk's tone, so he knew he cared for them deeply. "I saved your life and exposed a conspiracy at the heart of Starfleet. If they've any sense, I'll be forgiven."

 

"You also fired at me and other Starfleet officers, as well as apparently kidnapped me, so their judgements will be a bit clouded," Jim said. "Think how you'd feel in their shoes. Actually, I think you already do."

Khan nodded. He did understand, and they had every reason to be angry with him. "Perhaps once you've spoken to them, they will understand why."

"Or they'll think you brainwashed me...or maybe cockwashed," Jim said with an unrepentant grin. He set aside his food and drink and rubbed his face. "I hate having to think so badly of Starfleet. It's what gave me a purpose in my life."

"Do they think so little of you as to believe you could be brainwashed in such a short amount of time?" Khan asked. He shook his head, expression somewhat sympathetic. "When you find one bad apple, even a bad bunch, you don't uproot the entire tree."

"You're so serious," Jim said, grin widening. "You need to relax a little bit there." He made a face at Khan and said, "And yet, that's the history of the eugenics wars."

"Just as your personality is naturally more laid back, mine is not," Khan said. He could be fun and playful when it suited him. Now wasn't one of those times. His gaze narrowed. "Not the same thing here."

"A few bad apples, and you uproot the tree, that's exactly what happened then," Jim countered, holding Khan's cool gaze. His eyes blazed with their own fire. "Tell me I wouldn't have been deemed a troublemaker and killed, given my juvenile history. I wouldn't have made it to an adult, let alone been given a chance to do anything meaningful with my life." 

"There are always exceptions made. Yes, you have a juvenile record. You are a troublemaker, but with your intellect and physical prowess, you might have been deemed worth saving," Khan said. "But the fact remains that the eugenics war is a thing of the past. What my actions would have been then have no more bearing on what my actions will be now than your childhood antics do now."

Jim continued to hold his gaze and then nodded, slowly. "I'll hold you to that," he said. "And in turn, I'll do my best for you and your people. But you still need to be willing to face justice for the things you did." 

"Thank you, Jim," Khan said, reaching out to grip his wrist. He still hoped to find a way to weasel out of doing time. They would see. Perhaps he would be given immunity. "When Admiral Marcus and his henchmen have been brought to justice, I will submit myself to the same."

Jim glanced down at the hand on his wrist and then looked back up at Khan, before nodding once. "Thank you," he said formally, before putting his own hand over Khan's.

"Whatever for?" Khan asked. Kirk responded well to him, but then Khan infused enough truth in with the untruth that it was easier to swallow. And really, he wasn't planning anything at the moment, so technically speaking, was he lying?

Jim shrugged and said, "For the promise, I guess." He held Khan's gaze for a moment and said, "I still think you would have killed me."

"You're welcome," Khan said, lips quirking in a smile. "I like to think not. Fortunately, we'll never know, will we?"

"There's still lots of time," Jim said and looked away, moving his hand. "Ugh. Too much time. I'm going to go insane cooped up in here."

"Why would I kill you now when we've discovered that we're quite compatible?" Khan asked. "You'll be fine. Your crew should find us soon enough."

"This is going to end with you throwing me over one shoulder and attempting to haul me off with the rest of your crew, isn't it?" Jim asked, somewhat amused.

"Perhaps," Khan said, a small smile playing at his lips. "I doubt you would come willingly. It's equally unlikely that your crew would welcome me with open arms."

"And would your crew welcome me?" Jim asked, truly curious. "I'm not enhanced in any way."

"Yes, they would. If I deemed you worthy, so would they," Khan replied. 

"It works both ways," Jim said. "I mean, my crew would take time to get used to you and forgive you, but they'd come round in the end. If you earned it."

"What would I have to do to earn it?" Khan asked. That he was even giving it thought was... strange. He didn't want to have to alter his entire personality to suit Kirk's crew.

"Well, cooperating, not trying to kill anybody else, not being too antagonistic, though Spock can get away with it," Jim said. "But he still cares, so there's that."

"An antagonistic Vulcan. How very strange," Khan remarked. "I intend to cooperate, and so long as there's no reason for it, I promise to refrain from killing anyone else."

"Well, it's not deliberate, really," Jim admitted. "His people skills are just on the lacking side." He gave Khan a grin and said, "Yours are a little better."

"I can imagine so. Developing one's people skills doesn't sound like an area around which a Vulcan's studies would center," Khan said. 

"Or an augment's?" Jim teased, testing his luck with the other man. There was still a hand on his arm, and he began to play with the long fingers.

"Or an augment's," Khan said, smiling as he watched Kirk toy with his fingers. That he would allow it without questioning his motives was proof of how much he liked him.

Jim eyed Khan and then lifted his hand off his arm, measuring their fingers. "You do anything other than lead armies and countries? Art? Massage?" He looked practically impish.

"I'm a decent artist," Khan said. "Why? Could I sit you still long enough to use you as a model? Massage...I have been known to give one."

"You are? You have? Fuck, I'll sit still for both of those," Jim said. "Is there anything you can't do, Khan?"

"Apparently, behave myself," Khan said. He wished he had art supplies with him. He's a fan of the old pencil and paper method, himself. It doesn't leave the room for mistakes a tablet does.

Jim laughed a little and lowered his eyes in a seductive manner, mouth still quirked. "Want to do some more misbehaving?"

"What do you have in mind, Captain?" Khan asked, the words almost a purr. He did like that expression on Kirk's face. It was much more pleasing than fear or anger.

"I'm sure we can figure something out," Jim said and moved to straddle Khan's lap, grinning into his face. "I don't do bored very well."

"You really don't, do you?" Khan asked with a chuckle. He leaned in to bite at Kirk's bottom lip, not hard enough to draw blood.

"Not when I have something better to occupy my time with," Jim affirmed and repeated the gesture to Khan's mouth, before sealing their lips for a bruising kiss. "I want that cock again."

"Greedy," Khan murmured, curling his fingers in Kirk's hair as he deepened the kiss. He wasn't saying no. He had no reason to. Kirk was fantastic fun.

"Fucking right I am," Jim said and rubbed his clothed ass over Khan's groin with obvious intent. "Once we get taken off this hellhole, I may never get another chance at this. And fuck if I'm going to give up the chance to have something that monster splitting me wide again."

"Is that what you want? You want me to hurt you?" Khan asked, arm sliding around Kirk's waist to pull him down harder against his groin. 

"That's not what I said at all," Jim said with a slight frown. "Pain doesn't really do it for me. I mean, an edge maybe now and then, but not being hurt. I get hurt too often as it is." He slid forward on Khan's lap to press his cock against the firm planes of Khan's stomach. "When you fucked me yesterday, you didn't hurt me. Spread me wide and made me feel full...almost fuller than anything else."

"Excellent. You have some sense about you," Khan teased, kissing along Kirk's jaw. He didn't want to hurt him. He grabbed the tin of ointment to keep it close at hand, nipping at the man's jaw. 

Jim snorted and turned his head to bite at his ear, sucking on the right lobe intently. He slid both hands to the back of Khan's head, cradling his skull. He used his thumbs to massage the very base of his skull and just on his neck. His teeth scraped firmly over the little scrap of flesh. 

Khan groaned softly, leaning back into Kirk's hands. He was curious enough that he didn't immediately seize control; he wanted to see where Kirk would go when left to his own devices. 

Jim grinned at the response and mouthed over Khan's neck, before sinking his teeth deep into a patch of skin and sucking hard. He felt it was only fair, since he could feel the bruises on his own neck from Khan's attentions. His fingers continued to massage into his scalp, which he had learned to make sensual from a very talented Orion. 

"You are very good at that," Khan murmured, dropping his hands to Kirk's shoulders. He was careful to avoid the bruise he'd left behind as he worked the muscles. This was very different from his usual encounters. He didn't tend to dedicate much time to non-sexual touching, but he found he wanted to with Kirk.

Jim moved to start pulling off Khan's shirt, wanting to get his hands on all that warm skin and perfect musculature. He grinned at Khan and said, "You don't want to know why I'm so good." His ass still rode Khan's cock, rubbing in a rhythmic manner over the bulge he felt very clearly.

"I'm quite sure I don't," Khan agreed, leaning back to remove his shirt. "You won't be needing any clothes on." He punctuated the remark by grabbing Kirk about the hips and pulling him down harder against his groin.

Jim groaned in pleasure at the grinding against his ass and gripped Khan's shoulders. "Patience," he said, eyes dilated with lust. "The build-up is just as much fun." He twisted his hands to run the backs over Khan's chest. "Let me show you."

"Go on, then," Khan said. "You'll find I can be remarkably patient when it suits me." And it suited him now. He was intrigued. He wanted to see where Kirk would take this.

"Yeah, I know you can," Jim said with a slightly dreamy expression. "I remember that quite clearly." He sealed their mouths for a moment, encouraging Khan to share some tongue with him. He mapped the planes of Khan's strong muscles, just learning and enjoying their feel.

Khan chuckled softly at Kirk's expression, sucking his tongue into his mouth. He loved the feel of Kirk's hands. They were strong, yet not as rough as he'd expected. 

In fact, Jim was going out of his way to be as gentle and exploratory with his touches as he could be, wanting to see just how sensitive the augment was. He imagined that with everything else enhanced, so must be his sense of touch. He could only imagine what magnified touch did for you, when sensual. Pain must suck.

Khan breathed out a sigh, eyes fluttering closed. Everything was enhanced, pleasure, pain, everything. This felt incredible. He had no idea just how sensitive he could be -- he wasn't used to taking things this slow. 

"That's right," Jim said softly, watching Khan's face intently. "Enjoy yourself." He lifted his fingers to just skim over Khan's nipples, pressing them in gently and then rolling them between tender fingers. "Don't hide. Let me see how much you like this, baby. You're so fucking gorgeous."

There was something almost painfully intimate in the way Kirk touched and spoke to him. Khan's breath caught, breaking into a moan. He stole a kiss, keeping it soft and gentle. 

Well, that was interesting, Jim mused, even as he returned the kiss with equal gentleness, scraping his teeth lightly over his lower lip. His hands traveled further down, skimming over the planes of Khan's abdomen. He played in the trail of hair that led to Khan's groin, tugging at each one almost playfully. He inched backward on Khan's lap, regretful to leave the rubbing of his ass to Khan's cock, but wanting to play orally. His mouth touched gently to the skin of Khan's neck and traced down the length to his shoulder.

Khan shuddered at the play of Kirk's hands. He felt incredible like this, warm and tingly, on edge and content to take things slowly at the same time. He smoothed his hands over Kirk's shoulders to his chest. 

"You're too quiet, baby," Jim purred and nipped a little more firmly at his neck. "You have too sexy of a voice not to use it during sex." He smoothed a hand over Khan's cock, though over the top of his pants, and slowly squeezed. His mouth continued down Khan's shoulders and chest, before latching contentedly on his right nipple and suckling gently.

"I was trained to be quiet," Khan said. "Not to show any weakness." But was it weakness to enjoy himself during sex? He purred low in his throat, hips twitching up into Kirk's hand, and the sound continued, growing louder, as his mouth found his nipple. 

Jim pulled off the nipple with a hum and grinned up at him seductively. "Not a weakness, baby. You're in control, aren't you?" He winked and then zeroed in on the other nipple, licking it with the tip of his tongue very tenderly, before sucking with equal care and deliberate intimacy. His hands moved to span Khan's ribcage, anchoring him as he feasted at the tiny nub.

"Yes," Khan said, the 'for now' going unspoken. He growled as Kirk's attention turned to the second nipple. "Your lips were made for this," he said, but that was actually not what he'd noticed first. He'd first noticed the brightness of his eyes, almost inhumanly blue. 

Jim sucked a little harder in response to the comment and then lifted his mouth from the slick protrusion. "Made for sucking at your breast?" he questioned innocently. "Pressed right up against your skin, trying to draw sustenance from your pleasure?' His smile sharpened, turned half-predatory, even as he returned to the first nipple, attacking a bit more voraciously now.

"For kissing, for sex. I'd like to see them wrapped around by cock," Khan murmured, stroking the back of Kirk's head. His fingers dug into Kirk's hair as he increased the pressure, and he muttered a string of curses under his breath.

Jim hummed at the obscenities and trailed his mouth away from the glistening peak to press a kiss right over Khan's heart. He took Khan at his word and slid off his lap, trailing his lips all the down warm skin to press firmly into his groin. Turning his cheek, he rubbed against the bulge firmly and then mouthed wetly at the material. His startling blue gaze, mostly black pupil now, flickered up at Khan, asking if he wanted more without words.

Khan was puzzled by the kiss over his heart. It was a sentimental gesture, but he didn't question it aloud. He leaned back on his elbows to watch Kirk move and expose more of his torso. "Fuck. I want to see what else that mouth can do," he said.

"Then let me strip you," Jim said, still nuzzling at Khan's groin. "I can smell you through your pants, you know. Thick and rich and musky. Makes my mouth water to taste you. Swallow that monster down. Not sure I can handle all of you, baby, but I'm fucking gonna try."

"Go on, then," Khan said, tucking his hands behind his head. If Kirk wanted to be the one to undress him, he could have at it. "I doubt you can, but I look forward to seeing you try. I want to see you lips wrapped around me, how swollen they'll be afterward."

"Doubt I can," Jim echoed, never one to back down from any kind of challenge. He slowly peeled Khan's pants off, revealing everything to his avid eyes. He let them tangle at his ankles and turned his face to nip at a bony knee. "But not gonna rush."

"No rush," Khan agreed, even though he thought the wait just might kill him. That was some of the appeal, though, waiting, letting Kirk take as much time as he wanted.

Jim smoothed his hands up the strong legs, from just above the ankle to hips, squeezing teasingly. He allowed his chest to rub at Khan's erection, ignoring the trails of moisture that smeared on his skin. His head tilted to give him access all along Khan's pubic bone, teeth scraping roughly over particularly sensitive areas. 

Khan instantly regretted his decision to go along with Kirk's slower pace -- he wanted more already -- but he held his tongue. He felt a sure of jealousy for those who'd seen Kirk like this. He wanted to be the last person who did. 

Jim massaged the strong thighs and explored the crevices between thigh and groin with his tongue. Speaking into the warm skin, he murmured, "I bet you like watching me do this. You're the kind who likes to have other people at his feet. You want to be worshiped. Getting harder every second I do this." He trailed kisses toward a knee and caressed the soft spot behind it.

"I wouldn't call it a desire to be worshiped," Khan said, though he wasn't entirely certain what he would call it. He wanted something- Kirk's admiration, perhaps adoration, but true worship rendered people fools. Being the object of it would place him on too high a pedestal.

Jim laughed softly and leaned back a little to look up at Khan. "You're so literal. Far too literal for the moment. Always have to be in control, but that reduces your ability to enjoy it, too." He turned his attention to the other leg, just nibbling along the sensitive inner thigh and up.

Khan glared. Kirk made it sound as if he wanted to be too literal, when that was the way his brain was hard-wired. "Trust me when I say that I am very much enjoying the moment," he said, and while he wasn't overly loud, the muscles of his thigh jumped in response to Kirk's nibbling.

"Hmm," Jim responded with an air of disbelief. There were certain parts of Khan that definitely responded positively to his attentions, but Jim preferred his lovers vocal and willing to let go. Khan was sexy as fuck, and Jim loved being reamed by that cock, but he was far too stiff to be a really fun lay. Still, there was no reason not to enjoy his good qualities. And since it was obvious Khan was not going to give him much more in the way of responses, he turned his attention toward his erection. Jim's mouth watered at the sight of the gorgeous cock, ready and waiting. Now, there was something worth focusing on. He took the organ in one hand and pumped slowly. 

Kirk hadn't voiced it, but his disappointment was visible in the set of his shoulders and the lack of teasing comments he gave now. Khan felt a twinge of something unpleasant, worry, that Kirk might find him lacking because of his rigid control. He would have to loosen up, at least try. The hand on his cock helped considerably. He didn't have to force a moan, only to let it slip.

"Yeah, you are built pretty," Jim murmured and licked the slit a few times, gathering both the liquid there and his own courage. Loosening his jaw, he slowly began to take Khan into his mouth, inch by inch. He wanted to see how much he could fit inside first and then go from there.

Khan swore softly, and while he may not appreciate his composure under normal circumstances, Kirk should be glad of it now. It was the only thing keeping his hips still when the heat of Kirk's mouth made him want to arch them.

Jim would have grinned at the swearing, but his mouth was full and getting fuller. He just kept going until he gagged and had to stop. His eyes watered a little, but he was so damned close. And he'd been dared... Sucking in air through his noise, he swallowed more of that cock, pressing his nose into the curls of Khan's groin, almost perfectly arranged.

Khan gasped, the sound as sharp as if it had been punched out of him. "Jim, what-?" Only he knew what. He'd all but taunted Kirk, and he was a daredevil. Of course he was going to try, and he had somehow, against the odds, succeeded. He reached down to trace Kirk's lips.

Jim managed a ragged groan at the touch and pulled all the way off to catch a full breath, jaw and throat aching. Still, he felt smug about his sexual prowess in this regard and soon had Khan back in his mouth, eagerly sucking. He cupped Khan's full balls in one hand, playing carefully with their sack to see how much Khan enjoyed that added stimulation.

Khan had to shut his eyes temporarily, as a ragged moan escaped him. Watching Kirk like this was almost too much. 

Jim's own eyes widened and then narrowed in delight at Khan's response. This was holding the lion by his tail, daring him to strike at the one who played him so. But still, he could not help but continue his attentions, eager to draw more responses from his love

"Fuck," Khan muttered, hips rocking in spite of his best efforts to stay still. He desperately wanted to be able to fuck up into Kirk's mouth without hurting him, but he couldn't risk it. Kirk was making sure he enjoyed himself, though. He didn't doubt his mouth would be horribly sore later.

Jim rode out a few of Khan's thrusts and then pulled off his cock with a slurp and some obscene licking of his lips. "You're getting a little squirmy there, baby. Want to fuck into something, don't you?" He stood and stripped out of his pants, kicking them aside, before sliding right back into Khan's lap. "My ass would be good for that."

The sounds Kirk made when he drew off were almost enough to have Khan on edge on their own. As soon as the man returned to his lap, he hauled him in for a kiss, eager to taste himself on Kirk's lips. He was gentle in spite of his eagerness; he was still in the mood to let Kirk take things slowly.

Jim allowed Khan his exploration without hesitation, opening his mouth to the demanding tongue and sharing freely. He could feel that magnificent cock pressed intimately against the skin of his ass and rubbed over it slowly, loving the trails of wetness (his own spit and Khan's eagerness) that spread on him. He finally pushed away from Khan's mouth and murmured, "I did it, baby. Took you all in my mouth. Now gonna take you all in another way."

Khan almost protested when Kirk broke the kiss and was somewhat startled by the urge. It wasn't like him to care so much about kissing, but he did with Kirk. "Yes, you did. You are truly quite surprising, Captain," he murmured, nipping at Kirk's ear. He hissed as Kirk rubbed against him and reached for the jar of ointment. They would be needing it. 

Jim leaned against Khan's chest and tilted his ass up in a way to give better access, before murmuring seductively, "Call me Jim. When you're in the middle of really good sex, I think a few informalities are allowed." He scraped his teeth over Khan's lip and chewed on the bottom one for a moment.

"Jim," Khan agreed, opening the jar and coating his fingers thoroughly. It was in the back of is mind that thinking of the man as Jim was dangerous, but he set that aside for now and pressed a finger to his entrance, slowly sliding in. 

Jim hummed and lifted his ass even more to encourage Khan to slide his finger in deeper. This left his mouth with a nice section of Khan's neck and ear to explore, which he did with teasing touches. "Do you have a pet name?" he asked softly, licking at a delicate lobe. "Noonien? Khany?" He chuckled and bit down, even as his ass clenched a little around Khan's finger.

"No, I don't. I never saw the need," Khan said with a faint smile. He shivered at the attention to his neck and ear, gently pressing in with a second finger. "And you're the first to dare giving me one without permission. 

"Baby," Jim teased and kissed his nose with that same playfulness he'd shown before, gasping once at the stretch of two fingers and then easily accommodating them. "What fun is there without daring?" He rocked into the fingers now, obviously enjoying the sensations. 

"Very little," Khan said. It was something he had in common with Kirk, that sense of daring. Kirk was obvious in his enjoyment, and for a moment, Khan envied him his ability to be so open. He splayed his fingers slowly, letting Kirk have time to adjust.

Jim nuzzled Khan's cheeks and murmured, "You're getting into this taking it slow bit. Fucking lovely fingers you've got there. So nice and long." He arched his back and pressed all the way down into them.

"I can definitely see the appeal of taking it slowly," Khan said, nipping at Kirk's jaw. He groaned as he watched Kirk sink down on his fingers and twisted them just so, eager to watch his reaction.

"Oh, fuck, yeeeeeeah," Jim breathed on a long exhale. "Fuck, that's the spot. Give me more of that, baby. Don't let up on me."

Khan bit at Kirk's throat and pressed his fingers more deliberately against Kirk's prostate, working them faster. "Do you need another finger?" he asked.

"No," Jim decided. "I don't want one. Want that extra tightness for you, baby. That extra full feeling."

Khan's breath caught in his throat, and he withdrew his fingers slowly. He was gentle when he captured Kirk's lips, careful not to bruise him.

The kiss was gentle again, and Jim responded in kind, unsure of the reason, but willing to see where Khan went. In fact, he was surprised by how tender the other man seemed to be, but adaptable as always, he murmured against his mouth, "Be gentle with me, baby. Press that sweet cock of yours into me slow, so I can feel every inch fill me up with you."

It was unusual for him to be this gentle, but Khan was always willing to try new things. He made a purring sound of agreement against Kirk's lips and applied more ointment than necessary to his cock. He kept hold of Kirk's hips as he pressed in, dragging him down slowly. "Gentle enough?"

Jim allowed himself to be held purely by Khan's strong hands and let his head fall back, displaying himself deliberately to his lover's eyes. He let out a low, thrumming noise of pleasure in answer to Khan's question and reached out to caress his face and chest with tender hands. "Khan," he whispered, making the word sweet and almost loving.

Khan released Kirk's hips once he was seated in his lap, sliding his hands along the expanse of his back. There was something strange in Kirk's tone, something Khan might have mistaken for love under different circumstances. "Jim," he murmured, somewhere between an affirmation and an inquiry.

"Oh, this is nice," Jim answered and wiggled a little to fully seat himself. "Let me just enjoy this for a minute." He placed his arms over Khan's shoulders and then pressed in for a series of drugging kisses, one blending into another and then another, until he could scarcely breathe for them. "Khan," he repeated, answering the inquiry with one of his own.

"All right," Khan said, idly stroking Kirk's back and shoulders. He met his lips without hesitation, kissing him slowly and thoroughly. He was sure his lips were swollen past the point of looking ridiculous by the time Kirk let up to breathe. "Hm?" 

Jim paused a moment and then said, "I'm going to ride you now, Khan. Slow and deep and just so good." He lifted his hips and lowered them again, just the slightest of movements. "Want to help me?"

"Do you need the help?" Khan asked, a playful note to his voice. He cupped Kirk's hips and helped him to maintain the slow, steady pace. 

"Fuck, yeah, active participation is best," Jim said, "especially when you don't even break a sweat doing it." He leaned in for more kisses, biting gently at Khan's lips. 

Khan's mind was all but blown. The way Kirk kissed him was a strange mixture of playful and gentle, and he didn't know what to make of it. He broke the kiss to suck at Kirk's pulse, maintaining the speed and rhythm of his thrusts. 

Jim growled when Khan latched on to his neck, still working in time with his hips. The cock inside him pressed in all the right ways, sliding easily in the slick and hitting his prostate often enough to keep him happy. He pressed his nose into the softness of Khan's hair and inhaled his scent, which made him a little dizzy...dizzier. 

Khan forced himself not to draw away, knowing that as soon as he was able to speak, he would run his mouth and say too much. He would tell Kirk that he looked beautiful. His fingers traced Kirk's spine, so fragile compared to Khan's.

Jim moved his head when Khan pulled away from his neck, catching the other man's eyes and smiling beatifically. He allowed everything he felt to be reflected in his eyes, hiding none of the pure physical pleasure Khan gave him. Besides, there was something addicting about that ice gaze, something that made Jim want to draw responses out of the other man. "This feels incredible, baby," he purred. 

There was genuine warmth in Kirk's smile, and he was so obviously enjoying himself that Khan was helpless but to smile back. "Yes, it does," Khan agreed, almost a growl. There was more grit to his words than he'd intended, but he hadn't expected sex with Kirk to feel any different than it did with someone else.

"A smile," Jim breathed and kissed that mouth briefly. He sank all the way down in his lap and stilled, putting his hands over Khan's for a moment. "Want to come like this?"

"Of course I can smile. I've had little reason to," Khan said, biting back a protest when Kirk stopped moving. "I'm a sure bet, to use your vernacular. Do you have something else in mind?"

Jim traced his mouth and then asked, "And I make you want to smile? That's very flattering." He wiggled his hips a little and admitted, "I've been thinking of how well it was last time, withe me on my back and you above me."

Khan nipped at Kirk's fingers and chuckled low in his throat. "You are so demanding, Captain," he said. There was mild affection in the title this time around, not just sarcasm. "You expect me to do all the work."

"Well, next round, I can fuck you, baby," Jim teased right back, eyes laughing at Khan. He began to move on Khan's lap again, building them both back up slowly. 

Khan's eyes widened, and he had no idea how to respond at first, but once Kirk began to move again, pleasure loosened his tongue. "All right," he said. He tried to rationalize it as trying something different. 

Jim rewarded the answer with a tight squeeze around Khan and a kiss that left his own lips tingling. He also threw himself into his work, bouncing up and down to give Khan the ride of his life, even as sweat began to pour off of him.

The sound Khan made was something between a purr and a helpless groan. His hips surged to meet Kirk's as he tightened his hold on the man's hips. 

"That's right, just give in to the feel," Jim urged, tracing his hands over Khan's face, the sharp cheekbones and sloping lines and into his hair.

"Why don't you take your own advice?" Khan rumbled. His arm slid around Kirk's waist, securing him as he tipped forward onto his knees, lowering Kirk to his back so he could use his new found leverage to thrust into him.

Jim laughed a little at the move, wrapped his right leg around Khan and tilted his hips up invitingly. "I can do that," he murmured and kept his one hand tangled in Khan's hair, while the other wrapped tight around his middle back. "Give it to me, baby."

Khan nipped at Kirk's lower lip, trusting faster. "You're incorrigible," he said. "You just don't know when to stop. You'd be bruised and bloodied and not admit you need me to stop."

"Been there, done that," Jim agreed without a watt draining from his brilliant smile. He arched up into every thrust, making low noises of pleasure each time Khan struck his prostate. "Don't want to stop."

"We don't have to stop yet," Khan said, thrusting harder and faster.

Jim welcomed the thrust with an eagerness that was almost unbelievable, wishing he could let his lover even further into his body. He refused to touch himself, wanting to come only from Khan's cock driving into him

Khan bit back a groan. Kirk had yet to reach for himself, meaning he likely didn't intend to, and Khan felt a surge of pride knowing he could make him come without a hand on him.

Jim leaned up to kiss Khan and nipped at his jawline. "Whatever you want." He scratched a long line down his back, letting his blunt nails sink in. "Here for your pleasure."

"This is for my pleasure," Khan replied, curling his fingers in Kirk's hair. "I want to see you wrecked, Jim," he said, using his name deliberately. That was what he wanted so much more than getting off, himself.

Oh. That's what Khan wanted then. Jim lifted his mouth for a kiss and sucked at Khan's tongue when given the chance. "Wrecked," he murmured, letting his voice go a little hoarse. "All right." He tightened both his leg and arms around Khan and began to meet every thrust as hard and fast as his body could manage.

Khan growled against Kirk's lips as the man sucked at his tongue. He wasn't going to last as long as he'd hoped with Kirk moving like this against him, but it was worth it. He splayed his palm against the small of Kirk's back, angling his hips to allow him to rub against his prostate on every thrust.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," Jim chanted with every stroke of Khan into his body. "C'mon, baby," he rallied on a heavy breath. "Almost got me there. Little harder. Don't hold back."

"You seem very fond of that word," Khan teased, voice all grit now. He wouldn't have dared go any harder, but Kirk had asked, and the increase in force dragged a growl from the depths of his lungs. 

And whoo boy, this was like the Cardassian all over again, and Jim had regretted not getting on that ride a second time. He couldn't last much of this pounding, and his scream reverberated off the ceiling, as his semen splattered them both in rather messy fashion. His hands dug deep into Khan's skin, as he clung on for his life, as his orgasm just slammed through him in wave after wave, each one punctuated by another thrust from Khan.

Khan watched, eyes wide as Kirk shouted and held on for dear life as the orgasm swept through him. He caught his lips in a fierce kiss, thrusting faster until he couldn't hold on anymore, stifling a ragged cry against Kirk's lips when he came. 

Jim just kept holding on, even as his own orgasm ended, and rode out all of Khan's, before relaxing beneath him with a quiet sigh of pleasure. He stroked through Khan's hair and over his neck contentedly, kissing his face with gentle lips. His body hummed with satisfaction, which he echoed vocally, as well.

Khan's eyes slipped shut, and he nuzzled Kirk's jaw and face, relaxing against him. "Fuck," he muttered, nipping at Kirk's pulse. He looked content and satisfied, which made Khan feel proud of himself.

"Now who's favorite word?" Jim asked softly and allowed his hands to slide gently up Khan's body to tangle in his hair. He stroked idly and curled the strands through his fingers. 

"I suppose it does make the list," Khan said with a smirk. He rolled them to their sides and raked his fingers through Kirk's hair. 

"So, was that what you wanted then?" Jim purred and snuggled into Khan comfortably. "Am I wrecked enough to suit?" He stretched his body out a little, letting Khan look at him, if he wanted.

"You look satisfied. I got what I wanted," Khan said, ignoring the implications of his words. 

Jim chuckled and said, "Maddening bastard," before curling into his side. He grabbed one of Khan's arms and dragged it over his waist, seeing if the augment would allow it. "Well, I did enjoy it. Thank you."

Khan raised an eyebrow when Kirk dragged his arm over him, but he didn't protest, instead draping his arm across him. "Thank you, as well," he said, rubbing his face against Kirk's shoulder. 

Jim rumbled a little and said, "I know you're going to be wide awake in like two seconds, but just indulge me for a few. That was pretty energetic for a mere human." He turned his head to mouth at Khan's jaw.

"I could sleep," Khan said, which was as close as he planned on coming to admitting that he could be tired out by something like sex. "I'm happy to indulge you."

"Really?" Jim asked and rolled over to look into Khan's eyes. He tugged at his head with a playful hand and said, "Come here."

"Really," Khan said, rolling closer at Kirk's insistence. "Yes?" He could barely keep the smirk off his face, so he gave up trying.

"Smirking's not sexy," Jim said, but plastered his mouth to Khan's anyways. He rolled comfortably on his back and kept his hands on Khan's head, hoping the augment would humor him. He wanted to indulge in a little making out.

"You find it sexy," Khan protested, following Kirk's movements. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling lightly. Kissing was very appealing. He would be happy to kiss Kirk for the next few hours.

"I do not," Jim protested softly, even as he nipped at Khan's cheek and neck. He pressed their mouths together again and slipped him tongue, exploring contentedly and deeply.

"Because kissing someone is absolutely the best way to communicate that you're turned off," Khan teased, moaning against Kirk's lips as the man plundered his mouth.

Jim hummed his contentment at Khan's enjoyment of the kissing and pulled back to grin at him. "Tell me you've never done this before," he demanded. 

"I've never done this before," Khan said honestly. It would be a lie to claim he had never had sex before, but he had never done...this. He'd never been so fascinated by someone, never wanted so much to please him.

"Fun, isn't it?" Jim asked and traced Khan's perfect face with his fingertips. He rejoined their mouths and showed him just how much James T. Kirk knew about kissing and pleasing a lover with his lips, teeth and tongue. He had quite extensive knowledge.

"Very much so," Khan murmured, moaning against Kirk's lips. He'd never been with anyone who kissed the way he did, as if the world would end if he stopped. He was an amazing kisser, and Khan tried to replicate his actions.

"Mmm, well you're finally letting go and letting yourself be responsive," Jim rumbled and chewed softly on his bottom lip, before tugging. "I like it when you're responsive. It's fun to be with someone who shows enjoyment. Cold fish aren't good lays."

"Is that what you thought I was? A cold fish?" Khan asked, eyebrows raised. He'd been reserved, yes, but a cold fish? That was horrible.

"Well, you've got a nice layer of ice around you," Jim said, "but I knew you'd run hot if you let yourself." He mussed Khan's hair with both hands and tugged him down for another long, passionate kiss. His strong hands kneaded at Khan's shoulders, trying to ease the tension there.

Khan's lips quirked in spite of himself, and he met Kirk's lips eagerly, sucking on his tongue as if to disprove the theory that he was encased in ice. 

Jim crept his hand over the small of Khan's back and gripped his hip, tugging to urge him fully on top again. There was warmth to Khan now, his entire body raged with heat and it was translated into his kiss now, deep and commanding. He felt a deep spark of pride for bringing this out of the reserved augment. 

Khan detected a bit of a smile against his lips, but Kirk had every right to be smug. It was all right. He broke the kiss to allow the human to breathe, sucking at his throat and grazing his teeth down the line of his throat. 

"There you go again, making your territory," Jim said, even as he gave Khan more access to his throat. "All alpha on me." He shifted his body more comfortably align under the taller man. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"Should I not?" Khan asked, dipping his tongue into the hollow of Kirk's throat when he tipped his head back to expose it. "Right now I'm not thinking anything except that I'm enjoying myself," he admitted.

"Imagine you not thinking," Jim teased, but pulled Khan back up to look him in the eyes. "It's good, sometimes, not to think too much. Just feel." He stroked Khan's back and just regarded him for a long moment. "I guess I'm all right with you chewing on me."

That reminded Khan of his earlier, blurted agreement to let Kirk fuck him the next time. That would be 'just feeling' in a way he was unfamiliar with. "Sometimes, I suppose, but I can't imagine it being a good idea more often than not," he said. "This isn't chewing. You would feel chewing."

"Literal," Jim sing-songed and lightly smacked Khan's ass. "I suppose-" There was a beeping sound from one corner of the room. "Oh, fuck." He released Khan and began to sit up. "My communicator."

Khan's eyes widened when Kirk slapped his ass, but he heard a beep from the corner before he could reply. "Go," he said, moving to the side so Kirk could reach his communicator.


	2. Return to the Real World

Jim retrieved his communicator and looked at Khan. "Here's hoping this is the Enterprise. If it's Marcus... well, it's been sexy knowing you."

"If it's Marcus, there's still time for you to leave," Khan said, but they were fortunate. It wasn't Marcus. 

"Captain Kirk, if you possess your communicator and are able to use it, please reply. If I am addressing John Harrison, this is Acting Captain Spock of the USS Enterprise," because of course Spock had to follow procedure and refer to himself as the acting captain. "You have one minute to permit Captain Kirk to assure his crew of his safety and surrender yourself. Failure to comply will result in your pursuit and capture."

"He sounds very angry for a Vulcan," Khan remarked. 

"Where would I go?" Jim asked Khan and then picked up his communicator, flicking it open. "Spock, it's good to hear your voice. What's your situation?" He hoped that the Enterprise was alone up there. "Just so you know, I'm safe and unharmed."

"Somewhere safe," Khan said. If Marcus wanted to blow the area to hell and back, he wanted Kirk out of there, but these were Kirk's people. 

"We are orbiting Qu'noS, Captain. Admiral Marcus dispatched the Enterprise on a manhunt, but as murder violates the Prime Directive, our intent is to capture Harrison instead. Have you located him?" Spock inquired. 

Jim glanced at Khan and grinned, mouthing, "Have I found you?" before saying aloud to Spock, "Yeah, I'm with the fugitive, but things are more complicated than we thought. We're going to need a pickup and then to vamoose somewhere to plan."

"Indeed he has, Acting Captain," Khan said, trying and failing not to smirk. This was going to be...interesting. "We should move," Khan said. "There's too much interference with transporters in these caves."

There was a brief pause in communication while Spock let it sink in that Kirk was not only with Harrison, but that he felt comfortable enough to let him interrupt without snapping at him. "Fascinating," he murmured, more to himself than anyone else. "You have the capability to beam aboard the Enterprise?"

"With the proper coordinates, yes," Khan said. They would put him in a cell now, he was sure. No matter. Kirk would listen to him. They could still get Marcus.

"Spock, give us the coordinates and we'll beam up to the ship," Jim said. "We've got a few things to organize and then we'll come aboard. Assemble the senior staff and find somewhere the Enterprise can go and remain undetected for awhile."

They were planning together. Spock was hesitant to believe Khan innocent of all crimes, but so great was his trust in Kirk that he was prepared to give him the chance to explain his actions. "Affirmative," he said, rattling off the coordinates.

"ETA, five minutes. Just stay within range," Khan replied, rolling to his feet to dress and pack what they would need in the way of evidence.

"Thank you, Spock. We'll explain when we get there. Kirk out," Jim said and clicked the communicator shut. He glanced up at Khan and then moved to grab the back of his head and pull him down for a kiss. "It's been fun, baby. Guess it's time to be serious now." He stepped away and retrieved his uniform. 

"You are most welcome, Captain," Spock said. Some of the tension left his shoulders. Kirk was alive. They could work from there. 

Khan was startled at first, but he returned the kiss without hesitation. "I guess it is," he said, not entirely sure what to make of that kiss. Kirk hadn't needed to kiss him.

Jim quickly pulled on his clothes and then fetched a medkit to carefully heal the bite marks that were the most obvious. "All right. PADD of incriminating evidence, check. Portable transporter, check. Anything more?"

"Nothing," Khan said, feeling a twinge of disappointment when the marks faded from sight. He understood why, but that didn't mean he had to like it. 

Jim stood tall and said, "Lead the way, Mr. Singh. We've got a crazy Admiral to stop and some of your people to save."

Kirk meant it, Khan realized. He hadn't been of the belief that Kirk would intentionally harm his crew, but he sounded quite determined to save them. Seizing Kirk's arm, he scanned the area before dragging him out of the cave to an area they could use the transporter without interference. 

Jim allowed himself to be tugged along until they reached the transport site. There, he balked and said, "Look, Khan, we've got to play this cool. I'm on your side, but I'm still the Captain of the Enterprise. You can't just haul me around, right?"

"When we are out of immediate danger, there will be no reason for me to," Khan said, dropping his hand from Kirk's arm. 

"So, you're protecting me," Jim said. "Still all alpha on me." He shook his head, but was smiling, and then flicked open his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise. Mr. Spock, we'll be beaming up now." He stepped closer to Khan. "Whenever you're ready, Mr. Singh."

"You would do the same in my position," Khan said. 

"We are ready to receive you, Captain," Spock said. 

"Transporting now," Khan said, activating the machine. 

They beamed aboard one of the cargo bays, where they were met by a squad of security officers, Commander Spock and Dr. McCoy. Jim stepped away and in front of Khan in the same motion, lifting his arms and saying, "All right. I'm all right. Everybody take a few deep breaths here."

McCoy growled and stepped right over to him, tools already out and taking readings. "The Hell you are! You got kidnapped and dragged to the Klingon homeworld after being shot at, so don't tell us you're fine, Jim!"

"I can assure you that your captain is unharmed," Khan said, slowly raising his arms to show that he wasn't reaching for a weapon. 

"He appears largely unharmed," Spock said, watching the doctor attack Kirk with tricorders. 

"I am totally unharmed," Jim said, even as Bones scanned and prodded. He objected though, to a sensor stuck on his cheek, "Bones, get that off my face. Guys, I'm fine. But we're not going to be fine if we're sitting here when the Klingons or Marcus finds us."

"We may be here a while longer, Captain. There is a problem in engineering," Spock said. 

"Don't you find it suspicious that you've been stranded in enemy space?" Khan asked. 

"Wait, we're stranded out here in the open?" Jim demanded. "Can we even limp out of here? We have to find cover, Spock. We're dead if we're found by either the Klingons or Admiral Marcus."

"At the present, even a limp is beyond our capabilities. You do not sound surprised," Spock said, addressing Harrison for the first time. "Captain, explain. Admiral Marcus is the head of Starfleet. Why would we be in danger if he found us?"

"Because Admiral Marcus is behind my actions, Commander Spock," Khan said. "He planted torpedoes on your ship, didn't he? He sent you here to kill me and left you to die."

"Jim," Bones hissed suddenly, tricorder focused on his captain's neck, "what are these?"

Jim gave Bones a mischievous smile and ducked away from him, even as Bones made a horrible face at him. He held out the PADD to Spock. "Everything about Admiral Marcus is on here. If we can't get out of here, we need to make sure this information gets to someone safe- Admiral Pike. He'll at least make sure justice is done and Khan's family is safe." He paused and then said, "Oh, right, everyone, this isn't Commander John Harrison. This is, uh, Khan Noonien Singh...he's an augment. A three-hundred-year-old augment..."

Spock took the PADD from Kirk, he powered it up and began reading. It took him only seconds to devour the evidence mounted against the admiral. "I will have the evidence delivered to Admiral Pike at once. Perhaps he could summon aid."

"While we sit in enemy space? He can best aid us by spreading the information to those in the chain of command who've not been corrupted. Take me to Engineering," Khan said. If Kirk had a better idea, he would love to hear it.

Jim coughed a little at the question and moved over to Khan's side. "You think you can fix the Enterprise? Marcus sabotaged her?" He was already heading for Engineering, pulling Khan along this time and hoping the rest would follow.

" _Captain_ ," Spock said sharply. It was fortunate he had seen the evidence before realizing exactly what had transpired, otherwise he would have said Kirk's judgment was severely compromised by his dalliances with Khan. Rolling his eyes, he trailed after Jim.

"I think I have a better chance of fixing her than anyone currently down in Engineering, and we had better fix the bloody problem before he catches up to us. No communication with Starfleet directly, understood? Only with Pike," Khan said, following Kirk.

"Commander," Jim said with perfect innocence and stepped up the pace a little. "We'll only contact Pike. Spock, make sure Uhura knows she has to keep our messages from being intercepted by anyone else. Also, let Scotty know he's about to have extra help."

"Yes, Captain," Spock said, opening his communicator. "Lieutenant Uhura, orders from Captain Kirk: from this point forward, Enterprise communications are only to be addressed to Admiral Pike. Be watchful of interception; use scramblers if necessary. Also, please inform Engineering that we are approaching with rather unorthodox help."

"Does he ever use a contraction?" Khan muttered under his breath. 

Jim snorted and said so only Khan could hear, "You both are a little bit uptight." He glanced back at Spock, "Tell me what you know of our engineering problem." 

"Very little," Spock replied. "I know only that diagnostics are underway, and as of my last inquiry, there was no definitive answer."

Khan scowled. He didn't think he was that bloody uptight. Kirk evidently disagreed. 

Jim noted the unhappy expression and lightly brushed a hand over one of Khan's. He hoped the others didn't notice the informality. "Do you know how Marcus would have targeted our engines?" 

Spock noticed, but he said nothing. He found himself sharing a significant glance with McCoy, which was frightening enough in itself.

"I have some idea," Khan remarked, surprised by the contact. "What is the most dangerous and nearly-impossible to fix damage you can think of?"

"The warp core exploding," Jim said, "but that'd do more than incapacitate us. You'll have to talk to Scotty about it, I guess."

McCoy frowned at Spock and then at the way Khan and Kirk walked together. "So, is your friend going to explain why he attacked a room full of officers and then kidnapped you?"

"It will have to do with your warp core, I suspect," Khan said. "But yes, I intend to speak with your...Scotty." Glancing over his shoulder at the doctor, he quirked and eyebrow. "My explanation can be found on the PADD your First Officer is carrying. I do tire of repeating myself."

Spock's eyebrow twitched minutely, the Vulcan equivalent of a grimace. "The condensed version is as follows: Admiral Marcus desires a war with the Klingons. In the hope of gaining advanced knowledge of military tactics, an augment from the Eugenics war was awakened from his sleep and used as a weapon," Spock explained, highlighting the relevant information before offering McCoy the PADD.

"Eugenics War," McCoy repeated with a shiver. "That's just great. A remnant of our twisted past to try and bring on a twisted future."

"You know, you don't all have to follow along," Jim grumbled as they entered Engineering.

"Captain!" Scotty called and was there instantly. "There's a coolant leak in the warp core, but there's no reason for it. We've got it nearly sealed, but the damage is extensive."

"Yes. What he wants with the captain, I remain uncertain, but there is evidence of sexual intimacy," Spock said. Pon Farr was not spoken of to outworlders, but normal sexual congress was not a shameful matter, so he had no reason to suspect he would offend McCoy's delicate sensibilities. 

"They're concerned for you," Khan said. They were as loyal to Kirk as his crew was to him. "Was there other damage?" he asked.

Scotty shook his head and said, "The leak did enough. Forced us out of warp, too."

Jim glanced over his shoulder at McCoy and Spock and asked, "Are you two gossips done? We've got a lot to do if we're going to get out of this." He looked back at Khan. "Can you help Scotty?"

Glancing at Scotty, Khan nodded. "Khan Noonien Signh. I'm at your disposal."

"All of you back to your posts," Jim said with a special look for Bones and Spock. "We'll let Scotty and Khan take it from here. Spock, you and I need to talk." He turned and nodded at Khan and Scotty. "I'll leave you to it. Khan, I'm trusting you. I hope you prove worthy." 

Khan didn't want to disappoint. If anything happened to the ship, he would also lose his crew. It was to his benefit to make certain the warp drive was in working order. "I will. Lead the way, Mr. Scott."

"Thank you, Mr. Singh. Scotty, trust me, this guy's a genius. Point him to what needs doing and then get it done for us. We're in big trouble if we can't move," Jim said and turned to walk with Spock. "Mr. Spock, whatever you want to ask, now's the time."

"I... am uncertain where to begin," Spock admitted. "Do you believe your judgment has been compromised by your involvement with Singh? What do you intend to do with him?"

"We had sex, Spock," Jim said with a little grin of memory. "I didn't give him my hand in marriage. So no, I don't feel compromised by my involvement... I am more than a little shaken about Admiral Marcus, though. For him to have gotten so far in his plans, there's a large conspiracy at Starfleet." His grave expression as he faced his First Officer showed just how badly that knowledge affected him. Starfleet was what had saved him, given him purpose, to find out it was corrupt was a painful blow.

"Chemicals produced during physical intimacy can lead to an emotional attachment. Many scientists believe the evolutionary purpose of the orgasm is to stimulate pair bonding," Spock pointed out. He felt as disturbed as Jim looked, but he concealed it as best he could. "As with cancerous organs, the conspirators must be removed and replaced. It does not mean the body has failed."

"Then I'm pair-bonded with half of San Francisco and most of Iowa," Jim said. "And cancer used to kill a lot of people." He stepped out of the turbolift as it stopped on the bridge, smiling when Chekov announced his presence. "Lt. Uhura, have you managed to reach Admiral Pike?"

Spock rolled his eyes, but he refrained from making the obvious statements. "Be that as it may, a group of corrupt admirals does not make all of Starfleet corrupt," he said. 

"The data was successfully sent without being intercepted, but I don't have him on standby. Should I hail him now?" Uhura asked. 

"No, we'll let him do what needs to be done now," Jim said with a smile for Uhura. "Keep an ear out for any transmissions from the planet or nearby. You may be our best early warning system. Thank you, Lt." He headed for his chair and sighed happily as he sat in it and turned back to Spock. "And thank you, Mr. Spock, for coming after me."

"Yes, sir," Uhura said, smiling fondly at Spock as she headed back to her station. 

"You are most welcome, Captain. It was what you would have done," Spock said, inclining his head to Nyota as she passed. They had all been worried for Kirk. 

```````

In Engineering, Scotty led Khan into the affected area of the warp core. "There was nae warning of the leak until suddenly I had to manually stop warp," he said. "That's a large shock for mae ship and I nae appreciate it."

Khan... had no fucking idea what some of those words were supposed to be, but there was enough context for him to sort it out. "There are torpedoes on board -- how many?"

"Ach, forget the bloody torpedoes, man," Scotty said, beginning to work on some of the worst damage. "Admiral Bloody Marcus tried to convince Mr. Spock to fire them at the planet, regardless of the consequences. He told Spock that Captain Kirk would be dead long before we could get here."

Khan gritted his teeth against the urge to throw a fit and forced himself to go to work. "How many? It's important," he said. If there was anyone missing... There had to be all seventy-two. 

Scotty glanced at Khan and asked, "What makes you so interested in those torpedoes? We have a job to do here. If you nae can focus on it, you won't be of much use to get the ship moving again."

Khan wanted to hit Scotty so hard it broke his tiny face, but he held back. "Because they aren't normal torpedoes. The contain cryo beds holding my crew. How many?"

"Wait, what?" Scotty asked and took a step back from Khan. "There's what in the torpedoes?" He turned and hit the comm. "Scott to Captain Kirk. Sir, you better get down here. I think Khan needs to talk to you about the torpedoes."

"Torpedoes?" Jim asked and looked at Spock with widened eyes. "You have the damn torpedoes on my ship?"

Khan fought back his growl and kept working. Jim would want to know now, which was bloody fine, and they could get out of Klingon space. 

"Admiral Marcus said you would be dead before we found you. He ordered us to launch the torpedoes at Kronos, but as we have no idea of their payload, I decided to ignore his order," Spock said. 

"I'll be right down," Jim told Scotty. "Keep working on the warp core." He frowned up at Spock. "Thanks for not blowing me up. Marcus shouldn't have even thought you'd ever do something like that." He stood and gestured to the chair. "You have the conn. I need to find out about those torpedoes. Khan'll be going crazy soon."

"Admiral Marcus had every reason to believe I would follow his orders," Spock said. He inclined his head and took a seat, hoping nothing else developed before they were able to leave enemy space. 

"And break Starfleet Regulations," Jim said and shook his head a little. "More fool he." He stepped into the turbolift and called, "Engineering." He jogged out of the lift and down the corridor to Engineering. "Khan?" he asked, as soon as he was within hearing of the augment.

"The torpedoes Marcus wanted fired on Kronos contain my crew members," Khan said, not glancing up from his work. "Marcus wanted weapons, threatened my crew, so I built him weapons, and I smuggled them into the torpedoes. The leak has almost been repaired."

"So, we have your crew," Jim said, watching as the engineering crew worked diligently to fix the damage. "That's good then. We don't have to worry about finding them, and when you're done here, you can make sure they're all well."

"I...can?" Khan was surprised. He'd expected he might be taken into custody as soon as he'd helped with the repairs. 

Jim walked closer to Khan and put a hand on his arm. "I said I'd make sure your crew was safe. I wasn't lying to you, Khan. And you're the one who can get them out of those torpedoes and make sure their cryotubes are still working."

Khan settled his hand on Kirk's and gripped it lightly. "Thank you, Jim. Your kindness is greatly appreciated."

"I believe in doing what's right," Jim said fiercely. "No matter the circumstances." He nodded once and then turned to Scott. "Scotty, what's our timeline."

"A couple more hours, Captain, before we can achieve warp," Scott said. "But we should be able to give you impulse in about fifteen minutes."

"Then I'll be stealing Khan from you in fifteen minutes," Jim said. "Let Spock know as soon as we can move."

Khan brushed his thumb over Kirk's knuckles. He wanted to kiss him badly, but he maintained his composure and returned to work. He couldn't fathom that he would ever want Kirk so badly, but he did. 

Jim went to his quarters for a change of clothes and a quick wash, before returning to Engineering, as he felt the ship begin to move again. He headed for the nearest comm and hit the button, "Kirk to Spock. I feel us underway. We've found somewhere safe for the duration?"

"Spock here, Captain. We have for now. However, it remains to be seen if we will be able to conceal our position should atmospheric conditions change abruptly," Spock said. "Has the issue involving the torpedoes been resolved?"

"I'll be meeting with Khan now to figure out about his crew," Jim said. "Let me know if the situation changes up there." He logged out and headed into Engineering to retrieve Khan. Pausing for a moment to watch the tall augment work beside members of his crew, he blew out a little breath and hoped that somehow, they could work this out. With a smile that was bright and real, he went up to Khan. "Hey. Let's go get your crew out of those torpedoes." 

"Affirmative," Spock said. Khan's crew. He really was not thrilled with the idea of a crew from the Eugenics War roaming about the Enterprise. Surely Jim had more sense. 

Khan was directing a few of the Engineering grunts around after instructing them on what to look for in their search for other possible sabotaged areas. His crew was on board this ship. It was bloody well returning to Earth safely. "Yes, thank you. Lead the way," he said.

Jim led Khan to where they'd stored the torpedoes and stared at them all. "Seventy-two," he murmured. "Marcus really was determined to erase all of the evidence. May I help you get them out?"

There was a faint shine to his eyes, but Khan refused to let the tears of gratitude that threatened fall. Nodding, he moved to the first and slowly entered the correct sequence to disarm the torpedo and open it. "Same code for all of them," he said.

"Once we make sure all of the cryotubes are safe, we'll put them in Sickbay until we get back to Earth, all right?" Jim asked, opening the first one and finding a woman inside. "Would you like to check everyone over as I open the torpedoes?"

"Yes, that would be acceptable," Khan said. He worked quickly, checking everyone's vitals and moving to examine those encased in the torpedoes Kirk opened. "All stable so far, but it's better to check them all to be certain."

Jim kept opening torpedoes and glancing quickly at their contents before moving on. And then he came to his thirty-sixth torpedo, and when he looked inside, he made a noise of distress. "Khan," he said, staring at the cracked glass and the inhabitant, who was quite clearly dead.

He knew the instant he heard that awful sound. Khan didn't want to look, but he steeled himself as best he could and approached the unit. At first it seemed he wouldn't react at all, but then he turned on the casing, pounding the useless torpedo as if he could dismantle it by punching it, as if it could be punished for failing in its true purpose.

Jim watched Khan for a moment, knowing better than to interrupt a rage that could smash in the metal sides of brand new torpedoes. He feels completely useless in that moment, even as he carefully covered over the tube containing the mangled face. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Open the others," Khan snarled, moving to the next torpedo. Marcus was going to pay for this. If he had his way, he would kill him with his bare hands. He wanted to make him suffer for hours, days if possible, one day for every life lost. Marcus had better hope Khan's crew was only down one member.

Jim swallowed and moved to the next torpedo, but hesitated and lifted a hand out to touch Khan's shoulder gently. "Khan," he said, empathy deep in his voice.

Khan didn't lash out this time. The tubes had been shattered, but there were no dents in the torpedoes. Marcus must have been working his way through the crew and been forced to load them onto the Enterprise. The others would have been killed when the Klingons found the ship and attacked. "I have to check the rest," he said. "I owe them that."

"Of course we will," Jim said and slid his hand down to tangle their fingers together. "We'll look at them all, Khan. But it's all right to spend a moment and mourn your loss, if you want." 

"It's not wise to hold my hand right now," Khan warned. In his current frame of mind, he could tightened his grip and shatter Kirk's hand, and that wasn't what he wanted. Nausea swamped him, and he freed his hand to ask, "Nearest lavatory?"

"In the right corner of the cargo bay," Jim said, pointing the way. "You wouldn't hurt me." He said that with a quiet confidence.

Khan wasn't so sure of that. He wasn't sure of anything right now. He barely made it in time to have a meltdown in private. He could only dry-heave, but that was bad enough not to want to do it publicly. When he was able to calm himself, he slipped back out and nodded. "I will grieve for them when I know which members of my family I have to grieve," he said.

Jim regretted that Khan felt the need to hide his emotions, but also understood. How many times had he done the same thing? "All right." He began to open the next torpedo, relieved when the person inside looked to be safe and sound.

Perhaps later he would feel able to drop his guard, but not here, not now. Khan breathed a sigh of relief and nodded to Kirk, setting to work as quickly as he could. He just needed to know how many, who he'd lost, and then he could see the others safely to Sickbay.

Jim felt a light sweat break out on his forehead as they continued to check cryotubes. He was just beginning to relax as they reached the sixty-eighth torpedo, when he opened another and found a corpse in even worse shape than the first. "Fuck," he said and covered it up instinctively. "Don't look."

Khan's eyes slipped shut, but he had to look. "Step aside, please," he said firmly, approaching the tube. He didn't want to see, but he had to identify the body. He'd been working so quickly he couldn't remember who occupied any given torpedo by number alone.

"Khan, really, there's no reason to look," Jim said with a note of urgency. "You can figure our who it is by taking an inventory of everyone else." He didn't stand aside, blocking the view with his body.

"If someone murdered a member of your crew, would you not want to know their fate?" Khan asked. "My mind will only conjure images far worse than the reality. At least this way I will know for certain."

Jim's shoulders slumped, but he stood aside for Khan to look, head hung. "Sorry is such an inadequate word," he said. "I've written too many letters to the families of fallen crewmembers, and there's never the right words."

Khan's breath caught in his throat, but he refrained from shouting or giving voice to his anguish. "The family members who need to be notified are all here in these tubes. We've only a few more to go," he said. 

Jim swallowed hard and nodded, moving to the next torpedo. He opened the last four with his heart in his mouth, relieved each time an undamaged tube and person was revealed. When they got to the last, he stepped aside and let Khan finish his examination of his crew. Two out of seventy-two was not a horrible ratio, given all of the events that had effected the torpedoes and cryotubes, but Jim knew that Khan felt each one like a knife to the gut. He did every time he lost a member of his crew. And there were so few of Khan's people left. When he sensed that Khan was done, he stepped over to put a hand on his right shoulder, testing his welcome. 

Losing two out of seven hundred would have hurt him, or two out of seven thousand. Khan didn't tense at Kirk's touch this time, even leaned into it. 

Jim went by instinct and empathy, moving to put his arms around Khan and drawing him close. He ended up threading a hand in Khan's hair and one around his lower back, stroking gently. "I'm so sorry," he murmured. 

Khan let Kirk pull him close and nodded. "Thank you," he said softly. "The others need to be moved to Sickbay." And then he had no idea what would be done with him. 

Jim released Khan, who felt stiff in his arms, and looked up at him. "I'll get a security and medical team together to help get them out of the torpedoes and into Sickbay. I imagine you want to supervise?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. It shouldn't take too long. Shall I report to the brig when I've finished?" Khan said. He had told Kirk he would answer for his crimes once he knew his crew was safe. Pike had been informed of Marcus' crimes. 

"Are you planning to try and take over my ship or hurt my crew?" Jim asked, looking up into his eyes. 

"No," Khan said, planning to move his crew to Sickbay and retire for the evening to grieve those he'd lost. 

"Then why would I need or want you in the brig?" Jim asked. "I need you by my side, helping me plan for what we're going to do when Marcus arrives. Because if you're right, he'll be here soon. And you're the one who knows him and the weapons at his disposal best. I need you, Khan. My crew and your family needs you."

"He has the capabilities to catch up to us even at full warp," Khan said. "As soon as the ship is able, we need to get these torpedoes loaded and head back to Earth. They're evidence. If he catches up to us, which I assume he will, we may have no choice but to fire."

"You don't have to try and tell me everything now," Jim said and then paused. "Unless you want some time to yourself or with you crew?" He felt suddenly very low for not having thought of that. "If you need some time..."

Khan thought about it, but he didn't want to wake them now, when they would be disoriented and then angry. He needed time to be able to speak with them and explain things. He wasn't even one hundred percent certain what he was going to explain. "I could use a shower," he said.

"I'll get you assigned quarters near me," Jim said, "if you'd like. Or I can get you quarters near Sickbay, so you can visit the cryotubes." He frowned a little. "We can't wake everyone up yet. You understand that?" 

"Anywhere," Khan said. "I'll visit them no matter where I am. Yes, I know. I wouldn't want to wake them in the face of such uncertainty. We may all die." 

"I'll put you near Sickbay then," Jim said and moved to a console nearby. He accessed the computer and located suitable quarters for Khan, assigning them and notifying Spock and security. "There. All done. Just ask the computer for directions." 

"Thank you, Jim. You've been...immeasurably kind," Khan said. He wanted to ask Kirk to join him for a shower, but kept quiet. There was so much to be done, and Marcus could find them at any minute. 

"I'll get that help down here to move your people and seal back up the torpedoes. Can you show them how to arm them...just in case?" Jim asked, looking at the destructive weapons. "As you say, we might need them."

"Thank you," Khan said, nodding. "Yes, of course. The payloads won't cause problems with your warp drive." He motioned a few of the weapons specialists over to fill them in on the torpedoes. 

Jim began to direct the other personnel to fetch hovercarts to carry Khan's crew to Sickbay and notified Bones, who grumbled at him, but not too loudly. He didn't give them permission to move anyone, though, until Khan's attention was back with him. "My crew is ready to move your people, with your permission."

Khan turned back to Kirk and nodded his approval. "Carry on," he said. They were professionals. He would be close to his crew at all times, which was enough for now.

Jim watched for a little while and then turned to Khan. "I should report back to the bridge. Let me know when you feel up to talking to me some more about Marcus' weapons. We'll be trying to find some weaknesses in his ship."

"We could beam aboard," Khan said. "He would never suspect it. Send for me if you need my help. I'll likely stop by Sickbay once I've showered." 

"Beam on board?" Jim asked. "To do that, we'd have to get him to lower his shields." He frowned and shook his head. "We'll talk later."

"Which is doable," Khan said. He inclined his head and gripped Kirk's shoulder briefly before asking the computer for directions to his guest quarters. He made his way there and only allowed himself a minor breakdown when the door closed. 

Jim met up with Spock and told him everything Khan had said about the ship they were about to face. "So, in conclusion, we're fucked," he said, so only the Vulcan could hear.

"Indeed. Without lubricant," Spock agreed. It was his hope that saying something so out of character would startle Jim back into some semblance of normalcy. 

Jim's mouth dropped open, as he gawked for a moment. "Commander Spock," he gasped, "did you just make a completely inappropriate joke?"

"Possibly," Spock said, one corner of his mouth quirking. It was a misconception that Vulcans never smiled. He'd been known to smile every now and again, but it happened very rarely, and usually Nyota was the only one who saw it.

Jim's eyes narrowed as he regarded Spock. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of my very proper first officer telling lewd jokes?"

"I was attempting to use the element of surprise to jar you out of your confusion. It does seem to have gone according to plan," Spock said.

"My confusion," Jim repeated and blinked at Spock, sitting back in his chair. "What do you mean?"

"You are normally quite certain of the next course of action, but now you are hesitant. I find it... disconcerting," Spock replied.

"The next course of action will be determined by what happens first- our warp core gets fixed, Marcus shows up and finds us or the Klingons come calling," Jim said. "I know what I'll do in the first and third instances. But Marcus...he's Starfleet, Spock. And his ship is huge. I know what we'll have to do, but I don't really want to do it."

"Nor do I, but the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Admiral Marcus cannot be permitted to continue the spread of his corruption," Spock said. "If he finds us, perhaps allowing him to speak with his daughter will make him see reason."

"His daughter?" Jim asked. "What daughter?" He straightened up in his chair and stared at Spock. "We have the admiral's daughter?"

"Carol Marcus, your new science officer," Spock said. "She lied about her name and forged her request here to investigate the torpedoes."

"We have the Admiral's daughter," Jim murmured and rubbed his forehead. "This just keeps getting more complicated. Oh well, between her and Khan, we should have all the knowledge we need about Marcus' weapons and plans. All right, we'll see if an appeal does help. But if it doesn't we're going to need to use the torpedoes Marcus gave you."

"Firing on his Engineering deck will likely require him to reroute power from his shields, meaning we could beam aboard his ship or transport him here," Spock said. 

"You and Khan have similar ideas," Jim said. He hit the comm and said, "Khan, will you report to the bridge please?" 

Spock tipped his head in acknowledgement. "Unsurprising. Augments have enhanced intelligence," he said. 

"One moment," Khan said, heading for the bridge.

Jim eyeballed him for a moment and then said, "Yeah, I was right." He perked up a little as Khan entered the Bridge and stood. "Mr. Sulu, you have the conn. Commander Spock, Mr. Singh, with me to my Ready Room, please."

Spock eyed the augment suspiciously and followed Kirk. He hoped Khan didn't betray them -- Kirk was obviously attached. 

Khan trailed after the pair, expression carefully blank. His crew had been relocated to Sickbay and were in good health. That was a relief. 

Jim took a seat at his desk and gestured the other two to the seats in front. "Mr. Singh, both you and Commander Spock appear to feel that the best chance we have is to use the torpedoes on the Vengeance. Mr. Singh, can you tell us more about that ship?"

Spock sat immediately, while Khan remained standing to access one of the computer screens. It took a bit of illegal maneuvering, but he was able to access the schematics so he could display its inner workings. "If we target here and here, he'll have to preserve the environmental systems at the expense of his shields. We can shred the Vengeance like tissue."

"Uh, we prefer not to shred the Vengeance," Jim said gently, knowing Khan was hurting over his crew. "Can we take the ship from the inside, once his shields are lowered?"

Khan frowned. "Yes, we can," he said. 

"A skeleton crew to run the ship, according to the information you provided us," Jim said, reading the expression on Khan's face and feeling a frission of worry down his spine. "Commander Spock, once the Vengeance is incapacitated, you will lead a small boarding party to overtake the crew. The Admiral and his crew are to be placed in the brig. We will then take them back to Earth for prosecution."

"Yes, Captain," Spock said with a nod. "That seems most logical."

"Commander Spock, I need a moment alone with Mr. Singh," Jim said, studying the augment's face intently.

"Yes, Captain," Spock said, inclining his head before slipping out of the Ready Room.

"Yes, Captain?" Khan inquired, leaning against the side of the desk.

"I want to be able to trust you," Jim said, walking around his desk and going to stand in front of Khan. "But I know your anger at Marcus is terrible."

"You can understand why I have a difficult time forgiving Marcus for what he did," Khan said.

"I don't expect you to forgive him," Jim said. "I don't plan to forgive him, either. No time soon, anyway. Not after what he did to you and your crew. But I will bring him to justice. That's the right thing to do."

Khan ground his teeth and forced himself not to throw the chair Spock had vacated. "There is a form of justice in his death for the deaths of my crew members," he said.

"But that is not how Federation justics works," Jim said and reached out to take one of Khan's hands in his. "That is not how it should work. That's what Marcus wanted when he sent Spock after us." He squeezed his hands. "When we get back to the Federation, I'll do my best for you. Speak at your trial. Talk to the brass. Whatever."

"Thank you," Khan said. He stared down at Kirk's hand, stroking his thumb over the backs of his knuckles. 

"Khan, did you really mean what you said, on the planet?" Jim demanded. "About keeping me?"

Khan was torn. A part of him wanted to lie and insist that no, he had been saying what he thought Kirk wanted to hear, but why would he have wanted to hear that? "Yes, I did," he admitted. 

Jim bit his lower lip and stared at Khan for a long moment. "I can't pretend I'm not shit at anything that isn't sex," he said. 

"Nor can I," Khan said. He had never really put much effort into anything else. His life was his crew and their mission. That mission... would not be tolerated no matter how logical it was.

"I have no idea what the future will hold," Jim said, "but while you're here, on this ship and with me...I'll be yours."

Khan shivered. He knew how difficult it was for Kirk to make that statement and felt all the more protective of the man because of it. He sealed their lips together in lieu of a verbal response. He couldn't think of an adequate reply at the moment. 

Jim put a hand on the back of Khan's head and let him have all he wanted in the kiss. This was, well, it was a dangerous moment for them both. He was giving Khan another reason to behave, another reason not to look solely for revenge. "Khan," he murmured, "I'm feeling a little tired. Are you?"

Kirk was a dangerous man. He was playing with fire, and he damn well knew it. "A bit," Khan admitted.

"We're not needed right now. Let me show you my quarters," Jim said. "I'm looking forward to sleep in a real bed." He pressed soft kisses to Khan's neck and bit down sharply at his tendon. "Please."

Sleeping in a real bed sounded like a dream come true, and Khan had always been a hedonist. They would be summoned if they were needed. Sucking in a breath, he gripped Kirk's hip, squeezing the area he knew was bruised. "Lead the way," he said.

Jim hissed at the squeeze and growled a little at Khan. "Bastard." He pulled hard on his hair, yanking him down for a kiss, which he got only when Khan relented.

Khan groaned when Kirk yanked at his hair and met his lips with almost bruising intensity, nipping and soothing the discomfort with his tongue. He left the bruise alone for now, hand sliding up to Kirk's hair.

"Fuck," Jim muttered and thumbed over Khan's cheekbones with both hands. "It's so hot to know how strong you are compared to me." He pulled back and pressed his forehead to Khan's right shoulder for a moment, breathing out. "Have to try not to get too mussed up before we wander through the bridge."

Khan nodded, smoothing Kirk's hair as best he could. "Are we suitable to pass through the bridge now?" he asked. He looked forward to it, since he suspected most of the bridge crew knew they were involved. 

"You are," Jim said with a teasing smile. "Not a hair out of place on you. Are my lips swollen? Cause they feel kind of swollen."

"A bit," Khan said, looking quite smug. "But you otherwise look fine."

Jim snorted at the expression and leaned up to kiss those quirked lips, figuring a little more swell would hardly matter. "Come on then. We're braving the gauntlet." He strolled casually out of his Ready Room and headed for the turbolift. "You have the conn, Commander Spock. Please contact me when we're either ready to get out of here or if sensors detect approaching ships."

Khan returned the kiss gently, following Kirk from his Ready Room. He had to applaud the crew for keeping their stares to a minimum. 

"Yes, Captain," Spock said, leaving his station in favor of the chair. 

Jim relaxed back into the wall of the turbolift, after the door closed behind him. "Even with warp speed, nothing travels faster than gossip. The whole ship will be abuzz with this." He chuckled and shook his head. "I really am crazy." 

"They don't seem surprised," Khan remarked, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Kirk in the turbolift. He was glad the man's crew was supportive of him. No one had glared or given him a disapproving glance. 

"I have a reputation," Jim said. "Well deserved. And not something I've ever worried about before. But I'm going to take heat for this and not like anything I've known before." He exited the tubrolift as it stopped on his floor. 

"I apologize," Khan said, following Kirk when the doors opened. 

"I walked into this with my eyes open," Jim said, "and I want it, too. I'm not adverse to fighting for things that are worth the struggle." He entered his quarters and headed straight for the bathroom. "My turn to shower. Make yourself at home."

Khan was surprised that Kirk so firmly believed he was worth the risk, but also very pleased. "Thank you," he said, wandering through Kirk's quarters in search of anything interesting that would tell him more about the man's personality. 

Kirk hadn't brought many personal items with him, when he joined Star Fleet, but there were some things he had gathered since then, including a collection of old hardbound books, which were lovingly cared for. There was also a model of an old-fashioned motorbike, a picture of his mother and brother, some Vulcan art (a gift from the older Spock) and a small collection of knives. 

He took a quick shower, needing to wash away the grime of the planet. And when he strolled back into his quarters, heading for bed, he wasn't wearing a stitch. A little bit of water trickled from his hair and down his back and chest, which he ignored. Groaning happily, he flopped on his back on the bed, limbs akimbo and body perfectly positioned to let Khan see all of his front.

Khan was impressed by the books, which were obviously well cared for. He was tempted to start reading one, but he doubted Kirk would be in the shower long enough for him to get halfway through. He wondered how quickly the Vulcan could read. The knife collection was interesting, as well. He chuckled when Kirk returned from the shower and threw himself on the bed. He paused for only a moment before undressing and stretching out beside him.

Jim turned his head to grin at Khan and then rolled right over to lay half on top of him. "What do you think of the Captain's quarters? Pretty nice, huh?" He settled his head on Khan's shoulder and shut his eyes, enjoying being pressed up against the taller man. A hand found Khan's chest and stroked in languid movements, wanting the other man to relax.

"They are quite nice. The books were a pleasant surprise," Khan said. His eyes shut so he could enjoy Kirk's petting. He slipped his arm around the man's shoulders, tracing patterns in the droplets of water still clinging there.

Jim kissed the skin of his shoulder and then up to the join with his neck, before murmuring, "I'm really, terribly sorry about your crewmembers. Is there anything we can do to, you know, honor them or something? A memorial?" He reched up to cup Khan's cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the skin.

"Thank you," Khan said quietly. He leaned into Kirk's palm, nuzzling against his hand. "That's something I would like to discuss with the rest of the crew. We'll decide on the best way to honor them." He hadn't expected Kirk to even think of something like that. It was... very kind.

"All right," Jim agreed, just now realizing that the dead may have had other family members among the crew. "Just...let me know if there's anything we can do to help, or make it easier. As impossible as that probably is." He slid his hand back down to rest on Khan's opposite shoulder, stretched out over his chest. 

"You have already done more to help than I anticipated," Khan said, holding Kirk tightly. "Your kindness is greatly appreciated." And he also appreciated being this close to Kirk. His was a reassuring weight on Khan's chest.

Jim levered himself up on one arm and leaned in to kiss Khan. These were not passionate, demanding kisses, but instead, gentle and reassuring, affectionate and even comforting. He was always better with actions than words and kissing was an art he knew well, though this kind of kissing was mostly new to him. He figured it was even newer to the man underneath him.

Khan had never been kissed this way by anyone but Kirk. It was... comforting. There was affection there in his kiss, and Khan was helpless but to return it, keeping it gentle and slow. 

Jim parted their mouths with a light hum and smiled at Khan, warm and content. "And to think this started with you shooting at me," he teased softly. "Guess I really was looking for someone to literally knock me off my feet and carry me away." He sealed their lips again, still enjoying the sweetest of kisses.

Kirk's real smile was dazzling, and Khan returned it. He chuckled softly. "Perhaps you were," he said, meeting the kiss softly. He felt... better. Devastated still, but better

"And you were looking for a Starfleet captain," Jim said. "No wonder you had to wait so long."

"Three hundred years," Khan said. "Three hundred years of waiting. Are you worth it, I wonder?" There was a teasing note to the question, and he stroked Kirk's face as he asked it.

 

"That's up to you to decide," Jim said and leaned into the touch with a smile. "I'll try to be worth it." He turned his face and caught Khan's hand in both of his, dotting kisses and nips on the palm and each finger.

Khan watched as Kirk peppered his hand with gentle kisses and realized he had already made up his mind. He'd always been decisive; it shouldn't have surprised him that he was no different here. "I think you are," he said.

"Khan." Jim stared at him with shock and then said, "That's- you don't have to answer me now. There's no rush to decide if I'm all that."

"I suppose I should let you make good on what you said on Qu'noS. I'll be able to evaluate your worth after you fuck me," Khan said, wondering if Kirk actually had the nerve to try. 

Jim blinked and then laughed, throwing back his head and just letting himself go. "Done. I'll make sure you enjoy yourself more than you thought possible, baby." He tipped him a wink.

Khan hadn't meant for it to be that entertaining, but he found himself grinning the harder Kirk laughed. "I'm going to hold you to that statement," he said. 

"I wouldn't want you to do anything else," Jim said and leaned in for another soft kiss. "But now, I really do want some sleep. There's going to be Hell sooner rather than later."

"I can imagine," Khan said, kissing him softly. "Go to sleep, Jim, and let us hope that Hell waits at least six hours." 

"I do like it when you call me Jim," he said sleepily and curled back up to rest his head on Khan's shoulder. His body slotted naturally against the older man's, and he was asleep in a few moments.


	3. The Vengeance

Jim tried to bolt upright as the red alert went off, but found himself held down tightly by his lover. "Khan," he said, "I think Hell has come."

Khan's eyes opened, and he sat straight up, releasing Kirk in order to roll out of bed. "That was quick," he allowed. 

Jim struggled into his uniform and then rushed over to Khan, threading his hands into his hair and pulling him down for a deep kiss. He held on for a split second more than he'd planned to allow himself and then took off toward the bridge. "Meet me on the bridge when you're ready."

Khan kissed him back, fingers locked around the back of Kirk's neck, and only drew back so he could dress. "I'll only need a moment."

Jim ran to the turbolift and nearly jogged in place until it opened and spilled him on to the bridge. "Report," he blurted at Spock, even as he turned and saw a huge Federation vessel on the screen. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath. "Do they see us?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. Clearly, he didn't need to report. "I believe so," he said, glancing away from Kirk when Khan jogged on the bridge. 

"Have they hailed us yet?" Khan asked. 

"We have not been hailed by the Federation vessel, Captain," Uhura said, keeping her eyes on Kirk.

"All right, here we go," Kirk said and squared his shoulders. "Hail the vessel, Lieutenant."

"How do you want to play this? Shall I make myself scarce?" Khan asked. If he hid, they could claim to have captured him, even killed him. It might buy them time. 

"Just stay out of his line of sight," Jim said. "I want you here to respond to what he says, if necessary." 

Khan nodded and moved out of the viewscreen's direct line of sight. He wanted blood. 

"Admiral Marcus," Jim said as Marcus' face appeared on the screen, "fancy meeting you out here." He smiled, feeling cheeky and insane. 

"Captain Kirk, I'm relieved to see you alive and well," Marcus said carefully. "Am I to take this to mean Harrison has been killed or captured?"

"Harrison is indeed in our hands, Admiral," Jim said and offered a smile. "I assume you're here to give us a hand with our engines."

"In your hands... He's been taken prisoner?" Marcus asked, cursing inwardly. "What's wrong with your engines?" he asked, as if he had no idea. 

Out of view, Khan inched close enough to Spock to grasp his wrist, letting the Vulcan read his surface thoughts. 

"The fugitive was rendered unconscious upon capture," Spock said. "As he no longer posed a threat, we thought it just to bring him in. He is in Sickbay."

"Lower your shields. We'll send our engineers to help with the repairs," Marcus said. 

Kirk smiled sweetly and said, "I'm afraid we can't do that, Admiral. Our systems aren't stable right now. However, if you'll give us a few hours, we'll be stabilize enough to lower our shields and beam your engineers over to help repair the engines." 

"Your systems aren't stable enough to drop your shields?" Marcus inquired. 

"Don't know if you've noticed, Admiral, but we're in the middle of a nebula," Jim said. "We were trying to keep out of the eyes of the Klingons. However, we can't lower our shields safely while in here."

"I had noticed that, but look at the size of my ship. We'll spot you," Marcus said. 

Khan bit back a growl. He wanted to crush Marcus' skull. 

"I meant in the nebula, Admiral," Kirk said with a bland smile. "And our engine power is currently minimal. So, I'm afraid you'll be playing a waiting game. That is, waiting for the Klingons to see you."

"Hand over the prisoner, Kirk. Do you have to do everything the hard way?" Marcus was getting frustrated. 

"I plan to take Mr. Harrison back to Earth for a trial, Admiral," Kirk said. "Like Starfleet regulations demand. You are aware of those regulations, I believe. After all, you tried to take the Enterprise away from me based on them."

"You're just determined to force my hand, aren't you? I tried to help," Marcus said, sounding almost sorrowful, as if he'd ever planned to let the Enterprise crew live. 

Jim leaned forward in his seat and said, "Admiral, you still have time to help. This doesn't have to end badly for all of us." He signaled Khan, hoping the man would understand that he wanted the torpedoes armed. He didn't know why he thought Khan would get him, but he did.

"You want to take him back to Earth to stand trial, and I'm afraid I can't allow that, Kirk," Marcus said. "He's too dangerous, and he's smart. There's not a prison cell that can hold him. He will strike again."

Somehow, Khan understood. He glanced to Spock for confirmation that he would back him up and darted to a console to relay the message to arm the torpedoes.

"Don't you mean, Admiral, that he'll expose not only what you did to him and his crew, but also the fact that you were planning to preemptively strike the Klingon Empire and start a war? Cause I think that's what you mean," Kirk said and stood with a sweet smile. "I'm giving you a chance, Admiral, to surrender and turn yourself. Commander Spock will take the Vengeance back to Earth."

"Well, shit, you talked to him," Marcus said, grimacing. "Commander Spock, I'm surprised at you. I thought Vulcans couldn't lie."

"As dishonesty is illogical more often than not, we choose not to. We simply permit other species to believe we cannot. Additionally, I am half human," Spock said. "Surrender your ship. I would prefer it if Carol did not have to watch her father die."

"What do you mean? Where's Carol?" Marcus demanded. 

"With us," Jim said, smile wider than ever. "Which is kind of bad for you, Admiral, since you've basically admitted to breaking a lot of Starfleet regulations, as well as being more than a bit of a bastard." His eyes snuck to Khan, looking for a signal that they were ready. 

"You manipulative little shit," Marcus hissed. He wished he could strangle Kirk in full view of his crew. 

Khan nodded to Kirk and stepped into view. "Hello, Admiral. You should have let me sleep," he said. 

Jim's shoulders straightened, along with his spine, as Khan stepped into the view with him. "Admiral, I believe you know Khan Noonien Singh. He and I had a long time to chat while planetside. And I think you know he's willing to do pretty much anything to keep his crew safe. I'm in the same boat."

Marcus looked livid. Sweat broke out on his face, and his ears went red at the tips. "What do you think is going to happen here, Kirk? Do you honestly think you're both going to walk away clean? You've aided and abetted a terrorist," he said.

"According to whom, Admiral?" Khan asked pointedly. "I have evidence proving otherwise. As we speak, it's being delivered to those who can oust you from your position."

"And if Khan's a terrorist, what does that make you, Sir?" Jim asked and deliberately leaned a little into Khan. "After all, you woke him up and had him design weapons for you."

Marcus' eyebrows raised, and he laughed aloud. "So that's it. You have yourself a human-shaped fuck-toy, and now you're going to risk everything," he said.

"Not by choice," Khan said. "This was your doing, all of it. You wanted a war. You forced the situation to become dire. You forced my hand."

Jim strode toward the viewscreen, eyes narrowed and dangerous. "I am nobody's toy, Admiral, least of all yours. And you have a choice now- surrender or be destroyed. That's it. Don't make me wait."

Marcus rolled his eyes and said, "I'm done with you. End transmission." There was no way a crippled starship the size of the Enterprise could destroy his ship. 

"Target their environmental systems and life support," Khan said. "They'll have to reroute shield power to maintain oxygen levels, and that will weaken the shields enough for us to take the ship."

Jim sat back down and said, "Fire when ready, Commander Spock. And bring Carol Marcus to the bridge. She may be needed to talk to her father."

"Fire at will," Spock said. "Target life support and environmental centers." 

Jim watched as the torpedoes slammed into the Vengeance and winced as a barrage came toward them. "All hands brace for impact. Continue firing, Commander."

"Yes, Captain," Spock said, continuing the assault while he paged Marcus to the bridge.

Jim watched as the torpedoes slammed into the Vengeance and winced as their return fire sent the Enterprise shuddering. "Damage report?" he demanded.

"Shields are holding, Captain," Sulu said, "but they won't for long under this barrage."

"Come on, Spock," Jim said with a scowl, "fire a few more."

Spock bombarded the Vengeance with a full five torpedoes, one right after the next in the same area in the hope of weakening their shields. 

Carol jogged into the bridge moments later and ran for the comm station. "Let me talk to him." As soon as Uhura nodded, she said, "Dad! Stop this. Just turn yourself in. I don't want you to die." 

And then the return fire stopped. 

Jim stood up as Carol Marcus entered, summing her up positively in a glance. He brushed a hand over Khan's back as he circled to approach her. "Please listen to your daughter, Admiral," he said. "We have a whole lot more of those torpedoes, as well you know."

"Keep our shields raised," Khan warned. 

Marcus reappeared on the viewscreen, clearly troubled by his daughter's presence. "What are you doing there?"

"You shared all of your research with me but this. I wanted to know why," Carol said. "Dad, it doesn't have to end this way."

"I'm afraid it does. I can't go to prison," he said. And with the Enterprise's shields intact, he couldn't reach Carol's signature to transport her. 

"Stand down, Admiral," Kirk ordered. "Lower your shields and power down your weapons and allow a team from the Enterprise to beam aboard and take you all into custody. That's the only way out of this for you, Admiral Marcus. Allow yourself and your daughter that much dignity." 

"Dad, please don't make me lose you," Carol begged. 

The string of expletives that escaped Marcus would make any hardened criminal proud. "I'm only doing this for you, Carol," he said, ordering the ship to drop the shields and power down their weapons. 

Khan eyed Spock's controls longingly. They were defenseless now. 

"Mr. Sulu, keep an eye on that ship. If their weapons or shields so much as flicker, blow them away," Jim said. "Commander Spock, please assemble a suitable boarding party and get them into transporter room three. Let us know when you're ready and then beam aboard the Vengeance and take control of the situation." He looked at Khan and said, "I need you to stay here, please."

"Aye, sir," Sulu said. 

A muscle in his jaw ticked. It was Khan's only response, other than mutinous silence.

After Spock left the bridge and signaled that the team was beaming aboard the Vengeance, Jim said to Sulu, "Mister Sulu, you have the conn. When Spock reports ready, take us home. Mr. Singh, a word in my Ready Room."

Khan looked peeved, but he followed Kirk into his Ready Room. "I am fully aware that you won't permit me to kill the admiral," he said.

Knowing it might be dangerous with an angry Khan, Jim nonetheless placed himself right in front of the augment, reached up to cup his cheek and lifted himself up for a kiss. He licked gently at his mouth, offering himself up to the other man.

Khan went rigid for a few seconds, but then he pressed his lips against Kirk's, allowing the man to deepen the kiss. Now he would never have his revenge against Marcus, and he was expected to be all right with that?

Jim pulled away and looked up at Khan. "All right, so kissing isn't going to be enough, huh? Yelling? Will yelling be enough? Go ahead and yell at me. A little raging is acceptable, too, as long as you don't hurt me. Or sex. I can do that." 

"I don't know," Khan bit out, the words almost a snarl. "Nothing is going to help, Kirk. After what Marcus did, his punishment will be to spend the rest of his life in comfort. How is that just?" 

"It won't be a life of comfort," Jim said softly. "He'll be locked in a tiny cell for the rest of his life. We don't torture people or execute them anymore, but for what he did, it won't be a cushy existence." He ran his hand over Khan's cheeks. "Will you really feel better if you kill him?"

"Yes," Khan said. "Temporarily. I can't say what will happen in the long term." He closed his eyes and leaned into Kirk's hand, blindly seeking his lips again. If he stayed focused on something else, he could beat back the urge to bash Kirk over the head and run to deal with Marcus.

Jim allowed the kiss, returning it with a tenderness that was unlike him, but that he wanted to share with Khan. He pulled back and dared Khan's wrath a little more. "I can tell you one thing that will happen, if you killed Marcus. Starfleet would lock you up, away from the people who need you. Your crew needs you to lead them and take care of them. That won't happen if you kill Marcus."

Kirk was trying to undo him with those kisses of his, but his mood shifted quickly from awed to angry. "Don't use logic on me! I want to be angry!" Khan yelled. He knew he sounded completely unhinged, but he was furious. He was so angry in part because he knew Kirk was right.

"It's all right to be angry," Jim said, not backing down even in the face of the ire in those ice eyes. "In fact, you should be angry. But that doesn't mean tearing down everything and destroying it." He darted a glance at the door to his Ready Room and then said, "If you need to, take some out on me."

"You've seen my anger firsthand. You would have me unleash it on you?" Khan looked incredulous, but he shouldn't have been surprised. Kirk was a lunatic. Instead of hitting him, he drew him in and seized his lips in a greedy kiss.

Jim wrapped his arms tight around Khan and kissed back, though he allowed Khan to take what he wanted and needed. This was indeed what he meant but allowing Khan to work out some of his anger. And if that meant the sex got rough, well, he could deal with that, too. He pressed his groin into Khan's and murmured, "You can fuck me, if you want."

It was tempting. It would teach Kirk a lesson not to meddle when he was in such a dark mood, but he was too afraid of hurting him. There was rough, and then there was too rough. Nipping at Kirk's lips, he shook his head. "No. This time I want you to fuck me," he said. He hoped it hurt.

Jim studied Khan's face and then nodded once. "Strip and get on the couch," he ordered, moving to lock the access to the room and fetch some lubricant. He removed his own uniform without any preamble, knowing this was not about that.

Khan nodded and removed his clothes, sprawling out on the couch. He wondered if he might not be better off holding onto the arm of it. If he latched onto Kirk now, he would surely hold on with enough force to bruise.

Jim moved to sit on Khan's hips, looking down at him seriously. "What do you need?" he asked. "I want you to tell me. I want to help you, Khan."

"I don't want to hurt you," Khan said, keeping his hands to himself for now. That was something he needed. "I need to feel something that isn't anger." 

Jim nodded and eased himself forward to lightly kiss Khan. "Then I'll try to give you something else." He dotted light, tender kisses over the planes of Khan's face, returning to his mouth now and then to savor the softness. "Focus on me, Khan. On feeling."

Khan returned the kiss with the same gentle pressure, eyes sliding shut to better focus on Kirk's lips as they moved over his face. He nodded and said, "I'm trying." It was difficult. He was so angry that it was hard to feel anything beyond it.

Jim slid his mouth over Khan's neck, nibbling at the strong tendons and pressing open-mouthed kisses over the beat of his pulse. He covered both sides, not neglecting an inch of the elegant neck. His skin was warm and soft, belying the strength and anger beneath. "You're amazing," Jim said, wanting to add a new element to this. "How much you make me want to touch you."

Khan's breathing stuttered for a moment, but then he tipped his head back to expose the long line of his throat and finally raised a hand to Kirk's hair. "You can touch anywhere," he murmured.

"I want to touch everywhere," Jim assured him, voice low and intimate. He scrapes his teeth softly over Khan's collarbone and then kissed sweetly across the same firm ridges. "I want to teach you how nice tender and slow and gentle can be." He nuzzled over he chest and sipped delicately at his right nipple.

"Then by all means, do so," Khan said, massaging Kirk's scalp to encourage him. Tender and slow were not normally adjectives that could be applied to anything he did, but he was willing to let Kirk take the lead for now, so he nodded and opened his eyes to watch him. A low growl rumbled in his chest as Kirk's lips found his nipple.

Jim shut his eyes and just sucked at Khan's nipple for a long moment, lavishing the little bud with tender attention. He drew careful fingertips down Khan's right side, testing for spots that were especially responsive.

Khan was surprised by how pleasurable it could be to have so much attention focused on just one little spot on his body. The pressure of Jim's fingers felt light, barely-there, but still enough for him to feel it and shiver when those fingers slid across a sensitive patch of skin between two ribs and the dip above his hipbone.

Jim smiled and stroked over those same spots, over and over, testing just what kinds of responses he could drag from his lover. He lifted his head and kissed softly over Khan's breastbone, above the heart. "I'm yours," he murmured, the words honey. 

The sounds Khan made ranged from a quiet purr to something that was almost a whimper. He dragged his thumb across Kirk's lower lip, drawing him in for a kiss. Unlike the vast majority of kisses he'd instigated, this one was soft and gentle

Jim responded in kind, pleased with the responses and hoping Khan might be able to let go of some of his anger. The man under him could snap his neck in a split second, hurt him beyond all repair. But he wasn't afraid. He wanted to help him, soothe the hurts caused by Marcus and the past and make sure he had a future. Even without Jim. "Khan," he whispered against his mouth and sweetened the kiss even further.

Khan was amazed by Kirk's bravery. He really shouldn't trust him so much, yet he would never try to talk him out of it. He kissed Kirk slowly and sweetly, never using much force. He felt calmer now, if only a fraction. Whatever Kirk was doing was working. 

Jim moved his hands to Khan's chest and lightly stimulated his nipples, even as he kept kissing him. He shifted his hips to bump their cocks together, smiling when he felt that Khan was already hardening against him. He thrust slowly and carefully to encourage both of them further. 

Khan moaned deeply into Kirk's mouth, arching into the dual stimulation of his hands and hips. It was good, even if the pace wasn't what he was used to, or perhaps because of that. 

Jim thumbed open the lube with one hand and reached down to smear it over Khan's cock in gentle, teasing strokes along the whole length. He never stopped kissing him, allowing only the shortest pauses for breath and a few moans.

Khan growled into Kirk's mouth, arching into his hand, but didn't try to alter the speed of his strokes. He focused instead on how it felt, on kissing Kirk.

Jim growled back, but playfully, not at all a challenge to the stronger man beneath him. His hand moved back to fondle Khan's heavy testicles, pulling on them lightly. "Wow," he murmured, eyes twinkling, "you are a stud."

Khan shocked himself with his reaction. He laughed, the sound tinged with pleasure, and rocked back against Kirk's hand. "I know the old cliche is 'flattery will get you nowhere,' but you make an effective case for it," he said.

Jim beamed at Khan, pleased by the laughter, and rewarded him with a thorough kiss, lavishing great attention to him. He punctuated the end of the kiss by scraping a fingernail over the very sensitive perineum just behind his sack.

Khan's breath hissed through his teeth, and he groaned and pressed back, encouraging Kirk to continue. "More," he said against his lips, deepening the kiss almost instantly. 

Jim reached for the lube again and added more to his fingers. He played with Khan's perineum for another moment, even as he sucked on Khan's tongue. He tapped against the muscle and then pressed more firmly, just barely breaching the ring with one finger. 

Khan had to deliberately unclench his muscles, but once that was done, he felt less uncomfortable. He muffled a moan against Kirk's lips, breaking the kiss to nuzzle along his jaw. 

"It's all right," Jim whispered and stroked through Khan's hair with his free hand. "Relax a little more for me, handsome. Let me inside you." He nibbled at Khan's offered ear.

Khan exhaled slowly, and as the breath left his body, so did the remaining tension. He purred and rubbed against Kirk's hand like a cat demanding to be petted. "I'm all right," he said. 

Jim made sure to answer Khan's demand and continued to almost pet through his hair. He slipped a finger to the first joint into the warmth of his body, crooking it a little. "Warm inside. Almost burning."

It was a strange sensation, but not unpleasant. Khan pressed back against Kirk's finger, gasping when it curved just so and struck his prostate. "Fuck," he muttered.

Jim murmured encouragement as Khan pressed back into his finger and took more into himself. He just stopped short of the pressing the digit all the way inside. He lightly tugged at the edges, slowly easing open the passage for something much larger. "Yeah, fuck is right.:

"Feels strange," Khan admitted, shifting restlessly as Kirk continued to prod him with his finger. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't entirely comfortable, either. But he knew anatomy would allow for it to become pleasurable. He simply had to wait out the discomfort.

"I'll try to make it better," Jim murmured and sat back on his haunches, stroking Khan's cock with his other hand. He twirled his fingers in circles, enough to add a second finger slowly to the mix. He kept Khan distracted with the careful attention to the head and nerve bundle of his cock. 

"Mm, that is better," Khan said, voice roughened with need. The addition of a second finger brought with it a strange burn, but it wasn't so uncomfortable he needed Kirk to stop. It was just there, somewhat annoying, but something he knew would fade soon enough.

Jim grinned at the tone, which licked a wave of heat along his own nerves, and pressed his fingers even deeper, rubbing gently over his prostate. He alternated between stimulating the little nub and scissoring his fingers to try to force unwilling muscle. "Fuck," he grunted, "I don't know if you're going to stay loose long enough." Augmented healing powers were not always favorable. 

Khan growled, swiveling his hips for more of the delicious sensation. Even the burn was pleasant in its own way. "Then I suppose you're going to have to force your way in. It will only hurt for a second," he said. He kept himself as relaxed as he could, hoping that would help. 

Jim swallowed and nodded, hating the idea of hurting a lover, even a little. He slicked up his own cock quickly, not wanting to get too heated. There was more lube than he normally would have used, but the situation required a bit of extra. Lining up was instinctive and easy, cock pressed and eager against Khan's entrance. "Just breathe for me." And then he pressed as hard as he dared, grunting when the muscle finally allowed him inside for the first time.

Khan nodded, leaning up to press a kiss to Kirk's jaw. "It's all right," he said. It was uncomfortable, but he kept his breathing slow and steady and didn't even think of clenching. A tiny grunt escaped him when Kirk pressed the rest of the way in, but after the initial twinge, it was easier. 

"Fucking hell, baby," Jim gasped, leaning their foreheads together. "You're like a vise...a volcanic vise." He wasn't sure he could even move, despite the fact that he knew Khan wasn't even clamping around him. His hips twitched a little, cock begging for him to start thrusting. But he held himself mostly still, pressing in to kiss Khan, trying to distract the man from the intrusion in his body.

"It's my understanding that being trapped in a vise is painful. A volcanic vise sounds even worse," Khan teased, capturing the man's lips the instant they were in reach. 

Jim explored Khan with his hands, mapping over the warm planes of his body, as he waited for an indication that it was safe to start moving inside him. He thumbed over the perfect whorls of his nipples and pinched them, before sinking a hand to rub the six-pack of muscle and tease his cock, as well. And the instant he sensed the slightest give, he pulled out and thrust back in. A few times slow and then finally, in a sensual rhythm, catching and holding as Khan's inner passage finally gave enough to allow it.

Khan finally moved his hands to the planes of Kirk's shoulders, smoothing over his back and sides. The urge to grip and bruise had passed for now, something for which he was extremely grateful. He shuddered at the attention to so many sensitive places, rocking back against Kirk when he finally began to move. 

"Fuckinghell," Jim breathed in one word and bracketed his arms around Khan. He braced himself and used all his power to thrust into Khan, knowing the augment needed and deserved his absolute best. The grip around his cock was amazing, and he wanted to repeat this experience. "So good, baby. Tell me what you need. Please, Khan, want to hear you." He nipped at his cheeks and ears and throat, sucking at his salty skin and wishing the marks he made were more lasting.

Khan moaned low in his throat, rocking back to meet his thrusts. It felt amazing, better than he had expected. "Fuck," he gasped. "I want you to keep fucking me. You can go harder; you're not hurting me."

"Can't believe I'm the first one to get inside you, baby," Jim groaned and tried to find a position that allowed him to thrust even harder, muscles straining to give Khan want he wanted. The shifting ended up plowing him right into the little pleasure center inside his lover, a matter of his famous luck (even in bed) more than skill (which he also possessed). He wanted to jack Khan off in time to their movements, but all of his arm strength was necessary to keep up his vigorous pace. "Touch yourself," he growled, barely able to speak at all. 

"You're the only one I've ever wanted inside me," Khan murmured, breath catching as Kirk's thrusts drove him into his prostate. He shuddered with each jolt of pleasure, thrusting his hand between them to palm his cock. 

Jim kissed him even more intensely for that, still finding it hard to believe that the proud augment had let him inside, had given him this kind of freedom with his body. "Promise to treat you right," he hissed on a particularly delicious thrust. Their movements were completely synched now, moving together like seasoned lovers and working the other toward completion. "Close. Want to come with you." 

"You are," Khan said, growling as they fell into rhythm together as if they'd been doing this for years instead of a few days. Nodding, he stroked faster. "Close," he gasped. "Keep going, keep going."

"Can't stop," Jim promised. "Don't want to stop." His head fell forward, straining to thrust even faster and harder into Khan. He gripped the sofa arm and pulled even harder into the sex. "Fuck. Come on, baby. So close. Gonna explode in you."

Khan's hand was a blur of motion as he pulled at his cock. Sometimes he found his stamina extremely frustrating. He wasn't the sort who could duck into a supply room and jerk off when he was feeling tense. Thankfully, between Kirk's thrusts and his grip, he came with a choked sound that bore only a vague resemblance to Kirk's name.

Jim didn't last a moment longer and spilled inside the warm, clenching body beneath him. He didn't muffle Khan's name, letting it spill rough and repeatedly from him, with each spill of release. As his orgasm slowly faded, he caught Khan's mouth with his own and kissed him through the end, until he had to breathe again.

The kiss was sloppy, Khan still somewhat uncoordinated from the intensity of the orgasm, but it was still one of the best kisses he had ever had. Come to think of it, Kirk held every position in his list of top five kisses. He wasn't going to say so; it would go to his head.

Even as the urge to collapse against his lover and just rest for awhile called at him (and even knowing he had left Spock to handle other things), Jim levered himself up enough to rest on his haunches and stroked Khan's flanks and thighs and calves with tender hands. He looked right into those piercing eyes, trying to gauge his current emotional and mental state. In this situation, Khan was just as dangerous as the Vengeance and Marcus. And Jim really didn't want anything to happen to his lover.

Khan looked calmer, though not perfectly calm, as he gazed up at Kirk with an expression of gratitude. He cupped the nape of his neck and drew him down for a kiss. He was by no means centered, still on the edge of a breakdown, but he felt better. 

Jim stretched out on top of Khan and followed his lead in the kissing, deepening when Khan asked for it and sweetening when that seemed more appropriate. He ignored the mess between them, partly because he figured they would add more to it. "Now, I need you," he murmured into Khan's mouth. "You can be ready again in no time."

Khan returned the kiss eagerly, deepening it and plundering Kirk's mouth. They were a mess, but he didn't mind. And when Kirk made his request, he knew they would make an even bigger mess. 

Jim wrapped his arms around Khan and whispered in his right ear, "I want to be on my hands and knees, you pressed inside and over me, claiming me. Will you do that for me?" He bit down sharply on Khan's lobe and tugged hard. "Can almost feel you inside me now, baby. Our hands tangled together, and you showing me just how good you can make it for us both."

Khan bit at Kirk's lips before sitting up to turn him over. "On your hands and knees. You want me to make you feel owned? Is that it?" Khan licked his lips. That, he could do. 

Jim narrowed his eyes, which were already hot with desire for Khan, and arranged himself invitingly, legs spread wide apart. "I guess that's a way of putting it," he agreed softly. "You want to own me?" He glanced over his shoulder and mimicked the same lick over his lips that Khan had just done himself. 

"You know I do. I have from the moment I laid eyes on you," Khan replied. He grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers, teasing Kirk's entrance before pressing in. 

Jim arched into Khan's touch and moaned slightly at the breach of his body. He dropped his head forward and pushed back into his fingers, unafraid and willing to show Khan what he wanted. "Then try to claim me," he murmured. "All yours. Come on, Khan, I want you."

"Fuck, you'll be the death of me," Khan muttered, nipping at Kirk's spine as he worked in a second finger, splaying them to ensure Kirk was ready for him. He wanted to claim him, but that wasn't the same as wanting to hurt him.

Jim tossed back his head and groaned in deep pleasure. "Not the death, baby...want to be the life of you." He gripped the floor beneath him tightly, already imagining it was Khan's fingers wrapped around his. Khan's strength attracted him, and he figured this was another way to allow Khan to work out some of his anger. Also, Khan's desire to claim him, own him...that was kinda hot.

It was a strange thing to say, strangely poignant. Khan pressed a kiss to the small of Kirk's back and added another finger. He took his time, making sure he was ready to accommodate him, and only then did he withdraw his fingers and coat his length. He pressed in slowly and draped himself over Kirk's back, lacing their fingers together. "Was this what you wanted?" he asked.

Jim arched up into Khan and pressed his back to the strong chest above him. His fingers tangled more tightly around Khan's, enjoying the grip. He shifted to feel the cock impaling him and let out a contented noise, completely surrounded by the other man. "Yes," he said and lifted and turned his head to scrape his teeth over Khan's jaw. "Stay awhile?"

"You don't want me to move?" Khan inquired. He stayed almost completely still, hips barely rocking, but he would stop if Kirk preferred to enjoy the fullness without any other distractions. 

"Don't you like the way this feels, baby?" Jim asked, shivering a little at the slight movements. "You, pressed over me and bearing me down. You, embedded deep inside my body, pinning me in place. Yeah, I could just bask in this for a few minutes. Maybe longer."

"I do like the way it feels. I love it," Khan admitted, nuzzling the nape of Kirk's neck. He bit down hard enough to leave a bruise, sucking to ensure the blood rose to the surface. Perhaps he should have asked for permission, but he thought Kirk knew what he was getting himself into when he'd asked for this.

Jim groaned deep and low in his throat and let his head fall forward to expose even more of his nape to Khan. He enjoyed the sensation of the primal bite, even as he knew it would hopefully calm the augment. "That's good, baby. You can bite harder if you want."

"I'll draw blood if I bite any harder," Khan said, kissing the spot gently, a sharp contrast to his earlier biting. It did calm him, knowing he could bite Kirk, do as he pleased, and he wouldn't do anything but ask for more.

"That's all right," Jim assured him and pressed back into Khan's cock with a little sigh of contentment. "Fuck, this is amazing. Want to move, baby? I'm all about what you need. Take it." He twisted until he could kiss some part of Khan's warm skin. 

"Do you want me to draw blood?" Khan asked, growling as Kirk pushed back. Now he had to move, couldn't stand the thought of staying still. He tightened his hold on Kirk's fingers, thrusting slow and steady. He didn't want it to be over too soon.

Jim hummed under his breath as Khan moved inside of him and reveled in the pleasure of being taken this way. He moaned deeply when Khan nudged his prostate with his cock and tried to press himself even more into the next thrust. There wasn't a lot of leeway under Khan's body, which was just an even bigger turn on. He didn't fight against the strength of Khan, just worked with whatever movement he could. "If you want," he said, giving permission.

"There," Khan muttered, knowing he'd found the right angle from the way Kirk moaned. It was a brilliant sound, one he hoped to hear again, so he used his hold on Kirk's hands and the weight draped atop his back to hold him in place. Kirk was giving him permission to hurt him, and a bite like that would hurt. "I don't want to hurt you," he said.

"I know," Jim said, settling a little under Khan as the man bore him down even more. "But I want you to have what you need." He moaned even louder as Khan's next thrusts hit him just right, again and again. His body trembled under the pleasant assault and the strain of keeping himself and Khan up. Not that he minded, as he loved every moment of closeness.

"I have what I need. You are what I need," Khan admitted, kissing the nape of Kirk's neck and down the knobs of his spine as far as he could reach. He never let up on the speed of his thrusts, muffling his moans against Kirk's shoulder.

Jim squeezed his hands around Khan's in response to the words and tossed his head back to press against Khan's shoulder. He could hardly believe them, but everything Khan did confirmed every syllable. "Yes, Khan, yes." He was hard again, dripping, but it didn't even matter. Only Khan's warmth above and around him mattered.

Khan nuzzled the side of Kirk's face, kissing his cheek, and kept thrusting. He wanted to take Kirk's cock in hand, but he also didn't want to let go of Kirk's hands to do it. 

"Mmmm, wish we had time to do this for hours," Jim said and raised his head for more kisses. "Fuck, if I knew how good this would be with you, I'd never have done anything else on Qo'noS." He wished for some way to record this, so he could go back and watch, see how he looked, how they looked, in these moments. He wanted to see what was in Khan's eyes, on his face, as the older man fucked him with such aching precision.

"We'll have time later," Khan said. He wasn't certain how they would acquire that time, but he fully intended to. He kissed Kirk deeply, slipping his tongue into the other man's mouth. He thrust deep and stayed there, circling his hips slowly. 

Jim groaned into the kiss and gave his mouth to Khan as readily as his ass. The enticing circles of Khan's hips sparked him to twitch and push into his lover as much as he could. Everything in the universe was lost now except for the girth and heat of Khan, and in that moment, he was the other man's. All his.

Khan could sense the moment Kirk gave himself up. It was a subtle change in the way he kissed, and it was fucking brilliant. He shifted his weight to one side, bringing their joint hands to Kirk's cock and stroking in time with his thrusts. 

Jim tugged his mouth away and groaned, "No, not yet, Khan. Please. Let me come on your cock." He pulled on Khan's hand, trying to get it away from his erection. 

"How long can you hold on?" he asked. Khan's smile was pleased, though Kirk couldn't see it. He drew their hands away and wrapped his arm around Kirk's waist instead, making it easier for them to maintain the right angle for him to brush against his prostate.

Jim grumbled a little when Khan shifted their position, wanting them back as originally. However, he didn't fight, but went along with what his lover wanted. He kept his head turned to nip and bite at Khan's face, before saying, "How long do you want me for?"

Khan chuckled at Kirk's grumbling and returned them to their original positions. "I can be accommodating when you ask nicely. Or grumble, as the case may be," he teased, nuzzling at Kirk's face. "As long as it takes to make you beg me."

"We don't have that much time," Jim said, feeling the Enterprise move beneath them. He thanked his officers internally for knowing what to do. He wasn't sure if they knew exactly what he was doing with Khan, but still knew that Khan needed this. Hell, wasn't like he wasn't having fun. His skin tingled under Khan's nuzzle, and he pushed gently into it. "Next time."

"Next time," Khan agreed, nibbling at the man's throat. They didn't have time for it now, unfortunately. Knowing time was was of the essence, he sped up the pace of his thrusts, careful not to put too much force into them. Kirk was tougher than he looked, but he was ultimately fragile.

"Ooooh, fuck, yeah," Jim said. "That's so good, baby. Don't need anything but that, but you. Wish we didn't have to finish so fast. Fucking love this, baby. Beg you to go slower, longer, not finish."

"As soon as we have the time, I'll give you what you want. I can last as long as you need me to," Khan said, the words rougher than normal. He wasn't as vocal as Kirk, but he wasn't as unaffected as he seemed. 

"Know you will," Jim said, shivering at the tone, which was even better than his normal sexy voice. He clenched deliberately around Khan and spread his legs even wider. "Take what you need now." 

Khan gasped when Kirk tightened around him and urged, "Come with me. Don't wait any longer." He could outlast Kirk, but not if he kept clenching. 

"Don't want to," Jim groaned and arched up into Khan, rubbing against him as much as possible. Still, he pushed even more into the cock in his ass, moaning like a whore and not caring. "All right. Come for you."

"Must you be so stubborn, Jim?" Khan asked. His hips rocked in a deliberate rhythm meant to spurr Kirk on, but he couldn't make it. Hearing Kirk moan like that was too much for him, and he came with a choked off cry. 

The power in making Khan come first was exhilarating, and Jim let himself go under the other man, making a mess of the floor and himself. It was amazing, quite the best moment of his sex life, and that was pretty damned amazing. But Jim knew that Khan would continue to up that ante, however long they had together. "So good, Khan."

Breathing heavily, Khan kissed Kirk's back and shoulders, nuzzling at the nape of his neck. He then rolled them into their sides, still holding onto his hands. "I've never done that before," he admitted.

Jim wiggled back to ensure he was pressed completely against Khan. "Never done what?" he asked, hoping he was right, but wanting to hear what it was. He then turned to kiss Khan's face and neck.

"Before you, I have always been able to outlast my partners," Khan said, nuzzling at Kirk's face. He turned to kiss him, deepening it almost instantly.

Jim wrapped an arm backward around Khan's neck and opened up his mouth to his tongue and desire. He lifted one leg and threw it back over Khan's hip, opening himself again to press against Khan. "Mmm. You can try to outlast me next time. And the time after. And after that, as well."

Khan made a noise that was suspiciously like a purr and rubbed a hand over Kirk's belly. "I will outlast you next time," he said, stealing another kiss, and then another after that. It was surprising how fond he was of kissing Kirk. He'd never valued it so much with anyone else.

Jim laughed a little and rolled to face Khan, so he could kiss him more easily. His hands tangled in Khan's dark hair, as they tangled comfortably together. "So, I'm yours, huh?"

"That you are," Khan replied, pulling Kirk in soundly. It was somewhat surprising that he didn't seem frightened or annoyed by the prospect. So he had meant it when he'd told Khan he could have him.

Jim chuckled when Khan yanked him closer and kissed over his face tenderly. "Well, I'm curious to see how you plan to take care of me," he teased and then stretched. "I'm pretty demanding, you know. More than a handful."

"I like that," Khan said. "It means you have the self-confidence to ask for what you want." 

"Self-confidence," Jim said and nuzzled under Khan's chin. "Yeah, that's what it is." He sighed and wished they could just stay forever. "Thank you for letting me help you. Feeling better now?"

"Thank you for wanting so much to help me," Khan said, running his fingers through Kirk's hair. "I do feel better now. I hadn't thought it possible, but I actually do."

"The old Kirk charm," Jim said and returning the caress. "Now, we best find out what's going on."

"Mm, that means putting on clothes. What a shame," Khan remarked, but he rolled to his feel all the same. There was work to be done.

"Well, we have been marathoning on the sex a little bit," Jim said with a grin. "This has been a lot, even for me. But fuck, that was so hot." He pulled on his command gold and moved back to kiss Khan. "We'll make sure Marcus is secure and then talk about how to address Starfleet. I'll try to contact Pike first, if he's out of medical." 

Khan chuckled and pulled on his clothes, meeting Kirk's lips when the man stepped forward to kiss him. "That sounds like a good plan," he said. "At least Pike can be trusted."

"And if he can be persuaded to be lenient with you, how can the otehr admirals refuse?" Jim asked and displayed his neck for Khan to bite, testing. 

Khan purred softly and bit Kirk's throat, pleased that he was allowed to mark him as his. "Precisely, so let's hope Pike will be lenient."

Jim tugged lightly at Khan's hair, not discouraging the actions at all. He figured the biting would continue to help keep Khan calm and steady. Being marked by the augment was a small price to pay. Besides, he couldn't deny that it made him more than a little hot and bothered. 

When Kirk tugged at his hair, it was encouragingly and not to stop him. Khan made certain he sucked hard enough to leave a bruise, and he was almost smiling when he drew back. "Are we ready to go, then?"

"Next thing I know, you'll be wanting me to wear a collar," Jim said with a little swivel of his hips. "Yeah, let's go be professional again." 

"Could you be convinced to do so?" Khan inquired. He didn't need to put a collar on Kirk to claim him, but he wondered how far the man would be willing to go to allow Khan to stake his claim.

"Maybe," Jim said. "Something tasteful and unobtrusive." He winked at Khan and walked back out on the bridge, taking the conn from Sulu. "Report, Mr. Sulu."


	4. Heading Home

"Maybe," Jim said. "Something tasteful and unobtrusive." He winked at Khan and walked back out on the bridge, taking the conn from Sulu. "Report, Mr. Sulu."

"We're headed back to Earth, Captain," Sulu said. "Spock and a skeleton crew are manning the Vengeance. They've placed the crew under arrest, including Admiral Marcus."

"Lt. Uhura, any luck contacting Starfleet Command?" Jim asked. "I really want to speak to Admiral Pike."

"Sulu thought it best to leave enemy space before trying to contact Starfleet again in case someone detects the transmission. I'll try again now, Captain," Uhura said. Within minutes, Pike was on screen. He looked pale and tired, but he was alive.

"Jim, finally," Pike said. "I read your report on Marcus. The evidence checks out. You need to return to home base as soon as possible."

"Admiral," Jim said and the relief and happiness in his voice practically shown. "I'm so glad to see you. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news about Admiral Marcus. Whatever we can do to be of assistance in making sure his whole network goes down, you know we'll do." He gestured for Khan to come over to his side. "And with Mr. Singh's help, we can make sure we get them all." He looked at Khan with raised eyebrows, hoping he might apologize to the man. 

"I know you can always be counted on to get things done when it's crunch time," Pike said. "I'll have a security escort on hand to take him in. You leave the rest to Starfleet's internal affairs division, all right? Mr. Singh's intelligence has been invaluable, but we can take it from here."

Khan raised his eyebrows in return, and then he realized what Kirk was after. "I apologize for shooting you, Admiral Pike. I was aiming for Marcus," he said.

"That's what I figured. I'm still alive," Pike said.

Jim said softly, "Mr. Singh has agreed to face Starfleet for what he's done. And there's the question of his crew. Can we meet to discuss them with you right away?"

Pike exhaled sharply. He hadn't wanted to be the one to point out that Singh would have to face the consequences of his actions. "Come see me as soon as Marcus and his crew are in custody," he said.

We will," Jim said and put a hand on Khan's right arm to show that he was supportive of the augment. "We're about two hours out. We'll comm you when we get in orbit."

Khan's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He hadn't anticipated Kirk to touch him in full view of Pike, but perhaps he should have.

"You do that," Pike said, glance lingering on Jim's hand. Oh, boy. This was going to complicate things.

"I'm still a pain in the ass, aren't I?" Jim asked with one of his biggest grins. 

"You wouldn't be Jim Kirk if you weren't," Pike said, affection creeping into his tone. 

"Yeah, love you, too, Admiral Pike," Jim said with a smile. "We'll be in touch." He nodded as Uhura ended the transmission and then sighed. He glanced at Khan and said, "Well, now he knows where I stand."

"You didn't have to do that," Khan said.

"I play things straight," Jim said. "I don't want to hide you, and Pike needs to know. So, one move and it's all taken care of. The evidence against Marcus is strong even with my testimony in doubt."

"Thank you for that," Khan said softly. He had no words. How could he possibly thank Kirk enough for taking a risk like that. Pike was less likely to judge him than most, but he could have.

"That's all that can be done until we reach Earth," Jim said. "Would you like to go back to your quarters? See your crew?"

"Yes, I would like to see them," Khan said, excitement thrumming in his veins. 

"Feel free to check on them whenever you like," Jim said. "They'll always be guarded, for their safety and per regs, but you're welcome there. And if you change your mind about the memorial, please let me know."

Khan wasn't certain what to say to that. He didn't know what to do. Kirk was so kind to him; he treated him in a way no one else ever had. "Thank you," he said, and it was perhaps the most genuine thank you of his life.

Jim just grinned at his guest and asked, "Care to meet me for dinner when this shift ends? I'll introduce you to what's actually edible in the mess."

"Yes, thank you," Khan said with a smile. "I may have a stomach of cast iron, but I prefer my food to taste good."

"A few hours then," Jim said. "We can talk about a few things. Like how to face Starfleet. And where you'd like your people to be while we get everything straightened out."

How to face Starfleet. Khan didn't imagine that would go well for him. "I want them somewhere safe. If I'm required to go to prison for my actions, I will do so willingly if I know they're well," he said.

"Yeah, I know," Jim said. "And we'll figure out where that is...just in case they need a place. All right?"

"Thank you," Khan said. After a moment, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Kirk's forehead. "I will see you in a few hours." With that, he headed from the room to visit his crew. If, by visit, one meant 'loom over and watch their vitals.'

That's where Jim found him at the end of his shift, and he spent a moment just watching the man check on each of his crew carefully and lovingly. "They mean everything to you," he said.

"Yes, they do," Khan said, glancing up from the bed. "You can understand, can't you? You would do the same for yours."

"I do understand," Jim said and walked up to Khan, reaching up to wrap a hand around his head and offering a kiss.

Khan met his lips without hesitation, tongue slipping past his lips. Kissing Kirk had yet to lose its appeal. He was beginning to think it never would.

Jim sucked softly on Khan's tongue and offered understanding and support as best he could with just his mouth. When he pulled away, he whispered, "Come with me to dinner. We'll keep them safe for you. I promise." 

This was hardly what could be considered a conversation, but Khan knew what Jim was trying to say nonetheless. When the kiss broke, he glanced over at his crew and then nodded. "Yes, all right. I should eat something," he said. And Kirk's company was always welcome.

"And you'll feel better after you do," Jim said and pushed the perfect bangs on Khan's head over his eyes with a little smile. 

Khan leaned into Kirk's hand, unable to keep from smiling. "Then let's go eat," he said. He wondered if they were going to brave the mess, or if Kirk planned to eat somewhere quiet. He hoped for the latter.

"We'll check out the mess and see what the specials are," Jim said, "but then we can eat where you want." He caught one of Khan's hands and squeezed softly. "And then we can do whatever you want for awhile."

"Somewhere quiet, then," Khan suggested. "And then we can do something we both want." Because he was generous. He didn't want to do something only he enjoyed. 

"My private mess, then," James said. "We can order from there, if you prefer." He grinned and stroked Khan's cheek. "I'm sure we can find something for us both."

"I would much rather that, yes," Khan said. He took Kirk's hand and kissed it gently. "I'm sure we can."

"Then I'll take you there," Jim said and led him out of the room full of his sleeping companions and so much worry and upset. "And we'll find something for you to eat that you'll love."

Khan followed, eager to leave his crew behind for now. There was currently nothing he could do for them aside from look after his own wellbeing so he would be better able to care for them, so that was what he would do.

Jim hoped there was a decent spread for Khan to choose from, since he suspected an augment should eat more than a normal human, even if he could go longer without. He smiled when he found that the chef had gone all out for his return to the ship. There were many of his favorites, as well as some specialties. "Choose whatever you want. And how ever much," he said. 

Khan raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't say that if you knew how much I can eat," he cautioned, but after the warning was delivered, he didn't hesitate to pile his plate high before taking a seat.

"Is that a normal amount or are you skimping? Or eating more than normal?" Jim asked, choosing some pasta and salad for himself. And a synthehol, even though they were vile.

"This is the normal amount, perhaps a little less because I don't want to make myself feel heavy," Khan replied. 

"We'll have to plan for that," Jim said. "Or make you eat a lot of replicator rations." He wrinkled his nose. "No, that'd be mean." 

Khan chuckled and shook his head. "They're not as awful as you make them sound," he said, going to take a seat. 

"Oh, well then you're banned from eating anything except replicator rations," Jim said and sat across from him. He stretched out his legs to rub their feet together. He looked over Khan's form and face, trying to decipher how his lover was faring. It had been a busy and emotional day. And he figured it would be a busy night, too. 

Khan chuckled and started in on his food. He felt better than he had earlier. He trusted Kirk would help with his people. They had a better chance with Kirk supporting them than without him. 

"When we meet with Admiral Pike in person, will you be willing to tell him everything Marcus did to you and your people?" Jim asked, not beating around the bush. He wanted to get this settled. "I think that's your best bet."

"Yes," Khan said with a nod. "I'll tell him everything that happened, everything he did." He hoped Marcus paid for what he did, and he hoped Pike could be sympathetic. 

"And I'll tell him that I trust you and believe what you say, especially after everything Marcus did when he found us," Jim said. "Uh, do you think you could be aplogetic about shooting at people?"

Khan chuckled softly and nodded. "Yes, I think I can be apologetic," he said. He was sorry he'd shot Pike and not Marcus. Shooting Marcus would have made it easier.

"And explain why you kidnapped me in some way that makes it really clear why it made sense to you and that you never intended to hurt me," Jim said.

"You mean explain it in terms that have nothing to do with wanting to shag you senseless," Khan said, a wry grin playing at the corners of his lips. "I'll see what I can do."

"You didn't really want to do that the minute you grabbed me, did you?" Jim asked. "I was more than just a warm body!"

"I thought about it from the moment I laid eyes on you," Khan admitted. At least he was honest.

"Why you horny dog," Jim said with amusement and then lightly kicked him. "And here you let me think I was being the irresponsible one." 

Khan laughed and sipped his tea. "It's not a problem, is it?" He seriously doubted Kirk minded. Why would he?

"What, that you valued me only for my sexiness?" Jim asked with a little flush of amused pleasure. "You really didn't want to be bored on Qu'noS, did you?"

"No, I didn't," Khan said with a grin. He smiled softly at Kirk and leaned in to kiss him. "I value you for more than that."

Jim deepened the kiss and then playfully bit at Khan's lower lip. "Better. Cause I'm more than just my tight ass and baby blues." 

"Yes, you are," Khan said, sucking at Kirk's tongue. "You're bloody fantastic."

"Mmm, bloody fantastic," Jim parroted and sccoted even closer to Khan. "Ugh. I've always had a pretty strong libido, but you just make me want to hole ourselves up away from everyone and just have sex until even you give out."

"Do you think that's possible? If we keep going until I give out, you'll be too sore," Khan said. 

"I'm sure we'll find a way to make sure it's not too hard on me," Jim said with a plucky grin and a wink. "You're very careful about me."

"You're delicate compared to me," Khan said. "I have reason to be careful when you're concerned."

Jim took one of of Khan's hands and examined it closely, turning it over to look at both sides. "You could hurt me with little effort, couldn't you?"

"Very little," Khan said. He could crush bones in a single blow, easily, and Kirk would never be able to move quickly enough to stop him.

Jim brought the hand to his face and leaned into it with complete trust. "You'd hate yourself if you truly hurt me. And you'll do almost anything to prevent it."

"Yes," Khan said softly. It was dangerous to admit the truth when it ran contrary to how he'd lived so much of his life, but it was the truth. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting Kirk. He would do nearly anything to keep him from harm.

"When we're done eating and after we clean up a little, I want to sit in your lap and just kiss you for several hours," Jim said. "I want you to hold me and show me how gentle you are."

Khan looked mildly startled, but he was mostly pleased that Kirk would think him capable of such a thing let alone ask it. "All right," he said. That was doable. It would be enjoyable, too. 

Jim grinned and dug back into his food, wishing they were already done. He wanted to feel Khan wrapped around him again, strength and warmth. But he forced himself to take it slow and eat enough. "Just all right?"

"You don't need me to tell you I look forward to every moment we spend together, do you?" Khan asked, arching a brow. He could have inhaled every last bite of food on his plate, but he wanted to hold off. 

"Well, I might enjoy hearing it," Jim said with a grin. Formerly, he'd run from the idea of commitment, but he had promised himself to Khan and meant to hold up his end of the bargain.

"Much better than just 'all right.' If I weren't hungry, I would drag you off to bed right now," Khan said. He finished his food instead and sat back with a contented sigh. Things felt like they were looking up and might work out all right.

Jim finished his food shortly after and bussed after himself, before returning to sit beside Khan. He leaned into him and rested his head against a broad shoulder. "Give me a little bit to digest, and we'll both be ready for that." 

"Mm. Wouldn't want to be the cause of an upset stomach," Khan said. He grinned at Kirk and stretched his arms over his head to give himself an excuse to wrap an arm sound Kirk's shoulder.

"Oh, you did not just do that old move," Jim teased, even as he allowed himself to be tucked even closer. He looked completely content and amused, like a large, happy cat.

"Yes, I did. It was perfectly executed, too," Khan said with a smirk. He didn't care that it was an old, cliched move. He's never had the opportunity to use it until now. 

Jim laughed and moved up to kiss Khan, rewarding him for his move. "Yes, it was excellently done, as always when you do things."

Khan smiled at being able to make Kirk laugh and leaned in to meet his lips. "Oh, you are right. A compliment never hurts, does it?"

"You want me to sing your praises?" Jim asked, eyes bright and amused. He traced a line over Khan's lips and then kissed him again

"You could," Khan said with a grin. "I certainly wouldn't object if you did, just as I suspect you wouldn't if I wanted to sing yours."

"Want to walk around the Enterprise for awhile?" Jim asked. "Work off some of dinner and just relax a little?"

"Show me your favorite places," Khan said. He'd had his own ship once. He knew every captain had his favorite spots. They weren't always the most comfortable or attractive, either.

"You mean, besides the bridge," Jim said and squeezed his hand. "All right. I'd like that." He stood and tugged on Khan. "Hurry up."

Khan chuckled and followed Kirk, eager to see where he would lead. He could see why he loved the Enterprise so much. She was a fine ship.

James took him around Engineering, to the Hydroponics lab, through Astrology (where he showed Khan a star map of the Earth and where they were now), through the private gym and then to the viewport of space, as they raced through it. He stopped there and turned to face Khan and lifted his head toward him, inviting.

Khan studied everything Kirk showed him. He was delighted by the star map and the gym, but the viewport was what really caught his fancy. It was always incredible to see space from this perspective. He smiled at the way Kirk leaned toward him and tipped his head to capture his lips.

Khan kissed sweetly when he wanted, and Jim lost himself in the contact, wrapping his arms around the other man. He parted their mouths long enough to order the door to lock and then moved away to sit invitingly down where they could watch the stars and kiss in comfort.

Khan followed, taking a seat beside Kirk. He'd said he wanted to see how gentle Khan could be, so that was what he would do give him. He cupped his jaw and pressed their lips together, teasing them open before deepening the kiss.

Jim moaned softly into the kiss and wrapped one hand into Khan's tunic, while the other grasped around his neck and held. He leaned back into the wall behind him and urged Khan to follow. There, he could just allow his body to relax and focus solely on the touch of lips and tongue and teeth. 

Khan moved with him, kissing him slow and sweet. There was no rush, no reason not to take things easy. He loved kissing Kirk; it wasn't something he needed to hurry. 

Jim kissed until he needed a breath and even while he panted a little for air, his mouth still moved over Khan's cheeks and chin. "Haven't engaged in making out just to make out since I was a teenager." 

"I don't think I ever have. Fitting that it's with you," Khan said, kissing along Kirk's throat. His lips rested against his pulse; he liked feeling the steady thrum. 

"Mmm, going to bite me there, too?" Jim asked. "Suck my blood like a vampire? You'd be a wicked sexy vampire." He angled his throat back a little more. "Let you drink my blood anytime."

Khan nipped sharply, not hard enough to draw blood, but almost. "Would you like me to?" If that was something Kirk wanted... it was appealing. 

"Mmm, are you offering to roleplay with me?" Jim asked and nuzzled at his cheek. "Chase me all over the ship, hunting me down, while I try desperately to get away. But catching me and then drinking from my neck, while I swoon in your arms?" He hummed contentedly at the idea and said, "That'd be fun."

"If you want," Khan said, nibbling at his neck. "We can do that; I'll be the vampire, and you can be my prey." And if Kirk let him, yes, he would taste his blood and enjoy it. 

Jim laughed softly and kissed him again. "As if our lives weren't exciting enough." He kept his touch gentle, too, even as he asked permission to explore Khan's mouth. 

Khan let him deepen the kiss, inviting him in with a low moan. Kissing Kirk would never stop fascinating him. He expressed so much of himself through his kiss. 

Jim mussed Khan's hair with a playful hand, as they kissed, and twined himself more around his stronger lover. He nibbled lightly at his lower lip and then tangled their tongues, groaning low in his throat. "Show me how you can be gentle and strong," he challenged playfully.

Khan smiled against Kirk's lips and backed him against the wall, lifting him easily. His kiss stayed gentle and exploratory rather than growing violent. 

Jim wrapped his legs around Khan's waist and draped his arms over his shoulders, leaning into his strength. He pulled away from the kiss for a few deep breaths, before murmuring, "Love how strong you are, baby. Holding me like I weigh nothing. So fucking sexy." His hands stroked over Khan's back and then slid into his hair. 

"You hardly feel as if you weigh anything," Khan murmured. He groaned at the feel of Kirk's fingers in his hair and caught his lips in another kiss, this one no less gentle than the rest. He wasn't going to rush this. He was enjoying himself far too much.

Jim allowed himself to be held, so tenderly and yet, with such strength, and kissed back equally sweetly. He stroked through Khan's black locks, until they were a perfect mess. "You should grow these out," he mumbles into the other man's lips.

Khan wondered how ridiculously swollen their lips were by now. He didn't care. "Should I? You may feel differently when you see the chaos atop my head," Khan said, gently worrying Kirk's lower lip between his teeth. 

"Chaos?" Jim asked and nuzzled his cheek. "Have you had long hair before? Are there pictures? I want pictures."

"There may or may not be pictures," Khan admitted. His hair had continued to grow in cryostasis. It had been a mop of curls. He might be able to unearth the evidence.

"And it would be awesome if you'd grow it out again," Jim said with bright hope. He licked at Khan's mouth and then kissed him sweetly. "Please?"

Khan chuckled at the look on Kirk's face. The affection in his kiss was enough to make him cave. "I'll consider it," he said, which was as good as a yes.

"You'll look more like the conqueror than ever then," Jim said and studied Khan's face. "You are quite a fine study of a man, aren't you?" He stroked over the perfect cheekbones. 

"So are you," Khan said, thumbing Kirk's jaw. "In a different way, but you're no less attractive." Or he thought so.

"I'm glad you find me attractive," Jim said and nipped playfully at his fingers. "Carry me over to the sofa and then ravish me some more?" 

"Demanding," Khan muttered, but he liked that about Jim. He liked that he knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to ask for it. He slipped an arm around his waist and carried him to the sofa, easing him onto his back and stretching out over him.

"For you, baby," Jim said. "Just for you. I want you inside me again, that beautiful cock filling me up so good. On my side, one leg thrown over your hip, and you taking me from behind."

Khan groaned and muttered a slew of curses against Jim's lips before deepening the kiss. How could he refuse him? He couldn't, especially not when it was something he wanted just as much. 

Jim rolled on his side and pressed up against Khan, waiting for his lover to join him. "Come on," he purred. "Come on, baby."

"Let's get rid of the clothes first," Khan said, tugging at the hem of Kirk's tunic. He wanted him naked now, and... "Shit. Did you bring anything that can be used as a lubricant?" 

"Yeah, I've got something," Jim said and helped remove his shirts, revealing his bare torso. "Knew we'd be doing this more."

Khan sat up to remove his shirt, kissing along Kirk's shoulders as he settled back down and set to work on removing their pants. "I'm glad one of us planned ahead," he said.

Jim snickered and wiggled out of his pants and boots, kicking them to the floor. He settled back on the sofa, naked and completely unashamed. "Not used to being the one who's behind in the planning?" he teased. "Does my complete sexiness just make you forget things?" 

"Yes," Khan deadpanned. "Your sexiness rendered me unable to think." Grinning, he leaned down to seize Kirk's lips, rolling him onto his side. 

Jim lifted one leg and flipped it over Khan's hip, opening himself to the other man. "Well, I can see how even a big brain like yours would have trouble handling all this hotness," he said with a smirk of his own.

Khan kissed the nape of Kirk's neck, taking the little tube he'd set out and uncapping it to slick his fingers. He was going to be gentle with him, yes. "You are absolutely gorgeous," he said. 

Jim eased back into Khan's strong body and rested his head against the sofa and his shoulder. "And all yours," he murmured. "You always touch me so sweetly." He sucked and kissed lightly at Khan's chin and neck. "Push in deep." 

Khan pressed his fingers in slowly, going deep and crooning them. "You are mine, aren't you?" he murmured, shivering at the press of his lips.

"Oh, yes," Jim rumbled and swiveled his hips into the touches inside his body. "You need more proof? What do you need?"

"I need you," Khan said, spreading his fingers and curling them again. "I have exactly what I need right here, right now."

Jim groaned at the intimate touch and pressed back into the strong fingers again. He put his top hand on Khan's side and stroked gently in circles. "Don't intend to go anywhere, especially if you keep touching me like this.

"I don't plan to stop, so it sounds like you won't be going anywhere," Khan said. He took his time, nibbling at Kirk's shoulder while his fingers worked, and when he was sure Jim could handle it without pain, he withdrew to coat his cock. He pressed in slowly, breath hitching.

"Khan," Jim breathed and felt himself open up to the force of Khan's cock, sighing in a low tone. He gripped even tighter at his side and hip, head falling back to roll on Khan's shoulder. "So big."

"All right?" Khan asked, stilling to allow Kirk time to adjust. He knew he'd taken enough time to stretch him, but they'd been quite...amorous recently. Kirk might be a bit sore from all the activity. 

"Very nice," Jim said, almost dreamily. "You fill me perfectly, baby. Going to stay for awhile?" He loved how they fit together, the strength of Khan behind him.

"If you like," Khan said. He loved the softness of Kirk's tone. Kirk sounded like he was in an almost dream-like state. Khan would be happy to stay like this, pressed together.

"You like doing what I like," Jim murmured and nuzzled under his chin. "You're a big softy with people you care about, aren't you?"

"I don't consider myself a big softy," Khan said, giving a very deliberate thrust to punctuate the words. "But yes, I like doing what you like. I enjoy that a great deal."

Jim moaned at the deep touch inside his body and then nipped at his chin again. "I know the truth," he said. Can't hide from me, baby. I like what you like, too. Want that more than anything."

Khan gripped Kirk's hip, rubbed slow circles against the jut of bone, and took up a slow rhythm. "Like this?" he murmured. There were times when he was rough with Kirk. Now would not be one of them.

"Mmmm, yes," Jim said and eased into the gentle pace set by Khan. He searched for one of Khan's hands and caught it in his own, tangling their fingers. He stretched his leg even more, pushing further back on Khan's hip.

Khan murmured his encouragement and squeezed Kirk's hand, circling his hips lazily. He could last for hours like this. He wondered if Kirk had the patience to keep at it for that long.

The position was new, but comfortable, a way to luxuriate in Khan's closeness. "You're so very good to me, baby. Love how you make love to me."

"You make it easy to be good to you," Khan said, and he meant it. He had never been so inspired to take time to focus on someone else as he was with Kirk. 

"Good. I want you to want to be good to me," Jim responded. "Want you to enjoy our time together." He sighed and pressed back into the next thrust. "Got all the time you want, too."

Khan groaned as Kirk began to push back against him. "I do enjoy it," he said, nipping at Kirk's ear. "I've never enjoyed being with anyone as much as I enjoy being with you. I probably should have kept that to myself, hm? Your ego doesn't need the stroking."

"What harm can it do?" Jim asked. "I'm yours already. It's a good tactic to make me feel wanted and special." He rubbed his foot over Khan's thigh and calf. 

"You are wanted," Khan said, sucking a mark into the soft skin at the juncture between Kirk's neck and shoulder. "That alone makes you special, and you're special on your own."

Jim groans happily and pressed back even more into Khan. "Yeah, baby, keep talking like that and I'll let you have anything you want."

Khan chuckled and tugged Kirk back into his thrusts, increasing speed and pressure just fractionally. He didn't want things to get too out of hand yet. 

Jim wrapped an arm around Khan's neck and then craned his head to kiss his mouth and cheeks. "I love this," he said. "Love being here, spread open for your pleasure. Hold open my leg more?"

"And yours, too, I hope," Khan said. He didn't want it to only be about his pleasure. He wanted Kirk to enjoy himself. Sucking at his earlobe, he slid his hand down his thigh to the curve of his knee, pulling it further back over his hip. 

"Oh, I'm so enjoying this and you, Khan," Jim said, making his name a caress. "You fill me up so good, like I'll never be empty again. You could stay inside me forever."

"I would if I could," Khan said. "Forever may not be an attainable goal, but for as long as I can last..."

"Then take it easy," Jim murmured. "Stop for a moment and let's both savor the feeling. Let me enjoy how you're holding me open even wider and filling me up so deep." 

"All right. Fuck," Khan muttered. He slowed his movements to a full stop, dotting the nape of Kirk's neck with kisses. 

Jim laughed in a shaky breath and kissed at those parts of Khan he could reach. "Do I drive you crazy, baby?" he asked with amusement, even as his body relaxed even more into his impalement.

"You know you do," Khan said, nuzzling their faces together. Two could play at this game. He dropped his lube-slick hand to Jim's cock, stroking too slowly to bring him off, but with just enough speed to make him wish he would.

Jim groaned and arched into the teasing hand. "Khan," he whined. "Not supposed to be moving at all. Letting-uh, fuck- letting us savor." He let out another pathetic whine, pitched just so to make Khan worry.

"Are you not savoring this?" Khan asked. His strokes faltered; the kiss he pressed to the nape of Kirk's neck was infinitely gentle. "Shall I stop?

Jim nodded and said, "Please," in a soft tone. "Just hold me?" He felt a little naughty, using Khan's reactions this way, but also powerful and wanted. He'd make it up to his lover.

Khan stopped instantly and wrapped his arm around Kirk's waist, lightly stroking the soft skin beneath his palm. He felt somewhat guilty for pushing, but Kirk had started it by teasing him.

"God, I never thought I'd become someone who just enjoyed being close to a lover," Jim mumbled. "But here I am." He touched Khan's hand and put his own over it. "Fuck, I love it, too, being lost in you."

"People change," Khan said, and he nearly laughed at the irony of being the one to make such a statement. He had. What had started out as a ploy had spiraled into a real shift in personality.

"Think that means you, too," Jim said and pushed lazily back into Khan. "Want to take more now?"

"I can wait," Khan said, circling his hips slowly. "Unless you're ready to come now."

Jim chuckled and said, "There's a lot more between this and coming, you know." He hummed at the circling movements of Khan inside him. "Just do that awhile."

"I know. I do enjoy this," Khan said. He kissed the nape of Kirk's neck and kept up the leisurely movements of his hips. This was...fun. He was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"If you do need more, you know I want you to take it," Jim murmured. "But as long as you're enjoying it...just keep doing what you're doing, baby. Making me feel so good."

"All I need is this for now," Khan assured him. He liked it like this, long and slow and feeling Kirk relaxed and aroused all at once.

"We're going to do everything together, baby," Jim said and rotated his own hips a tiny bit. "We'll find out how many times you can come in one go before you're drained dry. We'll see how long you can fuck me without either of us coming. We'll tie you down and I'll tease you until you're practically feral with need to come. Everything."

Khan's breath caught, a low growl sounding in the back of his throat. "Everything," he agreed. "I'll even let you tie me down. Do you know how much I normally dislike being restrained? But I think I would enjoy it with you."

"Because you trust me," Jim said softly, shivering at the growl. "Like I trust you. All that strength you could use against me. Force me. Hurt me. But I trust that you won't." 

"Yes, because I trust you," Khan said, nuzzling at Kirk's shoulder. "I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone outside of my crew." It was almost alarming how quickly Kirk had earned that trust.

"All right, I think I need you to move a little more now," Jim said. "And keep talking to me, baby. Purr at me in that fucking amazing voice. Makes me even harder."

 

Khan was relieved, but also felt a slight pang of longing that they couldn't make it last any longer. Perhaps another time. He nibbled at Kirk's ear as his thrusts gained speed. "What do you want to hear? How tight you are even after all this time? How much I want you?"

"Yes and yes," Jim said. "Tell me what you would have done with me if I'd lived in your time. If you'd found me among your people in your country. Would you have wanted me then?"

"Of course I would have wanted you," Khan said, sucking a mark on Kirk's neck. "I wanted you the very moment I saw you. I would have wanted you then, too."

"Tell me what you would have done," Jim demanded and groaned at the new mark. He would be covered with them soon.

"I would have made you mine," Khan said, punctuating the words with a particularly hard thrust. "I would have made you my first officer, and we would have been impossible to defeat."

Jim groaned and pressed back as much as he could. "Let me rule with you in a world full of augments?" he asked. "Fuck, yeah, baby."

"I would have," Khan said, voice all grit now. He was glad Jim wasn't so much outraged by the idea as aroused by it. That was why he would have groomed him to be his second-in-command. He was bloody perfect.

"But I would have been yours, wouldn't I?" Jim asked, grabbing for the hand Khan had on his leg and tugging up to encourage even more. "You would have kept me close and away from anyone else who might want me."

"Yes, you would have been mine. I would have kept you then as I plan to do now." Khan's grip on his leg tightened. He was sure he would leave bruises, and while he hadn't planned to, he delighted in the idea no end.

"And harmed anyone who came between us," Jim said and groaned at the even deeper thrust Khan managed. "God, so deep inside me. Claiming me."

"I _will_ ," Khan said, in a way to let Kirk know he was serious. He had a temper, to put it mildly, and would stop at nothing to protect those he cared about. 

"Fuck," Jim said and squeezed their joined hands tightly. "Khan. Let me see you?" He twisted to meet his eyes, wanting and needing that connection.

"Do you want to turn over?" Khan asked. He knew the angle couldn't be comfortable for Jim, and if he wanted the connection eye contact brought, Khan was willing to give it. He knew it would make him feel vulnerable, but that was all right. He didn't mind being vulnerable for Jim.

"If you want me to," Jim purred and kissed him sweetly. "I can see you like this. Feel you all over me. Fuck, baby, I love the way you feel. Like a furnace behind me, too." He arched up for a kiss, hoping Khan would know to support his head to help prolong the kiss.

"We can stay as we are," he said. He didn't want to stop long enough to turn Jim about. Khan adjusted seamlessly, sliding his hand up to cup Jim's face so he could keep his head turned comfortably. He kissed him soundly, muffling a low moan against his lips.

Jim could relax his neck and let Khan to support him, which allowed their mouths to stay fused. He shut his eyes and allowed himself to drift again, the pleasure making his limbs heavy and contentment thrumming in his veins. He loved Khan's stamina, that he could just go for hours.

Khan was content to kiss Jim until he felt the human needed to take a deeper breath than kissing would allow, and even then his lips only wandered as far as his jaw. "Are you feeling sore yet?" 

"Sore?" Jim asked with a quiet groan and shook his head once. "Noooo." His words slurred with the delight currently running through his system. "So good, Khan. Don't stop."

"I have to slow down for a moment," Khan admitted. He had the stamina to last the night, but that didn't mean he was unaffected. He wasn't as revealing in how affected he was as Jim was -- and he noticed he had begun to think of him exclusively as Jim, without the distance using his surname afforded him.

"Oh, God," Jim moaned and let his head collapse back on to Khan's shoulder. "Slower? You are going to kill me with pleasure. So much pleasure." He rolled his neck and arched up a little. "Pinch my nipples?"

"My choices are slow down or come in the next five minutes. I think I'll slow down," Khan said, nipping at Jim's ear. He all but purred at the request and slid his hand from Jim's thigh to his chest, pinching each nipple in turn.

"Uhhhhhnnnnn," Jim groaned and twitched into the hands. His cock spurted out precome with each pinch. "More. Please. Make me come that way." 

"Fuck," Khan swore, twisting one of the swollen nubs between thumb and forefinger. "Will you come this way? Hm?" 

"Yes!" Jim said. "Fuck. Yes, baby. Your cock in my ass and your fingers on my nipples. Gonna shoot all over myself."

Khan moaned against Jim's shoulder, thrusting harder now that he knew for certain he would be able to bring Jim off with him. "And without a hand on your cock. Naughty," he teased.

"Naughty?" Jim asked with a faked bit of hurt in his voice, even as his whole body flushed and sparked with pleasure. "Don't you mean 'good boy'? This is all for you, baby."

"Naughty, and you're also a good boy," Khan said, pinching his nipple again. "Are you close?"

Jim's hips twitched hard in response to the pinch, and he moaned, loud and long. "Your good boy," he promised. "Very close for you. Come inside me."

"I want to wait for you," Khan said, twisting his hips until the head of his cock brushed against Jim's prostate. He kept rocking his hips at that angle, rolling his nipples. "Come on."

Jim keened at the brush against his prostate and wiggled into his impalement again. "That an order?" he groaned, arching even more as Khan worked his nipples.

"Yes, it's an order," Khan growled. "I want you to come for me now." He didn't know how long he could hold out and wanted Jim to come before he did.

For Khan, Jim would take orders. "Tell me again," he said. "Order me, baby. Please."

"Come for me now," Khan said, slamming into him. He loved how easily he could make Jim beg; he wasn't the type, so hearing it was enthralling.

Jim threw back his head and yelled as he spurted all over himself and the sofa. He clamped down really hard on the cock still deep in his ass. He didn't care about the begging or coming on command. He'd done many worse things.

Khan groaned against Jim's throat, shuddering as he felt him clenching around him. A few more thrusts, and he was done, coming with a long, ragged shout. 

Jim grinned and deliberately milked Khan for every drop of his release, wanting it to drip out of him when they were done. He tugged himself closer with an arm over the back of Khan's neck. "That's it, baby, just keep coming until I can't take anymore. Make it leak all over me and the couch. Fucking amazing, baby."

Khan kept thrusting, stifling a ragged sound against the nape of Jim's neck. When he finally had nothing left to give, he collapsed against the sofa, arm around Jim's waist tugging him closer. "Fucking hell," he panted.

Jim sighed contentedly and settled against Khan, feeling smug for having caused such a reaction from the augment. He could feel some of the release leaking from between his cheeks and trickling down him. "You're pretty juicy, baby." 

Khan laughed and nipped at the nape of Jim's neck. "We're a mess," he said. But that was sort of the point, so why complain?

"You like making a mess," Jim teased, "despite your very perfect appearance." He tugged at Khan's head, wanting another kiss.

"Very perfect? You'll feed my ego," Khan murmured, turning to meet Jim's lips in an eager kiss.

Jim was still splayed open for Khan and could feel the augment slowly slipping out of him. He grumbled into the kiss, not really wanting to be empty. "I just meant that you like to be neat and tidy," he said into the other man's mouth. "Not sure it was exactly a compliment."

"Hush. You should let me think it's a compliment," Khan chuckled. He wrapped his arm around Jim's waist and gave him a squeeze. "Why are you grumbling?"

"Just being selfish and not wanting to let you go," Jim said with a demonstration squeeze of his ass. He kissed Khan again, flexing in his arms, and said, "You look good when you laugh. Do it more often." 

"I would prefer it if you didn't let me go," Khan said. He briefly deepened the kiss, taking his time to enjoy the simple pleasure. "Make me laugh more often, and I will."

"Hmmph, always relying on me for your pleasures," Jim said and then grinned. "I guess I'm all right with that." He let his leg slide off of Khan's hip, as they parted for the moment. He stretched in the confines of Khan's grip and asked, "What would you like to do with me now, Mr. Singh?" 

"I hope you're all right with that considering I don't plan on letting you escape," Khan said. He kissed Jim's shoulder and nosed at his jaw. "Keep you here. Even I need some recovery time, short though it may be."

"Oh, that sounds like a promise for another round," Jim purred. "Even my libido may not be able to keep up...nah. This is fucking awesome." He looked speculatively at Khan, eyes half-closed. "Might be another fantasy to indulge someday...my attempted escape. You could 'persuade' me to stay."

"Yes, I could," Khan said. "I think I'd be quite talented at persuading you to stay." He knew Jim's likes and dislikes now. That would come in quite handy.

"You think you're talented at everything," Jim said with a face at him. He twined their hands and drew them around his body, resting them over his navel. "Still, you might have an argument there."

"Aren't I?" Khan asked with a teasing grin. He rubbed slow circles around Jim's navel, kissing along his shoulder. 

"No," Jim said. "You have no talent at modesty." His body still hummed from orgasm, multiple orgasms, in fact, since he and Khan had been very busy. "But you might have a talent at fulfilling all my fantasies... I want to be on my belly next time."

Khan snickered and had to give Jim his due. "That's true," he admitted. "You want to be on your belly? Hm. That's something I can do."

"Yes," Jim said. "I really, really got off on having you above me, holding me down. You're so fucking powerful, baby, and it made me so hot, I nearly combusted. To press up into that strength..." He shivered a little in demonstration. 

"I'm glad you enjoy it so much. So do I," he said. Khan sucked a mark into his neck, leaving another token of his possession. 

"I've always run from anyone who tried to keep me," Jim mused, reaching back to thread his fingers in Khan's hair. "Anybody started getting too serious on me, and I'd be in the hills before they even realized what was going on." He chuckled lowly and turned to kiss Khan's mouth and cheeks and chin. "And then I go a choose the most possessive man I've ever known as a lover. No more running for me, huh?"

"No, there's no more running for you," Khan said, coiling his fingers in Jim's hair. "I think you've done enough running to last a lifetime, don't you?" If a day came when Jim genuinely wanted to end the relationship, Khan would...consider it. What choice would he have? But until then, he wouldn't tolerate running out of habit.

Jim basked in the attention Khan gave him even when they were not in the throes of sex. These were the kinds of things he had deliberately avoided in the past, but found completely irresistible when given to him by the augment. Perhaps it was because Khan projected such a fierce and cold air when he was in public or faced with strangers and people he didn't trust. What a contrast to this private Khan, the one who stroked and caressed and purred. 

"A lifetime," Jim murmured. "Well, that's ambitious. But you might be right about it." He pressed into the hands in his hair. 

Khan nuzzled at Jim and held on tight. He wasn't one to stop being affectionate just because they were done fucking. "You're stuck with me," he said. "For as long as I can keep you."

"Did you have any serious lovers in the past?" Jim asked. "Anyone you'd have been interested in ruling with? Or having kids with...cause that's not really a service I offer." 

"No, not really. There were a few who were enjoyable in bed," Khan said, "but that was really all they were, just fun."

"Fun?" Jim asked and looked narrowly at Khan. "Somehow, I have a strange feeling when you say that." He wiggled himself into a more comfortable position to look at his lover. 

"Why would that give you a strange feeling?" Khan inquired. He let Jim shift around and draped his arm over his waist. 

"You were a ruler then," Jim said and explored Khan's torso with his fingers, eyes gazing down that powerful frame. "I can imagine you having a new lover for every day of the year, if you wanted. And fun for you would be different than fun for them, I imagine. How many could possibly keep up with your demands or be what you wanted?" He lifted his head and kissed that strong mouth. "I even doubt my own ability to keep up with you. Bastard." There was real affection in the word.

Khan laughed and shook his head. "Do you honestly think I had the time for a new lover every day?" he asked. "And I account for the fact that most people are incapable of keeping up with me. I'm still able to enjoy myself and ensure they are, too."

"Yes," Jim said. "When do you need to sleep? Not much, if you don't want to bother." He placed his hands on Khan's chest and leaned up into him, mouthing at his neck and chin. "Maybe you should wear the collar."

"Sleep was the last item on my agenda, yes, but finding someone new to fuck was also low on the list," Khan said. At least that was how it was when he was in work mode. When he had something occupying his mind, he fixated on it. When it was time to play, however... What was the old saying? 'Work hard, play harder?' "Why would I want one?"

"Because my marks on you won't stay," Jim said and then tugged playfully at his bangs. "But you wouldn't like that. How about something subtle? A cuff? More like a leather bracelet for one arm? Something sexy and black."

"A collar... no. I won't be owned like a pet," Khan said. That was what Marcus had wanted. He knew it wasn't at all what Jim wanted, but the thought made him bristle. "A cuff sounds appealing."

"Hey," Jim said and caressed his right cheek, gently and with obvious care, "I'd never do that to you. Anything you don't like, you just tell me, and it never happens again."

"I know that," Khan said, leaning into Jim's hand. "I will tell you if you ever do something I don't like, but you have an uncanny knack for knowing what's allowed and what isn't. You've never pushed thus far."

"Well, you got upset at the collar idea," Jim said. "But a cuff would be all right? I just like the idea of a symbol of you being with me. I don't need the ring, but something would be nice."

"Because a collar represents ownership of a pet," Khan said. "Not because I have any qualms about belonging to you and wearing a symbol of it. A cuff would be fine, as would a ring."

"Oh." Jim stared at Khan with giant eyes and just blinked for a few moments. "That's- wow. That means more than any collar."

"Yes, it does," Khan said, leaning in to kiss Jim softly. It occurred to him that Jim must have thought possession was a one-way street. He didn't see it that way. If Jim was his, then he was Jim's.

Jim pressed their mouths together again and tugged at Khan's shoulder, moving to indicate he wanted to sprawl under the other man. He wanted a few moments to consider everything being offered in return to him. Having Khan want to possess him, he'd come to terms with that. Having it work both ways...that was pretty mind-blowing. 

Khan returned to propping himself up above Jim while he got situated. As soon as he was on his back, he draped himself over Jim. 

"You're nice and warm," Jim murmured and threaded his right hand into Khan's hair, stroking absently. "A nice contrast to all this pale skin." He skimmed his left hand down the long smooth of his back and then up again. "How about matching cuffs with a K on each?"

Khan sighed and nuzzled against Jim's jaw. "I like yours," he said, playing with Jim's hair. He kisses his temple and nods. "That would work. It's not rings, but the symbolism is the same."

"I'm all a little less...snowy white," Jim teased and then grinned. "Lips of red. Hair of ebony. And skin as white as snow." He traced each item on Khan.

"Are you really comparing me to a fairy tale character?" Khan laughed. "I'm surprised you've heard the tale. Not many have in this day and age."

"I spent a lot of time reading as a kid," Jim said with a shrug. "When I wasn't getting myself into trouble." He traced Khan's chiseled features and said, "I can see you as a fairytale creation. Your life reads a bit like a Grimm story." 

"What were your favorites?" Khan asked. In a way, he could agree. His life did have a fairy tale leaning to it. 

"I wasn't a huge fan of Grimm fairy tales," Jim said, comfortably sprawled now under Khan. "There were too many no-win situations. I was always a bigger fan of stories where the hero worked out of some impossible situation and won." 

"They were meant to be parables," Khan said. "They were all supposed to teach a lesson. I'm not sure you would be a fan of most of those lessons if that's how you feel."

Jim made a face and said, "Lessons are for suckers." He bit at Khan's lower lip. "I bet you resisted learning 'lessons,' oh might Khan." He kiss turned gentler, sweeter and definitely inviting.

"Lessons are rubbish," Khan said, kissing Jim softly. 

Jim sighed into the kiss and said, "Except for whatever ones you took to learn how to kiss. Those were good lessons."

"Those were well-learned lessons, at the very least," Khan agreed. He was jealous enough he didn't quite feel the same for those who'd taught Jim to kiss. 

Jim did notice there was no return compliment and poked Khan teasingly. "Would you prefer you had gotten to me chaste and virginal? Taught me everything?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "I could play that for you sometime, too, you know. All young and innocent and helpless."

"I'm jealous. You know I'm possessive," Khan said. He rubbed their faces together and stroked his fingers through Jim's hair. 

"Jealous of my past?" Jim asked and nuzzled in return, wondering if this was another way of Khan marking him. "It's silly to be jealous of something that's done and gone. Besides, you wouldn't have wanted me when I first started having sex. I was very young."

"Jealous of everyone who had part of you," Khan admitted. "Foolish, I know. How young is very young? Thirteen?" Jim did seem the type to experiment as soon as he could. 

"That was the first time I had penetrative sex willingly," Jim admitted, not thinking about the words. "It was pretty bad. But I thought it was awesome. She was older than me, but not that old. Fifteen."

"Willingly?" Khan repeated. There was something dark in his eyes when he asked, "And how hold were you when you participated unwillingly?" That he'd done anything like that unwillingly made Khan want to kill someone.

"Oh, shit," Jim muttered and looked more than a little green around the edges. "Eleven. My step-father." He looked straight into Khan's eyes, daring him to say anything pitying.

"Is the man still living?" Khan would happily tear him limb from limb and bathe in his blood. Nothing would make him happier right now.

"Yes," Jim said quietly. "My mom loves him a lot. I never told her what happened. I did drive his car off a cliff though."

"I'd like to drive his car off a cliff with his body in the trunk," Khan said. And he meant it. He would kill the man and laugh about it, no hesitation, no remorse.

"She lost my dad the day I was born," Jim said and began stroking Khan's hair, more as a comfort to himself than anything. "I couldn't bear to be the one who took her second husband away from her. When she looks at me, I know she sees the person she lost more than she sees a son."

Khan wanted to say that he thought Jim's mother was horrible, but that wasn't what he needed to hear. He draped himself over Jim as if he could shield him from anything hurtful. "I'm... sorry? I don't know what to say."

"That's all right," Jim said. "I got over it, right? I mean, it explains some of how I behave, but I've managed to become captain of a starship." He stroked Khan's right cheekbone. "And I have you now.

"Yes, you do have me now," Khan said, kissing him softly. He would be supportive of Jim no matter what. He didn't want his step-father killed, so Khan would leave him alone.

"I'd be scared to see what you'd do to anyone who tried to touch me now," Jim said. "I'm sure it wouldn't be pretty."

"No, it wouldn't be. They would need to be identified by DNA evidence alone," Khan said. He would make a profound mess. 

Jim laughed very softly under his breath and thumbed over Khan's cheekbones. "I'm sorry you have to rely on our justice system to deal with Marcus. But I couldn't bear losing you now because you got all murderous."

Khan made a face. "I won't risk losing you because of him. He's caused enough damage," he said, nuzzling into Jim's hand. 

"Good," Jim murmured, pleased that things seem to be working out the way he hoped. Khan's decision to claim and keep him seemed stronger than his need and desire to kill Marcus. That would keep him free and with Jim. He rewarded the augment with a sweet kiss, one that signaled his willingness to accept Khan's dominance (at least for the moment).

Khan deepened the kiss, plundering his lips, and rumbled against his lips. "You're bloody wonderful," he said. 

Jim preened and said, "Now that will give me a swell head. But I'll try to keep you thinking that way." He teased down Khan's spine and sighed. "Shall we go to bed now?"

"You deserve one," Khan said, kissing Jim's shoulder. "We should try." He didn't know if he needed to sleep, but he could at least lie down with Jim.

"At least, we can retire back to my quarters and see if you still need a bit more tiring out," Jim said

"We'll have to get dressed," Khan muttered, pulling a face. 

"Yes, I guess we'll have to make that sacrifice," Jim agreed seriously, though his eyes laughed at Khan a little.

Khan kissed Jim softly and rolled to his feet to get dressed. He hated having to get dressed, but that was fine. They'd have more fun in Jim's room. 

Jim stretched out his entire body again, now that Khan was not on top of him. He made a rather contented noise as his muscles rippled pleasantly and then lazily watched Khan dress. "Reverse strip," he said. "You make it as hot as actually stripping." 

"Get up," Khan said, shaking his head at Jim's laziness. He was delightful to watch, though. "You'll make me want to forget about going back to your room."

Jim's eyelids half-closed, and he drawled, honey-sweet, "Come here and make me."

"That is not conducive to getting dressed..." Khan said, leaning down to capture Jim's lips. 

"But don't you like it?" Jim murmured through sweet kisses, arms wrapped around the back of Khan's neck. "The increased power...you, dressed and me, naked and spread beneath you."

"You know I like it. That's why you've done it -- because you're a tease," Khan said, nipping at his bottom lip. "I'd rather have you in your bed, so get dressed."

Jim purred at Khan and nipped back just as playfully. "Yeah, I can tell you like it...giving me orders on my own ship. Cheeky." He rolled to his feet and went to fetch his clothes, all sex and amusement.

"Don't pretend you didn't expect it," Khan teased. He left Jim alone so he could dress, resisting the urge to kiss him again. 

Jim pulled on his uniform and turned back to Khan. "All right, let's go to my quarters. Maybe we can do more than just sleep in my bed this time."

Khan chuckled and pulled Jim into a kiss. "I'd like that," he said softly. "I'd like that a great deal; lead the way, Captain."

Jim gripped Khan's shirt and kissed him intensely, tugging him as close as possible. He held on tightly and just enjoyed the fusing of their mouths for a long moment. "I'm ready now," he finally gasped.

Khan made a startled noise, returning the kiss eagerly. When Jim finally broke it, he took him by the wrist and headed back the way they'd come in. 

Jim laughed and asked, "Why don't you just carry me there, bridal style?" He hustled after Khan, amused and aroused by his eagerness. It was like they hadn't been having a lot of marathon sex lately. 

Khan laughed and kissed Jim's cheek. "I wouldn't want anyone to see you in such a state," he said. "McCoy would tease you relentlessly once he'd ascertained I wasn't carrying you because you were injured."

Jim wrapped his arms around Khan and kissed him squarely, ignoring that they could be seen by any crewmember going by. Fortunately, they got lucky in the timing, though Jim couldn't really find it in himself to care. "Actually, he'd grump at me." He released Khan and led the way himself this time.

Khan was charmed by Jim's willingness to kiss him where anyone could see. He returned the kiss eagerly; he couldn't quite stop himself from smiling as he followed Jim back to his room.


	5. Sharing

Jim headed straight for the shower when they got into his quarters, tossing his clothes aside (with a practiced ease). He paused at the door, glanced over his shoulder and winked at Khan saucily, before heading in. He was thinking some playtime before they used some more of his precious water rations.

Khan chuckled and headed after Jim, shedding his clothes in the way. "You're insatiable," he said. "You are definitely a bad influence on me."

"I've never had a lover who could satiate me," Jim admitted and leaned back against the wall, letting Khan catch up with him. "I'm hoping you can fill that role, baby." He dropped his hand behind him and stroked between his cheeks, playing on the words.

Khan chuckled and trapped Jim against the wall, licking a stripe up the curve of his throat. "Ready for me again already? No wonder you could never find someone capable of keeping up with you. They were all human," he said.

"Well, they were all unaugmented," Jim corrected with a little smirk. He turned to find Khan's mouth and chewed on his lower lip, moaing unashamedly. "And yes, I'm very ready for you, baby. If you are."

"I'm always ready." Khan sucked Jim's bottom lip between his teeth and slipped his fingers between his thighs, lightly pressing against his entrance to see if there's any indication of discomfort. He doesn't want to hurt Jim, not for anything. Certainly not for sex. 

Jim moaned and spread his legs even wider for Khan's testing hands, nuzzling encouragement at his chin. With a gleam of mischief, he confessed, "I even wore out a Klingon once."

Khan growled, which he suspected was the reaction Jim was looking for, and nipped at his shoulder. "Do you have something that can be used as lubricant in here?" He only asked because he wasn't familiar with the contents of Jim's shower.

"I have lubricant everywhere," Jim said with another grin and gestured to what passed for a cabinet beside the mirror. "Best kinds available. Take your choice."

"Naughty," Khan said, opening the cabinet. He grabbed the first bottle that came to hand and opened it one-handed. Thoroughly coating his fingers, he pressed two in without hesitating.

Jim groaned and pressed back into the fingers, entire body shaking as those fingers instantly find his sweet spot. "Fuck, it's nice to have a lover who already knows me." 

Khan nuzzled at his throat, pleased that even with the water beating down on them, Jim still smelled like him. He splayed his fingers gently. "I could always learn more."

"And remember all of it," Jim said and lifted his chin for Khan's further inspection, reveling in how much Khan seemed to want to mark him and keep him marked. "I look forward to it."

Khan'd been gentle with Jim the last time, so after a few more minutes, he withdrew his fingers and pressed in with a groan. "Why would I want to forget?" he asked.

"Mmm, fuck," Jim whispered and went still as Khan penetrated him fully. "Not what I meant." He turned his head to scrape his teeth over Khan's jaw and just relaxed against the wall.

"What I meant," Khan muttered, staying still for a moment. He kissed a path from Jim's shoulder to his jaw and nuzzled at his cheek.

Jim braced himself against the wall and murmured, "All right, show me what you've got. Put your back into it, baby."

"Done with slow and gentle for now, are you?" Khan asked. He gripped Jim's hips and moved steadily, not too hard at first. He wanted to give him time to adjust.

"I want to know what I do to you," Jim said and picked up the rhythm easily. He had always been good at the sport of sex, but with Khan, everything seemed twice as easy. He reached back to open himself up even more to the length and width of his lover. "Please."

"You don't have to beg me," Khan said. That made it no less delightful to hear, but someone as proud as Kirk shouldn't feel he had to beg. He fused their lips together as his hips picked up the pace.

Jim chuckled into his mouth and murmured, "I don't mind asking you for what I want, baby. I'll beg myself hoarse someday, if you'd like it."

"Unnecessary, but I would be lying if I said the idea held no appeal," Khan said, nipping at Jim's lower lip. 

Jim licked over the slight wound to his lower lip and murmured, "You can tie me down, with silk ties, of course, and tease me until I'm a shivering, begging mess." He pushed back into the next thrust, even harder than before. "We're going to ruin so many beds." 

"Fuck, I can't believe you'd let me," Khan muttered. It was impossible to hold back anymore. He knew how hard he could thrust without hurting Jim, and while he never moved any harder, he never stopped short of it, either.

"Why?" Jim asked on a long moan. "Why can't you believe it?" He couldn't keep up with the pace anymore, but did make sure to torture Khan with deliberate clenching and the occasional buck backward. "Never hurt me."

"Because you don't seem the sort to enjoy being tied up," Khan said, dropping a hand between them to stroke Jim's cock in time with his thrusts. Of course he'd never hurt Jim, but he could, and if he were restrained, Jim couldn't stop him.

"With someone I, oh fuck, trust," Jim purrs and groans in the same breath. His body trembles a little as Khan coaxes his release out of him, one stroke at a time. "I trust you. It'll be fun." 

"It will be fun," Khan agreed, sucking a mark into the soft skin of Jim's shoulder. He kept stroking him, eager to draw out as many of those little purring groans as he could. 

Jim snorted a little and said, "I bet I could get you to agree to anything right now." He clenched his ass even tighter and tried to hold off from orgasm just that bit of intense pleasure longer. "Wouldn't you?"

Khan bit his lip to distract himself from the surge of pleasure when Jim clenched around him. "Possibly," he admitted, sweeping his thumb over the head of Jim's cock in retaliation.

Jim bucked and then stilled, fighting to keep his control a little bit longer. "Would you let me help you with your crew?"

"Is that what you're asking me for?" Khan inquired, eyes wide as his hips stuttered. He had no idea what to make of it. Jim was very, very strange.

"Always throw you curves, don't I, baby?" Jim asked and leaned back into Khan, shifting that very hard cock inside him. "If we're going to make this work, I want them to view me as an equal. Your partner."

"They will," Khan assured him, nibbling at Kirk's ear. "You are my equal." And there were very few people who could claim he had ever made such a statement about them.

Those words spurred Jim into climax, a double reward for Khan, as his ass also clamped and fluttered around the cock deeply embedded inside him. He nearly cracked his head against the tiles in front of him, crying out in a pleasured tone.

Khan slipped his hand up to cup the back of Jim's head so he wouldn't crack his head against the tile. He buried his face against Jim's shoulder, muffling a ragged sound when he clamped down around him with enough force to drag Khan over the edge with him.

Jim breathed out a few times through the damp air and then slumped back into Khan, knowing he would be held. He pressed soft kiss along warm skin and then smiled softly. "Mmm, now, I'm ready to sleep." He rubbed his hands along the strength of Khan's sides.

Khan slipped his arms around Jim and held on tightly, nuzzling at his throat. "Not just yet. We have to actually leave the shower first," he chuckled. He withdrew gently and washed them off before turning off the water.

Jim allowed himself to be washed without complaint, or assistance, before demanding, "Carry me to bed."

Khan snickered and settled Jim on his feet, but only long enough to dry them both off. Then he gathered him up and carried him to bed. He could be accommodating.

Jim wrapped himself around Khan and kissed him, hands stroking through his hair. "Fuck, your strength will never get old. And I will insist on having you use it for a lot of stupid reasons." He stroked through the mop of hair, loving the feel.

Khan laughed and nuzzled against Kirk's hands as he sprawled out next to him. "They aren't stupid reasons if they make you happy," he said.

"Mush," Jim said in mock disgust and then yawned tiredly. "When we get back to Earth, what a mess we'll have to deal with..."

"Shut up," Khan grumbled, shifting to draw the blanket over them. He made a face. They would have trouble, that was for certain.

Jim opened one eye and tugged Khan into a kiss, soothing and showing his affection for his lover. "You'll toss me over one shoulder and haul me off if they try to separate us, won't you?"

"Something like that," Khan said, words somewhat muffled by Jim's lips. He tugged at his lower lip and flashed a smile. "I'm not ready to give you up."

"Better not ever plan to give me up," Jim said with a flash of seriousness and another kiss. He yawned again and snuggled into Khan.

"Not on your life," Khan said, kissing him softly. He dragged the blanket over them both and curled up to sleep.


	6. Starfleet Command

Jim put on his gray uniform and stared at himself in the mirror with a hint if dissatisfaction. "I hate these uniforms," he said. "Especially the hat. Who thinks these are cool? Honestly."

"It's certainly not the most flattering color you could wear," Khan agreed. The hat was ridiculous. "I think they're meant to look professional rather than cool."

"Do I look professional?" Jim asked, plopping the hat on his head and doing a full circle for Khan.

"Yes," Khan said. It went unspoken that he didn't care for the professional look as much as he did Jim's command attire, and he didn't like that as much as the casual clothes he wore off duty... when he wore clothes.

Jim laughed and said, "You make one word sound completely disdainful." He looked over Khan's outfit and said, "Try to be a little more respectful with Admiral Pike. He's my friend and has done more for me than almost anyone else in my life." 

"That uniform is worthy of my disdain. You did ask my opinion," Khan said. He inclined his head. The admiral had done a great deal for Jim, and he was owed respect. "You can rest assured I will be respectful of him."

Jim grinned and said, "I was just expressing marvel at how you manage to make the word 'yes' insulting. It's quite a talent. Another one for the resume." He caressed Khan's face and urged him close for a kiss. "I want to persuade them that you don't need to be locked up...at least, not for too long." 

Khan kissed him softly, smiling against Jim's lips. "There is only so much I can do in that regard. I'll answer their questions. I'll tell them my side of what happened, but in the end, the decision is theirs to make," he said. 

 

"I know," Jim said softly. "Would you accept that calmly?" He was afraid Khan might bolt, even though the fears for his family might keep him in place. That was almost worse. "I promise to look after your family, no matter what."

"If I must," Khan said. He didn't want to, but if he had to accept a prison sentence, then he would. He would never see Jim again if he ran. 

Jim looked at him and said, "I don't want to lose you, Khan." He kissed him again and then pulled back with a rough breath. "I have to have Security escort us. I'm sorry." 

Khan kissed him back with all the passion he had for the man. "I don't want to lose you, either," he murmured. "I know. It's all right."

Jim patted Khan on the right shoulder and turned for the doors. "All right, let's go face the music." He walked out, full of confidence and swagger. Saluting the Security officers and Spock, who awaited them, he said, "The Admiral's expecting us. Let's not keep him waiting."

Jim's confidence, whether real or for show, had a calming effect on Khan. He tipped his head to Spock and the officers. "Shall we see this done?"

"Indeed," Spock said with his usual calm. "Captain. Mr. Singh." He led the procession down the hall.

Jim felt a bit odd, walking next to Khan with Security guards in their red shirts surrounding them both. He wanted to support his lover, however, and that was worth the visual strangeness of Captain Kirk appearing to be under arrest by his own crew. He lightly bumped Khan's arm and said, "We have to put the cuffs on before we beam down," apologetically. 

"I had assumed as much," Khan said, holding out his hands. "You may want to stay with Commander Spock else you intend to look as if you've been arrested with me." He appreciated the support. He did not want to start up any wagging tongues.

Jim held out his hands and took the restraints from the lead Security officer with a faint smile and 'thanks.' He gently put them on Khan, not liking the action at all, but wanting to be the one responsible. He paused for a moment and then squeezed both of Khan's hands, before saying, "We'll beam down in parties of six, please. Commander Spock, please take the first group of security officers...and Mr. Singh." He stepped back and looked at Khan with eyes that were steady, but a bit remorseful.

"Mr. Singh, if you will kindly accompany us to the transporter padd," Spock said, selecting the strongest and fastest of the officers to accompany them.

Khan smiled in a way he hoped was reassuring and followed the commander to the transporter. He might be able to escape, but if Spock managed to catch him, he would have a real fight on his hands. Part of him wanted to flee, but loyalty to Jim as much as his crew forced him to hold his ground.

James watched Khan disappear into the transporter beam and promised himself that it wouldn't be the last time he was alone with the other man. He took his own spot on the padd and nodded to Scotty, who transported them all down to join up with Spock, Khan and the others. 

They were in one of Starfleet Justice Division's buildings, a modern equivalent of a courthouse, where Khan would face his first tribunal. There was an additional squad of security there to take Khan, as well as Admiral Pike.

Jim cast a last look at his lover and then went to face the Admiral. "Admiral Pike, Sir," he said with a salute. "Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise, reporting, as ordered, with the fugitive known as James Harrison."

Khan stayed calm, inclining his head respectfully to the admiral. He was relieved to see him looking healthy if only for Jim's sake. And he honestly wished the man no ill will. He knew Marcus was a diabolical fiend. 

"Be seated, Captain. Mr. Harrison, if you'd please state your full given name for the record and explain why you've been using a fake identity," Pike said. 

"My name is Khan Noonien Singh, sir," Khan said. "John Harrison is an alias assigned to me by Admiral Marcus."

"Khan Noonien Singh is a fiction," another voice said and a second Admiral joined them- a tall, gaunt man with snow white hair. He took a seat next to Pike and folded his arms across the table. "A lie to scare children."

Jim sat down at a side of the table neither with Khan, nor with the admirals. "I can assure you, Admiral Komack, that Khan is very real." 

Was he really? He hadn't heard he had become a sort of urban legend. "Then how do you explain the evidence, Admiral? I know for a fact Marcus recorded our conversations and logged them. For what purpose, I'm uncertain, but I managed to copy some of them," Khan said. 

"These recordings are in the evidence submitted?" Pike asked.

Jim nodded and said, "There is a lot of evidence of what Admiral Marcus did to Khan and his family. And all of it because he knew what augments are and what they can do." 

"I saw some of it," Pike said with a nod. "I've allowed for my communication with the Enterprise to be admitted as evidence, as well."

Admiral Komack looked dubious and said, "You're the Khan Noonien Singh, then, the mass murderer of the past and present."

"Yes." There was no point in lying. "But I believe Admiral Marcus is on trial today."

"You are both accused of crimes against the Federation," Admiral Komack said smoothly, "and your histories play as much into the reasons and potential behind those actions as everything else."

Jim cleared his throat and said, "Mr. Singh is aware that he will have to face justice for his actions, Admiral Komack, Admiral Pike, but actions hundreds of years ago are not part of anyone's trial."

"I am aware of that, Admiral Komack. However, I was not the one who recently sought war with the Klingons."

"Let's not argue," Pike said, running a hand over his face. "For the time being, we should concentrate on Marcus."

Komack said, "Very well, but Mr. Singh will be taken into custody upon the end of this hearing." He waved a hand at Admiral Pike to continue.

Jim shivered a little at the words and fought not to look at Khan with dismay.

"I had anticipated I would be," Khan said. So that was it, then. Life behind bars. He couldn't hope for a pardon. 

Pike knew anything Khan said would be suspect, so he directed his questions toward Kirk for now. "Captain, please tell us of your communications with the admiral. Lieutenant Uhura has already submitted proper documentation, but I'd like to hear it in your words."

Jim straightened in his seat and looked at Pike, eyes pleading a bit for Khan. Still, his voice was steady, as he said, "My first contact with Admiral Marcus was when he commed the Enterprise and demanded Mr. Singh. He was angered when he realized that Mr. Singh had detailed his plans to me during our time on Qo'NoS. He threatened the Enterprise and was stopped only by the presence of his daughter aboard the Enterprise."

"Ah yes, she snuck aboard against all orders, I believe," Komack said.

"If I may interject, the captain has already stated that Dr. Marcus' presence is the only thing that saved the lives of several hundred people," Spock said.

Pike closed his eyes briefly. There was only so much he would be able to do for Khan without looking too lenient. He was caught between a rock and a hard place. "Did you, at the time you took the admiral into custody, fear that if you didn't do so, your lives would be in danger?"

Jim refrained from scowling at Komack with the most stringent of efforts. "She had become concerned by some of the Admiral's, her father's, actions lately and wanted to investigate. I am not recommending punitive action against her. And yes, if she had not been there, Admiral Marcus would have destroyed the Enterprise without hesitation. In fact, that was his plan all along."

"Elaborate, if you would," Pike said. The evidence was right there. Marcus had placed the torpedoes on the Enterprise. He had arranged for the shootout that was meant to kill him and had, instead, only wounded him. 

Jim glanced at Khan and said, "I believe Mr. Singh has a longer and more complete knowledge of Admiral Marcus' plans. However, he wished for my crew to kill Khan with the torpedoes, also striking the Klingon homeworld, and with the Enterprise stranded due to the sabotage to her engines, the Klingons would have known immediately who had been shooting at them. Instant war."

"I have submitted recordings of our conversations, Admiral Pike. They're now a matter of public record. You may wish to play them," Khan suggested. They mostly consisted of Marcus ranting.

Pike nodded and said, "I've heard them. Should I play them for you, Admiral Komack? Admiral Marcus has never made his hatred for the Klingon race a secret. He's always talked war. I just never thought... Well, I'd hoped he would come around."

Komack waved away the offer and said, "We shall enter the recordings to the record, of course, but I wish to hear this from those involved, as well. The organization Marcus commanded was of a large scale, a fact I find most troubling."

Pike nodded. "Ask your questions. I'm done for now, but I may have follow-ups."

"Mr. Singh, what led you to believe that Marcus had destroyed your fellow augments?" Komack asked. "Had he killed any of them before you were caught attempting to facilitate their escape?"

"He killed three. I committed three... transgressions, in his eyes. For every escape attempt, one of my crew was killed. When I finally escaped, I heard him give the order to 'get rid of the cargo,'" Khan said. 

Komack's face flickered a little, the first sign of emotion on Khan's side, and he said, "So, you determined to retaliate in kind. Did you consider attempting to find outside help?"

"I was attempting to kill Admiral Marcus. He wanted Pike gone, knowing Captain Kirk would chase me," Khan said. 

"We're getting away from the point, Admiral Komack," Jim said with a raised chin. "Admiral Marcus was planning this for years. Khan merely was one piece in a much larger plan. The Enterprise and the torpedoes were others. We can only tell you of the limited knowledge were have."

Komack scowled at the captain and said in an imperious tone, "I understood that Mr. Singh was well versed in the intricacies of Marcus' plans."

"As well-versed as any asset can be. It works to my benefit, and therefore yours, that Marcus thought he was going to have me disposed of by the Enterprise crew," Khan said. "He told me things he might otherwise not have."

"How exactly does it work to you benefit, Mr. Singh?" Komack asked suspiciously.

"It made him think it was safe to speak freely in my presence. Why keep secrets from a man condemned to die?" Khan asked pointedly. "Had he been more careful, I would have been unable to mount evidence against him."

"And perhaps you think you can barter your knowledge now for a lighter sentence for your own crimes," Komack said with a quiet sneer.

"Mr. Singh did not bring that up," Jim said. "However..."

"I could have fled the Enterprise at any time. I did not. I could have abandoned your illustrious captain to die the night I fired on Starfleet. I did not. I am here of my own volition, testifying in open court despite my legal right not to incriminate myself. What evidence suggests I'm here to seek leniency?" Khan asked. Oh, he was, but he'd been very careful to make a case for the opposite.

Jim shot Khan a quick glare at the words, thinking of how very not abandoned he had been. "It's true that he could have remained on Qo'nos as long as he wanted, unless we were willing to fire on the planet. Which we were not, despite Admiral Marcus' orders."

Khan's expression never wavered. They would do what they would do. Komack had already made it quite clear he would happily lock him away for life. 

Pike wanted to slam his head against the desk. Khan's arrogance was not helping.

Jim lightly kicked Khan under the table, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. "Sirs, the point is that Admiral Marcus would go to any length to start his war with the Klingons, all for the purpose of elevating his position and power in Starfleet. And Mr. Singh was just one of his tools for preparing for that war, pushing it along."

Khan didn't yelp; it wasn't painful enough to prompt such a sound. Pike knew the truth. It was more a matter of Komack, the wanker. He was obnoxious.

I'm well aware of that, Captain," Pike said. God, but he hoped Komack was, too.

Komack just looked even more constipated and said, "Admiral Marcus has sullied the name of us all, Captain. And his use of Mr. Sighn is just another example."

Jim hoped Komack meant that his basically enslavement of Khan was what had sullied their reputation, but was damn sure he didn't. "Mr. Singh, would you mind repeating for Admiral Komack exactly how Marcus convinced you to help him?"

"He had my crew. We're a small crew, a family. He threatened them," Khan said, expression darkening. "He said he would kill one a day until I completed my tasks," he said. "I tried to smuggle them to safety. When he realized what I was doing, he ordered the torpedoes destroyed."

"And came up with the creative solution of having them destroyed when the Enterprise shot them at Qo'noS, killing Khan, his family, and then everyone on the Enterprise by starting a war with the Klingons. Neat and tidy," Jim said. "Almost." 

Pike looked suitably horrified, at least. He scrubbed a hand over his face. "Admiral Marcus definitely needs to pay for his crimes," he said. 

"And you will testify to all of this at his official tribunal, in front of the judge's panel," Komack said, not making it a question.

"He will," Jim said, "and the Enterprise will keep him in confinement until that time. It will be much harder for any friends of Admiral Marcus to reach him on the Enterprise than locked up somewhere on Earth." He looked to Pike for help.

"You have my word," Khan said. 

"Yes, that would be safest," Pike said. "He'll be detained on the Enterprise where we know Marcus can't send any of his goons after him."

Admiral Komack's face became even more constipated, but he finally nodded his agreement, knowing the danger to Mr. Singh as a key witness. And he did want Marcus' head for this. More than he wanted Khan's. "Very well."

"Thank you, Admiral," Khan said. He was relieved that Komack was angrier at Marcus than him. That meant he could be reasoned with. 

Jim fought not to slump with relief and said, "Thank you, Admiral. When is the tribunal scheduled for?"

Komack made an impatient and angry growl. "There are a lot of loose ends to tie up." He shoved a padd in front of Khan. "Please enter for the record the names of everyone you know to have been working with Admiral Marcus." 

Pike looked down at his padd, reviewing the schedule. "One week," he said. "If that's all right with everyone."

Khan nodded and took the device, quickly entering the names of everyone he knew to be working with Marcus. It was a long list. He knew it would take a lot of time. 

Jim glanced at Khan and then at Pike. "We'll be ready to transport Mr. Singh whenever he is needed for the tribiunal or any other questioning." He looked over at Spock, glad for his continued support. 

Komack took the padd back as Khan finished and scowled at the sheer numbers of names. "We are done for the moment, Mr. Singh, Captain Kirk," he said abruptly and stood. "You are both to remain ready to beam back down at any time."

Spock inclined his head. Jim was not the sort who trusted easily, so the fact that Khan had won his spoke volumes. 

"Understood, Admiral," Khan said. At least he would have the cuffs removed when they beamed up. 

Jim stood, too, and saluted the admirals in a very old-fashioend gesture. "Thank you, Sirs," he said, putting respect in his tone, which was not a natural thing for him. "I will escort Mr. Singh back to the Enterprise. Commander Spock, will you please arrange for the Senior Staff to be available to speak with the admirals when they are needed for this matter?" He turned and put a hand on Khan's right arm. "Mr. Singh, if you would."

Komack was already walking away, mind a fog of everything that needed to be done about the mess Marcus had made of Starfleet. 

"You're welcome, Captain Kirk." Pike saluted Kirk and nodded to Spock and Khan before heading after Komack. They had a lot of work to do. 

"Of course, Captain," Spock said, moving off to complete his task. 

"Lead the way," Khan said. 

Jim watched the others go and then led Khan to the transporter padd with the Security team trailing them. He waited impatiently through transport and then took charge of the prisoner, dismissing the others. He led Khan straight to his quarters, practically dragging him inside, shut and locked the door and then jumped him. "Fuck. I thought Admiral Komack was going to take you away, lock you up and leave you to rot."

Khan followed willingly, relieved beyond belief when he was able to have his hands freed. Once inside Jim's quarters, he wrapped his arms around him. "He may yet," he admitted. 

Jim grabbed Khan's shirt and tugged him backward to the bed, collapsing on it and pulling his lover down on top. He threaded his fingers in Khan's hair, mussing it everywhere, as he initiated a kiss that was searing in intensity. "I need you to fuck me now," he growled.

Khan followed eagerly, pinning Jim to the bed with his greater weight. He growled into the kiss, smiling at Jim's words. "Happily," he said, reaching for the lube. "Clothes off."

Jim set to work on the monstrosity of a gray uniform- hat, tunic, boots, socks and trousers going in every direction. He had come close to losing Khan today and knew that any hour, any minute, might be the time when Starfleet decided they wanted to lock the augment in some cell on Earth, where Jim might not even be allowed to visit. His heart ached with that knowledge and sparked at still having Khan with him, above him and soon, inside him again. His legs spread eagerly to allow access and penetration. "Come on, baby." 

Khan watched Jim undress with open interest, sitting back on his haunches to remove his own clothes. He stretched out atop Jim, kissing the soft spot under his throat. "Settle down," he said. "No rush."

"Please," Jim said, not carrying how his voice caught and nearly broke. "Fast the first time, Khan. I need you inside me now. Please." He looked up with his most pleading expression. "Slow the second time. We'll both be good for it."

Khan growled and slicked his fingers, pressing in with two right away. "It's all right. You don't have to beg me," he said. "Anything you want."

Jim groaned and pushed down hard into the fingers, insides spasming around Khan's digits. He cupped his head and pressed nipping bites anywhere he could reach. "Don't care about begging," he said, gutteral with need. "Gotta feel you with me now." His legs spread even more, testing their flexibility. "Please."

"Fuck... Give me a minute," Khan said, spreading his fingers to make sure Jim was at least somewhat stretched. Sliding them out, he slicked his cock and pressed in slowly.

Jim's head fell back on a low moan of desperate pleasure, and he pushed in to the impaling cock, forcing Khan deeper. "Yessss. Fuck, yes, Khan!" He grasped the firm planes of his lover's back in strong hands and held tight, body pressed against Khan's in as many places as possible. "Now, fuck me. Claim me. Tell me you want me." 

Khan's breath caught, a low and ragged sound, and he thrust in without hesitation, fucking Jim just as he'd asked to be fucked. "I want you. How could I not? I've always wanted you."

"Don't care what Starfleet says," Jim answered back, meeting every thrust with as much power as his own mere human body could manage. "Not letting them take you from me. Don't believe in fucking no wins. Break you out if I have to." He peppered the words with grunts, groans and other indications of the pleasure their coupling gave him.

"Hush, Jim. You've worked too hard for this to throw it away," Khan said, capturing Jim's lips in a searing kiss in the hope that it would drive some sense into his head. 

Jim shook his head and clutched at Khan's back even harder, shaking with pleasure and nerves. "I don't care," he growled and latched on to Khan's neck with his teeth.

"Jim... You can't," Khan said, growling at the teeth in his neck. It hurt, but it felt amazing at the same time. He kept thrusting, swiveling his hips. 

"You want to be parted from me?" Jim asked, obviously hurt, even as he continued to welcome Khan into his body. 

"That's not at all what I want, but sometimes these things can't be helped," Khan said, voice surprisingly steady given what they were doing. 

"Khan," Jim groaned and shook a little in his arms, still struggling to give more of himself. "Don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you, either," Khan said, sliding an arm beneath Jim's hips, pressing him close. "But we may have no say in the matter."

Jim grabbed a fistful of Khan's hair. "Don't believe in no wins," he growled and tugged him into another kiss. 

"Let's hope you don't have to experience them," Khan said, meeting his lips eagerly. 

Jim lost himself in the kiss and the cock pressing in and out of his body. He wrapped a leg over Khan's hip and just moved with him. He allowed things to slow down now, following Khan's lead now.

That was when it struck Khan, the depths of Jim's feeling for him. It was so much. He tore their lips apart, kissing and nibbling down his throat, deliberately leaving marks.

Jim murmured broken words that made no sense as Khan used his teeth so gently on his skin, just enough to put claim there. He touched Khan's sides and asked, "Are you close?"

"Very," Khan said, rocking his hips steadily. "But I can wait for you." He eased a hand between them, stroking his cock.

Jim groaned and bucked a little less under control, seeking more of that hand. He almost longed for this first climax, so they could get started on the second. His desires were only being stoked right now, not even the slightest bit assuaged. "Don't wait!"

Khan wanted to, but with Jim writhing beneath him the way he was, he couldn't wait. "Come with me," he urged, thumbing the head of his cock. A few more strokes, and he came with a ragged moan.

Jim buried the noises of his own orgasm in Khan's strong shoulder, unable not to follow the half-plea. He may have muffled his mouth, but his body spoke eloquently of everything he felt as he bucked and shivered and writhed under his lover. And when he finished, there was barely a breath between the cessation and his attempts to turn on his stomach and urge Khan for another round. 

"Stay," Khan said, hand on Jim's shoulder. "I want to have you like this." He loved being able to kiss him and feel Jim's face buried against his shoulder. 

Jim stilled and looked up at Khan, before relaxing a little under him. He raised his face in a signal to be kissed, but asked in the same breath, "When you're ready again, will you please take me on my stomach?" 

Khan kissed him intently, lips soft against Jim's. "Yes, if that's what you want," he said, withdrawing to better focus on kissing Jim for now. 

"Yes," Jim said. "I need to be drugged with pleasure and you. I want one of those long, mind-numbing experiences, where you just claim me and keep claiming me until even you have to come." He traced Khan's right cheek and ear, tugging lightly on the lobe with his fingers. "I need to push up into that strength, your hands laced with mine, and know you're with me still."

"Jim..." Khan sighed heavily and kissed him. He was gutted by what might happen to them. He might be imprisoned. They might be separated. He might never see Jim again. 

Jim kissed back and stroked through Khan's hair, sensing that his lover felt the same way he did. "We will never stop fighting if they try to take you from me," he whispered, "but for now, please, let us enjoy being together."

"That's the most important thing, isn't it? What we have now," Khan said, kissing and nuzzling a path along Jim's throat. He never wanted to have to let him go, but if it meant protecting Jim... he would.

Jim lifted his chin to give Khan even more freedom and said, "For now, it's enough. Tomorrow, we'll plan for all contingencies. I'm keeping you."

Khan decided not to argue for now. He sucked a bruise into Jim's skin and kept moving downward. He hoped Jim did get to keep him.

Jim hummed and arched and allowed Khan the reins for awhile. He touched and stroked through the soft strands of his hair. "I want you again, Khan."

Khan heaved a sigh and rolled to his knees, sitting back to let Kirk turn over. "On your stomach," he growled, stealing one last kiss before allowing Jim freedom to move. 

Jim did a full body stretch and looked up at Khan, wondering if the augment was displeased with the idea. He rolled though and then glanced over his shoulder, locking eyes with his lover. And the he waited, letting Khan make the next move.

Khan smiled and traced his fingers down Jim's spine, lips following the trail. "You're gorgeous," he murmured. "So gorgeous." And sometimes he thought Jim honestly had no idea. 

Jim sighed and arched under the attention, making a very satisfied noise at the touches. "And you're generous, a good lover," he purred and then relaxed back into the bed. "Don't stop."

Khan smiled against Jim's shoulder, running his fingers down Jim's back and sides. "Stopping is the last thing on my mind," he said. He didn't want to stop. 

"Want to feel you over me," Jim murmured and mouthed at Khan's head and face, where he could reach them. "Khan."

Khan bit at Jim's shoulder, fingers sliding along his inner thigh to his entrance. He touched gently, making sure Jim wasn't too sore. 

Jim just sighed and shifted to allow Khan more access to his ass. "Khan," he said and arched up to press all along everywhere he could. "I want to feel your strength over me. In me."

Khan kissed along Jim's back and pressed into him with a quiet moan. "You feel fucking amazing," he gasped. 

Jim braced himself to accept Khan easily and then sighed with contentment at being joined with his lover again. "So good, Khan. Just stay there, baby."

Khan purred softly, a low rumble in his throat, and sank down to give Jim some of his weight. "Happily," he said.

Jim groaned softly and rubbed his head against Khan's shoulder and neck, before saying, "This is what I need. I need to lose myself in you for awhile." He eased his hands out on front of him, wanting Khan to tangle their fingers.

Khan took hold of his hands, lacing their fingers together. He thrust slowly and steadily, nibbling at the nape of his neck. "I'll give you anything you want," he said. 

"Anything?" Jim asked and turned his head for sloppy, passionate kisses. "Then go slow. Like that second time on the planet, where we went for hours. I want that."

Khan returned the kiss, dragging their lips together, and hummed his approval. "Let me know if you need a break," he said, knowing it was likely. They both had the first time they'd attempted a marathon.

"I promise," Jim said, having no intention of letting Khan stop once he got started. "Put a pillow under my hips." That would help him relax even more and ease Khan's thrusts.

"Liar," Khan said, nipping Jim's shoulder. He slipped his arm around his waist, lifting him, and slid a pillow beneath his hips before lowering him back down.

Jim made a satisfied noise at the ease with which Khan moved him and then settled comfortably under him. He twined their fingers again and rested his head on another pillow, eyes slipping closed. "This is good." His whole body surrendered to the slow, thick waves of pleasure.

"God, yes, it is," Khan murmured, thrusting slowly, with just enough pressure that it was amazing rather than a torturous experience for him. He wanted to give Jim what he wanted without being driven mad. 

"You're spectacular, baby," Jim murmured, voice rough and low. "Just working me so perfectly." As before, he fell into a half-trance state where time passed hazily by him, lulled by Khan's strong body above him. When a particular thrust struck his prostate just right, he roused enough to lift his head, murmur, "Khan," and seek his mouth. He had no idea how long Khan had been leisurely fucking him and felt a bit of guilt over the demand he'd put on his lover. 

Khan worked hard to maintain the same rhythm, his hips moving in time with the slow breaths he took. He growled in triumph as he nailed Jim's prostate, catching his lips in a searing kiss. 

Jim moaned in response to the growl and then nuzzled Khan's cheek. "How are you?" he asked, pushing back lazily into Khan's thrusts. He squeezed Khan's fingers, where they wrapped around his. "Feel so good under you."

"Better than ever," Khan said, rotating his hips for added stimulation. "You do. You feel brilliant." He nipped at Jim's shoulder and squeezed his hand. 

"Fuck, that's good," Jim said, meaning both the thrust and Khan's enjoyment. "I don't want this to end. I wish I had your stamina and could just keep going all night."

"We would break each other if you did," Khan joked. He pressed up against Jim's prostate and rocked his hips repeatedly. 

"No, we'd just break every bed we got," Jim groaned and put a hand on Khan's hip. "Please, slow again. Not yet."

Khan nodded, slowing his thrusts to a snail's pace. He peppered the back of Jim's neck with kisses. 

Jim twisted his hands into the sheets and arched into each thrust, before settling again to allow Khan to continue doing the work. "Mmm, I wish I could see you better. Need to record the next time." He reached back to stroke over Khan's side, curling to feel the warm skin. "Tell me you like this," he demanded on a moan.

"I like this," Khan said, amusement coloring his tone. "I love this." He nipped at Jim's shoulder and swiveled his hips, not speeding up at all. 

Jim rumbled back at him, a little complaint at the amusement, but turned his head to try and chase his mouth. "And me? You love me, too?"

"I love you," Khan said, pressing their lips together. He kissed Jim sweetly, almost an apology. 

Jim wrapped his hand around Khan's head, lifting his arm at an odd angle to do so. But those words from his lover deserved a very sweet reward, so he strove to give him the best kiss possible.

Khan deepened the kiss, loving the press of Jim's lips against his. He rocked his hips steadily, moaning into his mouth. 

"Fuck, I am drugged," Jim said and tossed his head around a little, body shivering under Khan. "Drugged by you claiming me."

"Hopefully a drug that meets your approval," Khan said, biting at his shoulder. "Should I speed up yet?"

"Don't want to stop being addicted," Jim affirmed and then playfully surged up under that strength, testing Khan's grip. 

Khan adjusted easily, pinning Jim with his weight. He nipped sharply at the nape of his neck. "Trying to escape?"

Jim groaned and instantly fell into the play, struggling under Khan's strength with no real intent. "Yes, you fiend," he murmured, voice low. 

Khan chuckled, tightening his hold on Jim. He stilled, pressed up against Jim's prostate, the pressure constant, but light. 

"Fuck, I love how strong you are," Jim muttered and bucked into the thrusts. "You can just hold me down and make me take it, if you wanted."

"I don't want you to just take it. I want you to want it," Khan said, rocking into Jim's thrusts when he started to move beneath him. 

"I know," Jim soothed and fell into the rhythm with Khan, still not wanting to rush him. "I know you do, baby." He strained to find his mouth again.

Khan found Jim's lips, kissing him thoroughly. He couldn't stand the thought that he might not be able to do this for much longer. For now, he needed to focus on the present. 

Jim squeezed Khan's hands and murmured into his mouth, "All right. Let go of that control for me, baby. Show me how much you love to be inside me."

"Now? You don't want me to wait?" Khan asked, but once he'd been given permission, his hips sped up as if they had a mind of their own. 

Jim make a strangled cry of pleasure and tried to keep up with Khan. "Can't wait now," he confessed on another cry.

"Good," Khan said, the word more of a snarl. He kept thrusting, careful of how much force he exerted on Jim. He could never be too careful. 

"You always hold yourself back so sweetly," Jim observed around a low moan. "Want to keep me in working order for you, baby?"

"Yes," Khan ground out. He had to have Jim in working order, odd turn of phrase though it was. 

Jim loved how Khan sounded when he neared completion, raw and open. He opened his own throat to let all the cries of pleasure and delirium spill out, so his lover would know his enjoyment. He'd always been vocal during sex, and Khan drove him to new heights.

Khan kept moving, fucking into Jim without reserve. When he neared completion, he forced himself to slow down, not wanting to leave Jim unsatisfied. 

"Khan," Jim gasped, pained by the slowing of Khan's hips again and reached back to stroked his side. "Touch me. Please. Make me come." 

That, Khan could do. He hauled Jim's hips up enough to slide his hand under him and grasp his cock, stroking hard and fast in time with his hips, allowing himself to gain speed. 

"Oh! Yesyesyes!" Jim yelled and just allowed Khan to move his body between hand and cock, unable to keep up now. His balls tightened until they ached, before he gave a full body yell and spurted on to the pillow and bed beneath him.

Khan made a low, satisfied growl and kept up he pace, fucking Jim through his climax, hand wringing every last drop from him. After a few more ragged thrusts, he came with a sound that might have been mistaken for pain. 

Jim accepted the last powerful thrusts and Khan's release through a haze of drowsy pleasure, wrecked by the marathon sex and the strength of his lover. He lay contentedly under the other man and waited for his release to end, feeling the excess leaking out of him, a second load of seed.

Khan finally shuddered to a stop, kissing Jim's back and shoulders. "All right?" he asked softly, concerned at always that he might have done damage. 

"Better check and see," Jim said with a tiny wiggle of his hips. "I think I've sprung a leak." He looked over his shoulders, eyes half-lidded with sleep and satiation. 

Khan chuckled and carefully withdrew, touching gently to make sure Jim wasn't in any real pain.

Jim made an approving noise and said, "Touch everywhere like that...please. Feels good."

Khan nodded, smoothing his hands over Jim, enjoying the feel of his skin beneath his hands. 

Jim hummed softly in contentment and then slowly turned over, wanting to face Khan. He reached up to tug him into a kiss, gentle and sweet. "Thank you for indulging me."

"Is it indulging you if I enjoy it?" Khan asked, kissing Jim softly. He didn't think so. He saw it very differently. 

"Well, maybe not," Jim said, "but I feel like I don't ask you enough what you want. In the morning...well, later in the morning, we'll do whatever you want." He pushed Khan's bangs out of his face and kissed him again.

Khan blinked in surprise. "Why would you? I want you, and I have you. Therefore, I have what I want," he said, finally rolling to the side.

Jim rolled with him and burrowed into him like he was all the comfort and warmth in the universe. "You're ridiculously sweet sometimes." He rested his head on Khan's right shoulder and stroked his chest. 

"Sometimes," Khan allowed. He wasn't always sweet by any stretch of the imagination. He held onto Jim, kissing his forehead. 

"To me," Jim clarified and shut his eyes, ready for some rest. "Always good to me."

"I always want to be good to you," Khan said, kissing Jim's shoulder. 

"And you always are," Jim assured him, sleepy and sinking under it. He rubbed his cheek against Khan's chest in a comforting manner. "Keeping you."

"You can't get rid of me now," Khan said, holding Jim close. "You'd better want to keep me."

"Starfleet be damned," Jim finished on a low snore and cuddled more into Khan's chest, as he fell asleep.

Khan stroked Jim's hair as he drifted off, staying awake long after.


	7. Chapter 7

Jim woke up slowly, feeling safe and warm and contented. He smiled when he realized that was because he was safely ensconced in the arms of his lover, still tucked tight against his chest. "Slept good," he mumbled and pressed a kiss to the skin nearest his mouth.

Khan stirred as soon as Jim did. Kissing him, he stroked his hair. "So did I," he said. Sleeping next to Jim always felt right. 

Jim stretched and yawned, before pressing his morning wood against Khan's hip. He hummed a little and thrust a few times, teasing his lover. 

Khan chuckled and pulled Jim closer, urging him to rub up against his hip. "Something you have in mind?" he asked. 

Jim groaned as Khan used that strength to move him so easily and thrusted a little harder. "Talk dirty to me," he said. "Tell me what you want me to do, how you want me to touch myself, fuck myself, whatever you want. C'mon, use that voice on my, baby." 

"Fuck," Khan swore. "Take yourself in hand. Show me how you touch yourself when you're alone." Jim was going to follow his orders; it was a bloody brilliant thing.

Jim rolled away from him and on to his back on the bed, spreading his legs to show off everything. He licked his hand until it glistened, making sure to hum through the whole process. And then he teased his fingers over his cock for a moment, moaning softly, before he finally wrapped his hand around himself. His strokes started slow, wringing pleasure and noises from him throat, and he showed Khan exactly how he liked to touch and be touched, including a strong twist at the head. "Like this, baby? What else do you want from me?" 

Khan propped himself up on his elbow to watch Jim touch himself. It was exquisite, seeing him this way. "More. I want to see what you like. Tell me what you've thought about," he said. 

"Greedy," Jim gasped and reached lower to squeeze the base of his cock, slowing the buildup of orgasm. "I've thought about you tying me down, tormenting me with words and touch. Teasing my body." He ran fingers over his chest and twisted each nipple with a groan. "Trying to make me come without touching my cock. Just telling me what a pretty body I have. How much you like my cock. How you love to claim my ass. Fuuuck." 

"Very much so," Khan agreed. He didn't know where to look, so he tried to look everywhere all at once. Jim was gorgeous like this; he had to tell him so. "You do have a very pretty body. I would like to tie you up and leave marks, dozens of little bruises to serve as reminders."

Jim groaned and thumbed through the liquid at the head of his cock "Would you?" he asked. "Make sure I know I'm yours? I might flirt with other people and forget if you don't."

"You had better not forget. You're mine -- you've agreed you're mine," Khan said, leaning in to bite at Jim's shoulder, leaving a mark there. 

Jim laughed and tossed back his head, arching into his hand simultaneously- a long, sensuous movement. "So possessive," he purred at Khan. "Tell me more. What do you want me to do?" He wriggled his hips and slid a hand further back to play with his hole. 

"I want to watch you fuck yourself with your fingers. Do it the way you'd like me to if I were the one touching you," Khan said, tone somewhere between a suggestion and an order.

Jim splayed his legs even wider and slid three fingers into his mouth, humming around them and making sure to get them nice and wet. He kept stroking over his cock and then trailing the same digits up his body to pinch each nipple. Fingers dripping, he moved his arm to play with his hole and slide a single finger inside, pulling at the muscle. The second followed soon after, as he groaned raggedly at the slight spike of pain. "Khan," he murmured, opening his eyes and looking straight into his lover's, "what would you do if someone else tried to take me?"

"Tear them apart," Khan said. "I wouldn't let anyone harm you, and I wouldn't show mercy." He would gladly kill anyone who harmed Jim or even sought to. 

"And the same for anyone else who challenged your claim on me?"Jim asked, breathless, and pushed that third finger deep inside himself. He pressed the digits in and out in a slow pace, hips rising to meet each movement. "Someone who tried to take my body and heart from you?" 

"The same," Khan growled. "I'd destroy them." As possessive as he was, he was more worried by the thought of someone who wanted to steal Jim's heart. 

Jim made an even deeper press of his fingers into his body at the words and reached out to Khan with his free hand. "And then you'd reclaim me," he murmured, pitched low and needy. "Publicly, so everyone would know never to touch or even look again. You'd make me moan and scream for you, proving that only you can give me that kind of pleasure.

"Is that what you want? For me to bend you over your chair and have you in full view of the crew?" Khan asked, the words a low rumble. He took Jim's hand and sucked one of his fingers into his mouth. 

"Would you be tender with me?" Jim asked. "Would you make sure that I was pleasured and shown to be of value to you?" He wiggled the finger in Khan's mouth playfully and slowed the movement of the hand inside him. "Or would you be cruel?"

Khan lightly scraped Jim's finger with his teeth before letting it slip from his mouth to answer him. "Why would I be cruel? I see no reason for it. I would make sure you enjoyed yourself and that everyone knew how much you did," he replied.

Jim stopped all his movements to focus on Khan, face open and nearly innocent. "I would have struggled against the other one who tried to take me from you," he said, widening his eyes to pleading, "but maybe he tried to force me. Tried to show me that he could give me more pleasure than you." 

Khan growled and lunged in, capturing Jim's lips in a fierce kiss. "No one is going to take you from me," he said, words muffled against his lips. 

Jim played up the role to the hilt, wrapping his arms around Khan and whimpering softly into his ear. "I tried to keep him off me," he murmured into Khan's mouth. "He wanted to take me from you, show me that you didn't deserve me." His legs wrapped around Khan's hips, and he tilted his pelvis in welcome. "Need you to wash him away."

Khan had never done this, but with Jim whimpering beneath him and winding his legs around his waist, he found it irresistible. He found the lube one-handed and slicked his fingers, teasing at Jim's entrance before pressing in. "Shhh, pet. No one's going to take you from me," he murmured.

Jim welcomed Khan with a deep, lingering moan and lifted his ass even higher. He threaded a hand into Khan's hair and petted through the silky strands, then whispered, "I was so scared. I thought you were going to be too late to stop him. You saved me." He pushed harder into the hand in his ass. 

"I'll always save you," Khan said, sucking at Jim's lower lip. "Easy, now. Don't push yourself too hard." He curled his fingers, eager to get a reaction out of Jim. He was always so expressive. Khan never had to guess at whether or not he was enjoying himself.

Jim followed the order and slowed his eager thrust, allowing his hips a bit of give. "I need you," he told Khan earnestly. "I need your cock, Khan. I need you to blot out everything but you, until I can only remember your name and that I'm yours."

Khan's breath caught at the want in Jim's tone. Withdrawing his fingers, he coated his cock thoroughly and pressed in, grinding out a groan. He slid an arm beneath Jim's hips, holding him close.

Jim tightened his legs around Khan and continued to use the same soft, pleading, almost helpless tone, loving the responses, "Yes, this is what I need from you. Please just stay inside me. Just let me feel you throb and push against me." He pulled himself closer to his lover with strong arms.

"You don't want me to move, then?" Khan asked, pinning Jim's hips to the bed with his weight. He was willing to give Jim anything he needed. He would always try to do so.

Jim groaned and relaxed back into the mattress, enjoying the feeling of being impaled on Khan's erection. "Oh. I'm so full of you. Can't move at all without feeling you everywhere."

"Don't move for now. Just feel." Khan knew he should be careful now. Jim's eagerness made him a fantastic bed partner, but he did worry that he might harm the man if he thrust too hard now.

"Not moving," Jim sighed and slid his hands down to squeeze the firm ass. "You're so good to me. I'm so lucky you found me, decided to claim me. I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't."

"You'll never have to find out," Khan said, hips rocking slightly. It barely qualified as moving at all, but Jim had asked for this, and Khan was nothing if not accommodating when it came to his Jim.

Jim began to let out the tiniest of whimpers with every movement of Khan's hips, still playing innocence corrupted. He continued to stroke through Khan's hair and just gaze at him with pure adoration. Fuck, he was having so much fun. 

Khan had never seen anyone look at him the way Jim was looking at him now. He rotated his hips slowly; he wanted to make it as good for Jim as he could.

"Khan," Jim bit off on a choked moan. "Will you-" He let himself blush, as if deeply embarrassed about asking for anything sexual. "Will you suck my nipples?" he got out on a gasp. 

"Jim..." Khan nuzzled his throat and kissed him softly, bending his head to suck at Jim's nipples. He lightly scraped those nipples with his teeth, teasing with his tongue. 

"Oh, yes! Please, Khan!" Jim cried and bucked underneath him. He let out an almost pained yell, as that slammed Khan's cock deeper inside him and against his prostate. "So good!" He flailed around like one almost completely new to the act of sex, abandoned in pleasure and pinned by a skilled lover.

Khan wondered briefly how much was a genuine reaction versus what was part of the game, and he found he didn't care. He slid an arm beneath Jim's hips to help maintain the angle, turning to bite at the other nipple.

"Ow," Jim said and tugged once at Khan's hair. "No teeth." He pushed into the strong arm at his hips, testing the hold.

Khan tightened his arm around Jim's hips, soothing his nipple with gentle, slow licks. "Better?"

Jim stopped wiggling as Khan tightened his grip even more and truly showed his possession. He hummed softly in thanks to the soothing tongue on his nipple and says, "Yes. I like that. Suckle again?"

Khan purred at the request and sealed his lips around Jim's nipple, sucking lightly at first, then with more pressure. 

"Do you wish I could lactate?" Jim asked, a hint of something dirtier leaking into his tone. "Wish you could literally suckle from my nipple and feed from my body?"

Khan shuddered, drawing off of Jim's nipple to reply. "I'd never given it any thought, but...yes, I wish I could feed from you," he said, catch Jim's lips in a kiss. 

Jim kissed back, wrapping his arms around Khan's strong shoulders. He rutted against Khan playfully, teasing himself and his lover. "I would if I could. Just to feel you wrap your lips around my swollen tits and suck them dry. To let you play with them and watch me get myself all wet, so you could lick it all off." 

Khan groaned low in his throat, the sound muffled against Jim's shoulder. "Would you? Would you let me suck your tits for as long as I wanted, until all you knew was the feel of my lips on your skin?"

"Fuck yeah," Jim said and tugged Khan's hair. "Let you do that now, baby. Suck them until they feel ready to fall off. Make me come all over myself doing that."

"Can I make you come like this?" Khan asked, licking at his nipples. He was enthralled by the idea. 

Jim didn't even have to think about that answer. "Yes. Holy fuck, yes." He arched his back into Khan's mouth.

"Fuck," Khan swore, one arm sliding beneath Jim's shoulders to support him as his lips worked his nipples, alternating between the two. 

Jim groaned and threaded his hands into Khan's hair, not holding or guiding, but stroking, petting and urging him on wordlessly. "Use your fingers, too," he said between soft moans. "Pinch and pull and twist. Fuck."

Khan groaned and did as Jim asked, pinching and rolling the nipple he wasn't currently sucking on. 

Jim thrashed between all of the sensations, cock leaking between them until he was slick all over his stomach. "Fuck, so close," he said and let his head fall forward. "Wish you could be suckling me for nutrition," he murmured. "Feeding from my body and getting strength from it." 

Khan made sure to rub his stomach against Jim's cock, laving the nipple in his mouth, as he twisted and pinched the other. He didn't dare stop long enough to respond aloud, just purred softly. 

Jim grunted deep from his middle and spilled between their bodies, bucking his hips into Khan's body. His hands gripped at Khan's hair, even as he moaned,"Keepsuckingkeepsuckingkeepsucking."

Khan growled, continuing to suck and lick at his nipples as he continued to thrus into Jim's welcoming body. 

Jim just relaxed around his impalement and allowed Khan to take his pleasure. "Can't give you strength. Can give you pleasure." He stroked over Khan's back and stared into his eyes, licking his own lips. "My body is yours," he purred, slurred and seductive. "I am yours."

"Yes, you are," Khan said, somewhere between a purr and a growl. Now that he knew Jim was satisfied, he thrust hard and fast, pulsing inside him with a low moan moments later. 

Jim laughed softly as Khan filled him with seed again and continued to stroke his fingers through the soft, messy hair. "Fuck, you are so possessive. We really do need to find some venue where you can fuck me in public. I know you'd love that." 

"Risa. It's essentially a planet that operates like the Las Vegas of old," Khan said with a smile, nosing at Jim's throat. "You would really let me?"

"Oh, I'm well familiar with Risa," Jim said with a wry chuckle. "We'd have to find a place that would be discreet, as I can't really allow vids or pictures of my being fucked by my boyfriend to appear all over the place."

"So making a public spectacle of yourself is all right as long as there's no evidence," Khan chuckled. "All right. That's understandable."

Jim snorted and lightly smacked the back of Khan's head, completely at odds with his previous submissive behavior. "The people there won't know who I am, but if pictures or vids got out, that might cause trouble. And I will wear whatever you want. Cuffs. Chains. A collar. A temporary brand or tattoo. Makeup. Nothing at all." He flashed his sluttiest smile. "Maybe I'll spend the beginning of the evening dancing and rutting against other people and driving you wild with jealousy." 

Khan narrowed his eyes in annoyance, but then flashed a smile. "This will require some thought," he said. "I've yet to figure out how I want you. I do not want other people touching you."

Jim's expression turned completely seductive, and he said, "Come on, baby, think of how hot you'll run, after watching me be caressed and fondled by lots of beautiful men and women. All of them wanting me and thinking they can take me from you."

Khan darkened. Just thinking about it was enough to cause his possessive instincts to rise. He knew it was inevitable. People were going to flirt with Jim no matter how much he wished they wouldn't. "And you'll come home with me," he said.

"Better, I'll let you claim me in front of them all and stay by your side the rest of the night," Jim said with a wicked smirk. "They can all gawk and long for what you have. If you want, I can sit on your lap, so they truly cannot touch."

"I'll do it, then. I'll stand back and allow them to touch you until they burn with need and then show them who you belong to," Khan said. This was a dangerous game. He knew he would have to be careful of his temper.

Jim pressed up into Khan and then kissed his cheeks softly, one after the other. "But oh, so slowly, with such tenderness that I will run out of air and sound with pleasure. And you will show them all why you are my only lover, despite their desires." He lay back down and rubbed over the planes of Khan's back. 

"Yes," Khan said, humming a soft, satisfied sound as Jim kissed him. He would only be tender with Jim. He wouldn't hurt him. The thought curdled his stomach, and even if the idea had some appeal, it wouldn't serve his purposes in the scenario they were planning.

"Mmm, I like this planning," Jim said, "because it means you're determined to stay with me, too." He shifted a little under Khan and chuckled. "My ass is a little raw now." 

Khan had all but forgotten why it might not be possible for him to stay with Jim. He hid his face against his throat under the guise of sucking a mark there so the man wouldn't see it when his expression changed. "I can imagine it would be," he said, gently withdrawing. 

Jim groaned and shivered a little at the loss of Khan's cock inside him and clutched at his shoulders. "Didn't mean I wanted you to leave me. Love having you inside." He tilted up Khan's face from his neck and traced over his mouth. "Can't believe how much I fucking love your possessiveness." 

"I know, but you need time to recover," Khan said, kissing Jim's fingers. "We'll need to take it easy for a few days." Jim would need that long before he could safely take him again. He didn't want to cause him any pain ever.

"A few days?" Jim asked and pouted mightily. "Guess I'll just have to find other ways to please you." He glanced at the chronometer and groaned. "I should go get us something to eat and then check in with everyone. There's a lot that needs doing." He kissed Khan's right shoulder and then up his neck. 

"You look adorable when you pout, but I'm not going to rescind my previous statement because of it," Khan warned. He pulled a face. There was always something that needed doing. He sighed contentedly and stroked Jim's hair. "I should let you get to it."

"You worry too much," Jim said with a little sigh and a push into the caressing hand. "I'm not that fragile."

"You're not as fragile as I fear. Nor are you as tough as you would like to be," Khan said. 

Jim laughed and said, "So, we need to find a happy medium." He performed another full body stretch and groaned happily. "I love it how you fuck me until I feel good all over." 

"Yes, we need to find a happy medium," Khan agreed. He kissed Jim softly, running his fingers through his hair. "I promise you'll enjoy yourself even if I can't fuck you for a few days."

"You better keep your word," Jim said with a playful bite at his lips. "I'm very demanding."

Khan chuckled and kissed Jim softly. "I'll keep it," he said. 

Jim rubbed his entire body against Khan like a kind of sensual cat and then slowly moved to crawl off the bed, casting a teasing look over his shoulder. He was half hoping Khan might try to stop him, and they could play a little more. There was a bit of time.

Khan growled and latched onto Jim's waist, tugging him against his side. "You can't tease me and then scamper off. That's cruel," he said, nipping at Jim's throat.

Jim landed next to Khan and wiggled to get away, not really with intent. "You're just greedy," he said and tried to haul himself off, deliberately squirming and rubbing all over Khan's body.

"I am greedy when it comes to you," Khan agreed, laughing softly at Jim's wriggling. He wrapped his arms around his waist to hold him still.

"Nooo," Jim said and fought a little more. "What will you do with me?" He gripped at his hip and pressed his ass even more firmly into his groin.

"Not that," Khan said, swatting at Jim's hip to get him to stop rubbing against him. 

Jim sighed and stilled, though he kept himself pressed fully against his lover. "What will you do then?"

"Hm... That remains to be see," Khan said, content with stroking Jim for now. It was soothing. 

Jim wiggled a little more under Khan's attention and then just basked, spreading out to allow his hands everywhere. "You just want your hands all over me, huh? I can dig that."

"I love touching you. It's my new favorite pastime," Khan said, running his fingers down Jim's side. 

Jim rumbled under his breath in pleasure and encouragement and pressed into the gentle hands. "I love your touch. I want more of it." He lifted a leg and moved to expose more of himself to Khan's roving fingers. 

"You always want more. You're incorrigible," Khan said, running his fingers along Jim's inner thigh, bending to kiss the soft skin at his hips.

"Fuck, yes, I am incorrigible. I always have been," Jim said and murmured softly for more. "But you just make me worse. I long for your touch, even when I don't need or even want to come." He shivered at the kiss to his hip, the fingers on his thigh. "Please, I need your touch. Give me more, baby."

Khan was easily encouraged. With Jim begging him so sweetly, how could he refuse him anything? "How am I ever going to be expected to keep my hands off of you?" he asked, hands splaying over Jim's sides and sliding downward to his hips.

"I don't want you to stop ," Jim said and arched into those hands. "I want your hands on me as often as I can get them. And when you can't I want us both to ache. You to touch me, and me for your touch." 

"So you want torture, both for me and for yourself," Khan muttered, dropping kisses along the line of Jim's neck, pausing over a bruise he'd left on his shoulder. That was doable. He would ache if he couldn't touch Jim.

"So literal," Jim murmured and arched his neck for Khan's mouth. He took one of Khan's hands and raised it to his chest, making sure the long index finger rubbed over his nipple. "I want you addicted."

Khan growled, rubbing his finger in slow circles around Jim's nipple. Jim would have his wish, after all. He was well on his way to forming a legitimate addiction, and then what would they do if he were sentenced to prison?

"Yes," Jim groaned, as the bud peaked under Khan's attentions. There was no real response from his cock, which was pleasured out, but his entire body hummed from the touches. He loved the growl and deliberately keened in response, thinking it might draw even more of Khan's possessive instincts out.

"You're worn out," Khan remarked, noting that Jim's cock hadn't so much as twitched. It was as he'd expected. He kissed the nipple lightly and settled beside Jim, lazily trailing his fingers over his body. 

"Khan," Jim murmured and tugged at his head, wanting it back to his nipple. "Please. I'm not so worn that I don't want your attentions. Suck?"

Khan swore under his breath and lowered his mouth to Jim's nipple. He sucked gently at the nub, not wanting to cause any discomfort. He had to be getting sore, or if he wasn't on his way already, he would be soon.

His nipples were a little tender, but the sweetness of Khan's lips swept that away. He dropped a hand into Khan's hair and strokes him, murmuring nonsense as he was suckled. There was a great power in having Khan want him so much.

Khan kissed the nipple gently, laving it with his tongue. He moved to suckle at the other.

Jim shifted with the pull of Khan's strong arm and arched up his chest to allow his lover even more access. "Oh, that one is a little sore," he murmured and pushed up even further. 

"Shall I leave it alone?" Khan asked, blowing a cool breath over the abused nub. He didn't want to hurt Jim when he was already sensitive.

Jim shivered all over and looped an arm around Khan's neck, lifting his eyes to his. "Oh, I like that. I love your touches. You know my body so well. You could make me hurt so bad." 

"I don't want to hurt you," Khan said, nuzzling at Jim's chest. "I want to make you feel good, not to cause you any pain." He thought Jim had had enough pain in his life.

Jim sighed and found one of Khan's hands, guiding it down to press against his lax genitals. He encouraged him to cradle the organ and then squeezed his hand lightly. "I trust you."

Khan stroked gently, determined not to cause Jim any discomfort. That trust was an incredible thing and not something he took lightly. "I can see that," he murmured, kissing Jim softly.

Jim asked, "Could you go another round, baby?"

"I could, but you can't," Khan said, and that was all he needed to know. He wouldn't hurt Jim this way.

Jim made a soft noise and rolled over in Khan's arms, stretching up to kiss him. His hand dropped down to his lover's groin, quickly finding his gorgeous cock. He thumbed lightly at the head and the began to stroke slowly. "How about this way? I'll enjoy it, too."

Khan groaned into Jim's mouth, hips arching up to meet his grasp. "Yes," he gasped. It wasn't entirely selfish if Jim enjoyed himself, too. 

"Mmm, how can I not enjoy watching you?" Jim murmured and kissed him again. "You're so fucking hot. So strong and scrary, but helpless when I touch you." He gave the head a playful twist. 

Khan returned the kiss, a soft sound escaping him in spite of his best attempt to stay silent. "Not...entirely helpless," he laughed.

Jim grinned and said, "I know. At no time are you helpless. If anyone threatened right now, you'd show it." He thumbs over the very tip of Khan's erection. "Especially if anyone threatened me."

"No one would...fuck...would dare," Khan said. For all that he wasn't helpless, he was certainly not at his level best in terms of thinking clearly right now. Jim had that effect on him.

Jim laughed a little breathlessly at the way Khan stuttered on his words and then reached for the lubricant to ease their way. He put on just enough to enable a smooth stroke, up and down the hard column of his cock. "You would be angrier to be interrupted at this time."

Khan chuckled, the sound tinged with a moan as he rocked back against Jim's hand. "I would be furious."

"Mmmm, I bet you're terrifying when you're truly angry," Jim said, pressed in to mouth and bite at his flat chest and sucked at one of his nipples hungrily.

"You make it sound as if that's something you want to see," Khan murmured, gasping as Jim's lips latched onto his nipple.

"Not at me," Jim murmured against Khan's chest and pumped Khan's cock even more firmly, trying to give him enough pressure. "Maybe at somebody on my behalf."

Khan's breath caught, hips bucking up into Jim's hand. "That, I can guarantee you, will happen at some point in time," he said.

"Really?" Jim breathed and nipped at Khan's collarbone contentedly. "Because someone flirts with me? Or gets angry at me?" 

"I'm afraid I'll have to suffer others flirting with you, as well as being angry, but if they become violent, I'll respond in kind," Khan said, carding his fingers through Jim's hair. 

Jim hummed and looked down at where he was stroking Khan. "I don't think this is enough for you. Want to jack off on me?"

"No, I want your hand on me. I keep distracting myself. I could have come twice by now if I'd allowed it," Khan admitted, tugging Jim in for a kiss.

"Oh, I see. You're making it hard on me," Jim said with a playful bite to the underside of Khan's chin. 

"Not entirely. I wanted to make it last. I wanted to keep your hand on me as long as possible," Khan said, purring softly. "Faster, please."

Jim kissed at his face and tried to please his lover, moving faster and harder. "I want you to come all over me, baby. Just let go and make a mess of us both."

With Jim's hand moving faster, his lips on Khan's face, and those words of encouragement murmured in his ear, he arched up into Jim's hand and came with a soft cry.

Jim licked his lips and worked out every last drop of Khan's release, amazed by how much he still had left. Jim imagined that he wouldn't be able to produce more than a little seed at this point. "You're so fucking wet," he purred. "Like a teenager."

Khan groaned with each stroke of Jim's hand, arching up into the tight circle of his fingers until he finally stopped pulsing after what felt like an eternity. "Better staying power than a teenager."

Jim laughed and carefully released Khan, giving his cock a fond last tug. "And ego enough to fit in this room."

Khan chuckled, the sound breathier than usual, and hauled Jim in for a kiss. "As long as my ego doesn't outgrow the room..."

"Well, I may have to prick it now and then to make sure," Jim said and then stretched again. "I need to check on my ship and in with Admiral Pike. Also would you like mt to set up a meeting with someone at Starfleet to discuss the accommodations for your crew? Or would you prefer if we waited on the matter?"

Khan chuckled and toyed with Jim's hair affectionately. "All right. I won't hold you up any longer," he said, which was really why he'd dragged Jim back to bed in the first place, to delay the inevitable because it might come with bad news. "Perhaps it would be best to wait."

"You want to go check on them?" Jim asked. "And maybe talk to Bones about their long term care, just in case?"

"Yes, I think I should," Khan said reluctantly. He climbed out of bed and wiped himself down before he got dressed. He did need to plan for the possibility of long term incarceration. 

Jim watched Khan dress and then joined him, cleaning himself off, as well. He moved over to caress his cheek and kiss him softly. "Bones will take care of them no matter what happens.

Khan nodded, pressing his lips to Jim's. "I know he will. He's a good doctor, and I know you would see to it that he cared for them if he felt reluctant."

Jim pressed their foreheads together and murmured, "I won't let them take you from me or them from you." He dotted his nose with a kiss and said, "I'll let the guards know where you're going."

Khan smiled. It was easy to believe Jim when he spoke with such conviction, but he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up. He smoothed Jim's hair and nodded. "Thank you."

Jim pressed into the hand and asked, "Are you sure you're not spiked with some sort of pheromones?"

"Not that I know of. Should I have the doctor test me?" Khan inquired. 

Jim laughed softly and said, "I can just imagine making that request of Bones." He blew out a warm breath and said, "All right, time to go be a responsible Starfleet officer again. Try to stay out of trouble."

"I won't cause any trouble." Khan knew he had been fortunate not to be remanded into Starfleet custody and housed in a cell. Causing trouble now would be idiotic at best, suicidal at worst.

"So literal," Jim said with a smile and kissed his nose, before squaring his shoulders and heading for the bridge.

Khan slipped off to Sickbay to irritate Bones and "creepily hover" over his crew, as the doctor was fond of calling it.


	8. Marcus' Trial

"Are you ready?" Jim asked Khan from his position near the door. He was wearing his dress uniform for the trial of Marcus, which was now in its second week. The first had been devoted to a long outpouring of evidence from some of Marcus' closest associates who'd been 'convinced' (in other words, agreed to plea bargains) to testify, as well as a myriad of records from Section 31's shady activities. More and more people were being taken in for their part and still others had fled Federation space.

Starfleet was holding itself together with the ferocity of a wounded animal, as everyone learned just how deep the conspiracy ran.

And today was Khan's turn to tell what he knew of Marcus, a special take, given his history and what Marcus had threatened to do to his family.

Jim was frankly worried that Khan might lose it in front of the admiral, who had proven unable to hold his tongue throughout the trial. Only his former standing kept the other admirals from ordering him gagged or tossing him out.

The trial had proved difficult for Khan to watch on screen, and now he would have to testify in person. He would be close enough to Marcus to kill the man, and he didn't doubt that he would succeed before someone was able to take him down. He had promised Jim that he would retain his composure; he hoped he could. "As ready as I will ever be," he said. They had called him the star witness. Marcus' conviction would hinge largely upon his testimony. He was... nervous. 

Jim smiled understandingly and said, "You look good. Very commanding." He walked over to his lover to offer him a hug and kiss. They'd been closer than ever for the weeks since their interview with the admirals, not only wrecking sheets, but also sharing more of themselves, as well. 

"Thank you. I much prefer your captain's uniform, but I don't think they would appreciate if you changed on the grounds of 'Khan thinks my dress uniform is less flattering,'" Khan remarked, allowing Jim to embrace him and kissing him back.

Jim chuckled and tugged at his collar. "I think they want us to strangle us in these." He put a hand on Khan's cheek and said, "When we get back, I'll reward you for doing as awesome as I know you're going to do today. What would you like as a reward, hmmm?"

"At least they've done away with ties. I always wondered at the irony of the symbol of man's business prowess taking the form of a noose that pointed directly to his cock," Khan said, leaning into Jim's hand. "What are you offering?"

Jim lost his focus for a moment and the description and laughed softly, leaning into Khan's strength. "That's the best description I have ever heard," he said, beaming up at his lover. He calmed after a moment and shook himself out. "What would you think to a whole night of having me obey your every order?"

"It's true," Khan said, smiling at being able to make Jim laugh even now. His breath caught, a small shudder running through him. "Every order? I would like that." Any order he gave...how could he not like the sound of that?

"So, just think of that anytime Marcus or his lawyers say or do anything to provoke you. They'll be trying to discredit you that way, so don't let them." Jim patted his chest. "I'll be there silently cheering you on."

"Thank you," Khan said, kissing Jim's forehead. He had to do this. He had to get Marcus sent away for as long as he possibly could, and if that meant fighting every instinct he had, then so be it.

"All right. Let's go get the bastard," Jim said and led the way to the door. "Put him away for good."

"I'll try." And generally when Khan put his mind to something, he succeeded. He followed Jim to the door, shoulders set.

They joined the Security detail in the hall and walked to the transporter room, where Spock and Bones waited to wish them luck. Well, Bones waited for that anyway. Spock did not wish something so illogical as luck. Jim rolled his eyes at his Vulcan friend and then stepped on the pad with Khan. "Away we go."

Khan appreciated Spock's silent nod more than Bones' well-wishes, because like Khan, Spock knew that luck was simply random chance. He inclined his head and went to stand with Jim. He very determinedly didn't shudder when the transporter beam flared around them.

Jim led the security group and Khan into a large room, fronted by a raised bench, where seven loyal admirals were seated, including Pike and Komack. Marcus with his defense team sat on the right side of the court room, while the prosecution sat on the left. All witnesses sat in the middle table, facing the admirals. He broke off from the security party to take a seat with the witnesses, wishing he could stay with his lover.

"He's going to testify?" Marcus asked with disgust. "You cannot expect him to tell the truth." 

Khan held his tongue. He'd expected to fail in that regard, but instead, calmly took a seat at the witness' table and focused on the wall behind the admirals' heads rather than staring directly at any of them.

"He was called as a witness, so yes, he's going to testify under oath. I do expect him to tell the truth. Now settle down," Pike said.

Jim gritted his teeth at the opening salvo and hoped that Pike could keep Marcus under control.

"We must protest the man as a witness," the main defense lawyer, a Commander Valdivia, said. "Khan Noonien Singh is a war-criminal, convicted, but never facing justice, for a variety of crimes against humanity during his murderous reign over a substantial segment of the human population. Amongst those convictions is one for genocide and multiple for homicide, a trait he picked up with once awoken again. He is responsible for the deaths of Starfleet officers, a list of whom I now produce as evidence." 

"Evidence acknowledged. Commander, this is not the time for precedent-setting. Convicts have been transferred from their prison cells to give testimony in a court of law on countless occasions, therefore I see no reason to bar Mr. Singh from testifying on the basis of a criminal record," Pike said calmly. "As of right now, Admiral Marcus is on trail, not Mr. Singh. The prosecution has no objection to calling him as a witness. Admirals? Objections?"

"I merely wish to establish that whatever Khan may say cannot be regarded as truthful, given his past," the lawyer said. "However, if we are to be forced to listen to his lies, then do get on with it." He returned to sit by Marcus.

Marcus glared at Khan's profile, hating him with every fiber of his being. The augment and all his people should be dead, along with the Enterprise. Marcus should be leading Starfleet to victory and being celebrated as a hero. Instead because of Khan and the damned James T. Kirk, he was on trial as a traitor. 

"Objection. Defense counsel is here to represent the admiral, not testify as to the validity of Mr. Singh's testimony," said the chief prosecutor. 

"Sustained. Watch it, Commander," Pike said. 

"Mr. Singh, how did you meet Admiral Marcus?" Commander Sato asked.

So it began. Khan recounted everything from his first encounter with Marcus upon waking, answering every question truthfully. He even shed few tears. Whatever anyone believed, they weren't artificially conjured. He merely allowed his emotions to show through when he otherwise would have hidden them.

Jim watched Khan and vibrated a little in his chair when Khan showed how much he cared for his family on the stand. The sight of Khan crying felt so completely wrong, and he wanted to jump up and rush to his side. And they were real, everyone with any kind of eyes could see that. 

Except for Marcus.

"Are you kidding?" the former admiral yelled from his chair. "That bastard is playing all of you. He hasn't got the heart of a goddamn jackal."

Even though Khan knew his comment might be stricken from the record, he seized the opportunity when it presented itself. "And what does it say about you, Admiral, that a man like me considers you a monster?"

"Direct your comments to the court, Mr. Singh, not to the defendant," Pike said. Turning to Marcus, he said, "You're in contempt of court. We've given you considerable leeway, and you take a mile for every inch of it. One more word, and you'll be removed from the proceedings where you will watch your trial onscreen."

Jim swallowed hard and wished Khan hadn't said anything. He didn't believe Khan was a monster, but he'd just implied that he believed he was. 

"We understand, Admiral Pike," the head defense lawyer said and nodded to his client. "If I may begin my cross-examination of the witness?"

It had been worth it. Khan thought that had driven the point home for a few of the admirals, who'd looked startled once the words sank in. If a war criminal though Marcus a villain... Yes, it had been worth it.

"Go ahead," Pike said.

Commander Valdivia rose and approached Khan with a slight smirk. "Mr. Singh, will you please tell the court what you and your fellow augments were doing before you fled and had to seal yourself in cryotubes?"

Jim took a deep breath, knowing this was coming and hoping Khan could keep his cool.

Khan had known it was coming, but that didn't make him any happier to hear the question. "We were attempting to cultivate a planet, to... perfect it. This process involved the elimination of troublesome parties, which did result in casualties," he replied. "I have already been tried and convicted. The trial is a matter of public record. Double jeopardy means I cannot be tried for the same crimes twice, Commander, and that appears to be what you are aiming for."

"No, Mr. Singh, you are incorrect," Commander Valdivia said. "The purpose of the is not to put you on trial, merely to expose your lack of reliability as a witness and profound lack of knowing right and wrong. You claim many evils of Admiral Marcus, but I say he gave you more of an opportunity than you deserve. The precaution of keeping your fellows in their cryotubes was only wise, until it could be proven that you were trustworthy. Perhaps Admiral Marcus went about it the wrong way, keeping you a secret, but the precautions were sound, given your history."

"Oh, I see. Keeping my crew in their tubes was perhaps wise. Threatening their lives, using them against me, leading me to believe I was the only one left... Was that decision sound? Where, in all of this, is the opportunity he supposedly gave me?" Khan asked. His tone shifted, became more stressed. "And what did I do with the opportunity, Commander? Did I kill the admiral and his crew? Or did I assist the Enterprise in returning safely to headquarters to see justice done?"

"There is no proof that Admiral Marcus did any of those things, save your words," the lawyer countered. "And you cannot say that he did not teach you all about this time and all the knowledge since you froze yourself to escape rightful prosecution and execution." He glanced over his shoulder at Captain Kirk and added, "And what of your actions after attacking a roomful of unarmed officers, kidnapping a Starfleet captain and taking him to Qo'noS, threatening us all with war?" 

"There is proof, Commander. That was why I kidnapped Captain Kirk. I wanted to show him my proof. Admiral Marcus ordered the attack on the installation. It was his intention for me to attack Starfleet personnel and flee to Klingon airspace. All of that was part of his plan. How else would he have his war?" Khan asked. 

The defense lawyer scowled and said, "Such things can be faked and a man with your admitted talents can easily have done so, especially when you consider how much you hate Admiral Marcus. He kept you from what you considered your rightful place. A leader." He scoffed and turned away. "And when you didn't get your way, you blew up the archive."

"Objection. Counsel is badgering the witness."

"Let me answer," Khan said quickly. "How would I have had the time to fake them? Admiral Marcus kept me under observation at all times. The only reason I have the proof I do now is because I was able to access the ship's logs. I was only able to copy parts of the audio. Wouldn't it have been more damning to create an entire conversation?" 

"A choppy version is even more convincing," the lawyer said with a scowl. "You say that Admiral Marcus controlled every moment of your life, but you still found time to plot the escape of your fellow augments. How is that possible?"

"As it should be considering the recordings are authentic," Khan retorted. "I was permitted to work, to build the torpedoes. My crew was present, in their tubes, as... motivation. If I stopped, Marcus would pause near one of them and remark how easily he could enter the wrong code, disable life support. And then one day, I had my chance to smuggle them to freedom in the torpedoes. But I was discovered."

"You make yourself sound very heroic and wronged," Commander Valdivia said, bored. "I guess you're a fine actor due to your augmentations, along with everything else."

"No, you misunderstand. I never claimed to be a hero. Even someone you believe to be a villain can be wronged. Yet you will believe what your client tells you, blind to the proof," Khan said. 

"Admirals, Counsel is testifying," the prosecutor said.

"Do you have any questions for Mr. Singh?" Pike asked pointedly.

"What is your relationship with Captain James T. Kirk?" the lawyer demanded.

Khan knew he had to tell the truth. The matter wouldn't have been brought up unless some proof existed that they were involved. Calmly, he replied, "We are romantically involved, something that transpired after my escape from Marcus and has no bearing on my testimony."

"Really?" the lawyer asked. "So you didn't seduce Captain Kirk to convince him that you were telling the truth and get his support behind your efforts now to destroy Admiral Marcus? You're not playing him the way you play everyone you believe is inferior to you for your ends, including ducking justice for your own actions and pinning the responsibility for them on Admiral Marcus?"

"That does sound like me, I will admit," Khan said, because it had already been planted in everyone's mind. Why not acknowledge it. "But that is assuming I believe the captain is inferior. I do not." He wasn't certain if he would use the word love even to himself, but he cared for him very deeply. He couldn't care for someone who was inferior.

Jim wanted to yell at Khan for the answer, which wasn't exactly a roaring endorsement of either Khan or their relationship. He also felt a little chilled by it, but refused to look anything but proud of his lover.

"So, you admit that you would do such a thing, but aren't now?" the lawyer demanded. "That seems rather unbelievable, Mr. Singh. What would possibly make Captain Kirk, a mere human by your estimations, so superior?"

Khan said, "I would have done that once. People change." He wasn't sure what to say. A public declaration of his affection would look contrived. "His intellect. His daring. His strength of character. He's one of the cleverest men I've ever met," he replied. 

"High praise indeed from a monster," Commander Valdivia mocked, obviously dismissing all of it and setting up Khan's whole narrative as a lie. "If we were to let you now, Mr. Singh, enact your own justice on Admiral Marcus, what would it be?"

"Objection," the commander said. 

"Watch it," Pike said. 

Khan's jaw clenched, but he held his tongue. "I would send him to prison for life. That's a far worse fate than death."

The lawyer looked like he'd sucked on a lemon and asked, "If that's what you believe, why did you blow up the archive?"

"I thought my crew had been killed. I was angry, so I went about completing Marcus' orders for the sole purpose of gathering the admirals in one place. I went with the intention of killing the admiral. I failed to do so. Captain Kirk attempted to capture me, and when he fell from the window, I caught him and brought him with me. I wanted the admiral dead. Captain Kirk convinced me to set aside my anger and bring him back to stand trial for his crimes," Khan answered.

"So, you followed through on orders that you knew would lead to your death?" the lawyer demanded.

"Yes," Khan said, squeezing his eyes shut. "I only wanted to live long enough to see that Marcus paid for what he did. Can you imagine what it is like to believe you are the only surviving member of your species? I wanted Marcus dead, and then if I died with him, it was finished."

"Even though that would also have given the Admiral everything he wanted?" the lawyer demanded. "He would have won, according to you."

"I thought I had nothing to live for. Then I discovered my crew was safe and on the Enterprise. Some battles are lost, Commander. There are times when we all must admit defeat, as I have done. Do you think I was incapable of escaping? All I had to do was abandon my crew. They would be left alive, safe. Yet here I sit before you, testifying, willing to submit myself to any court sentence given when Marcus' trial is over," Khan said.

"I think you are capable of a great many things, including fabricating a wondrous tale where you end up the hero and Admiral Marcus the villain," Commander Valdivia said. "No further questions. But we reserve the right to call Mr. Singh again later."

"Commander, please confine yourself to asking questions instead of testifying," Pike said, tone weary. "If the prosecution has no rebuttal questions, the witness is excused." 

"I only have one question. Knowing your crew would be safe, what stopped you from escaping?" he asked. 

Without hesitation, Khan replied, "I promised Captain Kirk I wouldn't."

Looking satisfied, the commander said, "No further questions of this witness."

Jim exhaled as Khan finished his testimony and stood, already twitching to haul his lover back aboard the Enterprise and to the safety of their quarters.

Marcus, however, was not so pleased. "You'll end up in prison for life, you murdering bastard."

Khan stepped down from the witness stand, ready to accompany Jim back to the ship. He paused near Marcus' table and smiled. "Not before you," he hissed, resisting the urge to reach out and crush his skull against the table. He was close enough to do it, but he kept walking.

Jim breathed out a deep sigh as Khan walked by Admiral Marcus and stood with his security team to accompany his lover back to the Enterprise. He gave him a warm look that projected everything he felt to him, everything he can't say until they're alone together. 

Khan smiled softly, reaching for Jim's hand. He squeezed it gently, rubbing his knuckles with his thumb. He wanted to get him alone. 

Jim nodded once and squeezed his hand in return, before returning to being professional. They rematerialized on the Enterprise to Bones and Spock again, both of whom indicated approval (Bones warmly and Spock formally) of Khan's testimony. He listened and thanked them for as long as he could stand, before saying, "Gentleman, I'm feeling a bit exhausted and think Mr. Singh may feel the same. If you will excuse us." He nodded to them and then headed out, expecting Khan to follow.

Neither Bones nor Spock looked convinced of their exhaustion, but Khan didn't care. He followed Jim silently, realizing then that Jim hadn't lied to his crew. Khan was exhausted, but the exhaustion was mental more than physical.

When they stepped into Jim's quarters, safely closed and locked the door behind them, Jim turned to Khan, face clear and eyes warm. "What may I do for you...Sir?" he asked.

Khan shuddered, biting his lower lip. "Get undressed," he said.

Jim nodded and slowly peeled out of his clothes, not quite making it a true show, but making sure Khan could watch and see every bit of skin as it was revealed. He glanced almost shyly over at him several times to gauge if he liked what Jim was doing. This was for Khan, so he wanted to make sure he got it all right.

Khan watched appreciatively. Jim looked incredible always, but even more so knowing that he was undressing because Khan had asked him to, because Khan wanted him to. 

Jim finished and stood, naked and unashamed, in front of Khan. "May I be of some help to you, Sir?" he asked, eyes searching Khan's face quietly. "Or do something else for you?"

Khan was nearly shaking when Jim undressed. He didn't know what to say at first. Jim was offering him anything, and he was so conflicted he didn't know what to ask for. In the end, he settled on, "Undress me."

Jim noticed the trembling, so unlike his steadfast lover, and soothed him with gentle hands as he began to work on his tunic. "May I touch and kiss you, Sir?" he asked, as he worked. "Do you like me calling you Sir? Would you like me to call you something else? Master?"

"Yes," Khan said, no hesitation when he answered. If there was anything that would keep him from unraveling, it was feeling Jim's hands on him. " _No._ I'm not your master. You may call me Sir if you like, but I... don't see you as being lesser. Not anymore."

"I wish to do what you like," Jim said and kissed under his chin lightly. "Please tell me what you wish me to call you." He pressed kisses along each bit of skin revealed by his careful removal of Khan's tunic. He paused at a flat nipple and kissed ever more sweetly. "May I suck?"

Khan hadn't anticipated this. He'd thought he would feel more aggressive than usual, and he had while on the stand, but now he felt... confused. A little lost. And he hated it. What did it say about him? "I'd like...a raincheck. I don't have the drive for games tonight," he confided. "You don't have to ask permission for anything."

Jim frowned and lightly kissed Khan's face a few times. "Whatever you need. Let me take care of you." He gently tugged at Khan's hand, leading him to the bathroom and intending to wash him.


	9. Taking Care of Khan

Jim frowned and lightly kissed Khan's face a few times. "Whatever you need. Let me take care of you." He gently tugged at Khan's hand, leading him to the bathroom and intending to wash him.

Khan nearly bristled at the phrasing, but that was what this was, and he needed to acknowledge that without being a bastard about it. "Thank you," he said softly, keeping hold of Jim's hand and following where he led.

Jim studied Khan intently and whispered, "It's not weakness, love. I promise you. It makes me love you more."

There was something about hearing those words that nearly gutted Khan. What good was love now, when he'd seen what was to come? If that was how Marcus' lawyer had approached him, how would he be treated when he was on trial himself? "I wish you didn't," he said. "You would be better off."

Jim froze and turned around, putting his arms around Khan. "Hey, that's not true. Tell me what's going on in that genius brain of yours." He smoothed a hand over Khan's cheek.

"I worry about what will happen when it comes to my sentencing," Khan murmured, winding his arms around Jim. "I don't want to talk about this now."

"Khan," Jim whispered, a million things wrapped up in that one word, that name. He kissed his lover's mouth with an aching tenderness he'd always felt beyond him before. 

It was strange the number of emotions Jim could pack into just one syllable, Khan thought. He was relieved that Jim had, indeed, stopped talking about it. He kissed him softly, cradling the back of his head in one hand.

"Let me wash you," Jim murmured, almost urgently, to Khan and pressed their naked bodies together. "Maybe you don't feel up to ordering me around, but I want to serve you anyway. Try to help you relax a little." He caressed those broad planes beneath his palms, loving how strong Khan felt.

"Yes, all right. Anything you want," Khan said, reveling in the way Jim pressed against him. He hummed softly at the feel of Jim's hands. Later, he would make good on his reward, but for now, this was all he wanted.

Jim smiled and undulated sensually in Khan's arms. "What I want is to help you relax and forget to be worried for awhile." He pulled away and tugged Khan toward the bathroom again.

"Thank you," Khan said softly. He wouldn't have been able to ask for this, but it was what he needed, and Jim had known that. Jim always knew. He followed him into the bathroom, waiting to see what he had in mind.

Jim urged Khan into the shower and made the water the temperature he knew Khan preferred. He selected a bath gel of the best quality he had (usually for his most intimate encounters of the past) and slid to his knees. With a great and gentle reverence, he set about soaping Khan's legs, feeling no shame to be at his feet, carefully making sure every inch of skin was slicked with the fragrant gel.

Khan sighed in relief as the warm water cascaded over him, watching Jim curiously as he sank to his knees. He looked utterly shameless; he looked glorious there. Khan let his eyes slip shut, concentrating on the feel of Jim's hands.

"Not going to watch me?" Jim asked softly, looking up with soft eyes. "Don't like the sight of me at your feet?" He changed legs and worked his way up from toes to the strong thigh that joined to Khan's torso. "Don't want to see how much I love this? Love you?"

Khan bit his lip to stifle a moan, forcing himself to open his eyes. "Gorgeous," he murmured, reaching down to stroke Jim's face. Gorgeous, in place of 'I love you.' Saying the words now seemed like a jinx.

Jim stood and slid behind Khan to work on his back, kneading lightly at his muscles. "Ease up for me, baby," he said. "You did so good today. I'm so proud of you."

Khan moved as directed, a low rumbling sound escaping him as Jim kneaded his muscles. It shouldn't have meant so much to hear the man say he was proud of him, but it did. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"I mean it," Jim said, aware he might sound condescending. "I wanted to jump up and sock Marcus in the jaw multiple times. And he wasn't even talking about me."

"So did I," Khan said with a laugh. "That despicable... And his attorney is no better." And they were talking about it again. Damn.

Jim placed a kiss between Khan's shoulder blades and then on his nape. "I like to hear you laugh," he said. "You have a good laugh."

Khan smiled, reaching back to squeeze Jim's hip. "Thank you. I laugh more with you than I ever have," he confided.

"Yes, I can imagine," Jim murmured and finished the broad width of his shoulders. He lightly touched Khan's ass and soaped the outside, before dragging a finger into the crack, question in the move.

Khan's breath caught, and he pressed back against Jim's hand, wordlessly answering the silent question. It was something he wasn't always in the mood for, but now, he relished the idea of having Jim fill him.

Jim made a soft noise of acknowledgement and slipped his fingers between the fine cheeks, rubbing over the muscle tenderly. "Not here," he said. "I want to do this right for you."

"All right," Khan said, trusting that Jim had the right idea in mind. He would let Jim do anything he wanted right now, something he couldn't say had ever been true of anyone else.

Jim placed a soft kiss to Khan's nape and then finished soaping him, before urging him to turn around and get under the spray. He filled his hands with more soap to do Khan's hair, gently tugging him forward again and then massaging into his scalp. "Here we go."

Khan turned around, tipping his head back under the spray so Jim could shampoo his hair. "You don't have to go to so much trouble," he said. He appreciated it, but felt a bit lazy.

"I'm enjoying myself," Jim murmured and leaned up for a sweet kiss, as he made sure to get all of Khan's lovely hair. "I want you to wear your fringe over your eyes all the time. So sexy."

He returned the kiss immediately, reaching up to stroke Jim's cheek. "Are you a hair stylist now, too?" Khan asked, amusement coloring his tone. "It does tend to wind up there. I wouldn't worry."

"I should be," Jim countered. "Another skill set for me." He helped wash the lather out of Khan's hair and then combed his bangs over his forehead, grinning at the result. "Rawr."

Khan chuckled and tipped Jim's head back for a kiss. "You don't need another skill set to add to the list," he said.

"Have to keep adding them to keep up with my lover," Jim purred into the kiss. "He's kind of amazing."

"And his ego is the size of this ship. You need to stay a bit more humble to serve as balance," Khan said, turning Jim so he could wash his hair.

"Oh, really," Jim said with a snort. "I need to be humbler to balance my egotistical man? I don't think that's very fair."

Khan laughed softly and drew Jim into his arms. "All right, all right. We should at least try to confine our egos so we don't become unbearable company," he said.

Jim stroked through Khan's hair, glad for the laughter, and pressed against him tightly. "Want to wash me or shall I wash myself?" he asked, eyes warm as he looked up into Khan's face.

"I want to do it. My hands do work, you know," Khan said with a soft smile. He worked a dollop of shampoo through Jim's hair, instinctively shielding his eyes with one hand as he urged him to tip his head back to rinse it out.

"I know," Jim said and lifted his head for Khan, smiling at his instinctive protectiveness. He placed his hands on Khan's chest and lightly pinched his nipples.

Khan exhaled sharply, fingers digging into Jim's hair before he stopped himself and loosened his grip. He took a step back and lathered his hands, washing him thoroughly.

Jim sighed and arched into the roving hands, turning this way and that to allow Khan to touch and wash his fill. "Ready to rinse," he reported with a wink.

"I'd say so, yes," Khan said, making sure to rinse away all the lather. He smiled and stole a quick kiss, reveling in the way Jim allowed him to do as he liked without complaint.

Jim licked into Khan's mouth when he pressed their lips together and then smiled at him. "Dry and then bed," he whispered.

"Yes," Khan murmured, stealing another kiss before he shut off the water. They could have used the sonics, but he preferred the old-fashioned way. 

Jim tugged Khan out of the shower and grabbed one of his fluffy towels, a nice luxury of being captain. He wrapped it around his lover and carefully began to attend to his body again. "I've become rather fond of this."

"I could become very accustomed to this," Khan said with a smile. 

"You aren't already?" Jim teased and tossed aside the towel, before starting to give himself a perfunctory rub-down. He raised his head to ask for another kiss.

"A bit," Khan conceded, meeting Jim's lips instantly as he always did. 

Tossing away the towel, Jim tugged lightly at Khan's hands and led him toward the bed, moving backward. "Lay down and let me look at you," he murmured, making it a request.

Khan nodded and stretched out on the bed, letting Jim look him over. "I've not changed since the last time you looked at me," he said. 

"Maybe not, but I enjoy looking anyway," Jim said and leaned in to kiss his high cheekbones and the softness of his mouth. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Khan said, craning his neck up to return the kiss. 

"Want me to take you like this?" Jim asked and reached for Khan's right hand, tangling their fingers. "Face-to-face and nothing hidden."

Khan shuddered, biting his lip. He almost said no, almost insisted on turning over, but his hold on Jim's hand tightened, and he nodded.

Jim smiled and whispered, "You won't regret it. I promise." He tugged Khan's lower lip from his teeth, amused that the augment showed such nerves.

"I haven't regretted anything I've done with you," Khan said softly, humming against Jim's lips. It was quite the admission, but it was true.

"Nor I with you," Jim murmured and thumbed over Khan's right cheek. "As crazy as it may be."

"That is crazy," Khan said, nuzzling against Jim's hand. But if Jim were less of a madman, they wouldn't be where they were.

"Good. Normal is boring," Jim said and sealed their mouths together for a much more forceful kiss, rubbing his entire body over Khan's, so their groins were aligned.

Khan chuckled softly against Jim's lips. "Yes, normal is boring," he murmured, breath catching as Jim rubbed up against him.

"Let me inside you," Jim murmured and stroked his flanks. "Please."

"Yes," Khan breathed, shuddering beneath Jim's hands. 

Jim smiled again and kissed his nose, before reaching back to caress the sheer length of Khan's legs. "You're long and lean and sleek," he praised softly, before sitting back on his knees. He urged the legs to spread and palmed Khan's ass, which was nowhere near as plush as his own, but still made his mouth water.

Khan hummed softly, unwilling to point out that he looked taller than he actually was. "You have wonderful hands," he said. 

"I'm going to make you slick and open for me with them," Jim said, glad the lubricant was right to hand. They'd been using it like mad of late, though almost exclusively inside him. This was only the second time he would claim Khan this way. He understood it was a rare privilege and not something to take lightly.

Khan nodded, leaning up to capture Jim's lips. "Yes. I look forward to it," he said. He wanted Jim more than he'd thought he possibly could. 

Jim squeezed some of the lubricant on his fingers and rubbed them teasingly over the small entrance to Khan's body, scraping the nails over the tender muscle. "Good. You tell me if you stop enjoying it."

Khan moaned softly and pressed back against Jim's fingers. "You're not going to hurt me," he said. "I trust you'll make it good."

Jim slipped the first one in and murmured, "Hurt you. I'll be lucky I can even get your muscles relaxed enough to allow me to even try to get inside you." He pushed firmly against the sides and tried to encourage the loosening of the passage. "Can you relax for me, baby?" 

Khan nodded and forced his muscles to relax, shifting around a bit to accommodate Jim's finger. "You can force your way in if need be. It will only hurt a moment," he said.

Jim snorted and said, "You mean, I'll break my cock in your impossibly strong ass. Besides, I don't want to hurt you." He smiled as Khan did relax. "There. Knew you could do that."

Khan chuckled and shook his head. "I wouldn't want that," he said, willing himself to loosen up even more. He didn't want it to be unpleasant for Jim; that was his main concern over being in momentary pain.

"I'd be rather upset, too," Jim agreed and nuzzled at his right cheek. "I'm definitely going to stretch you more than other people. It's so much easier to just let you top. Why do you have to be difficult about everything? He was clearly teasing, eyes amused and loving.

"I don't mean to be difficult," Khan said, turning to catch Jim's lips in a brief kiss. "It's not my bloody fault my muscles need more stretching than yours do." And there was the matter of Jim's fingers not being as strong as his. 

"I think you do mean to be," Jim snarked right back, playing with his lover verbally, as he tried to pleasure him physically. "I can't wait to get inside you." He touched their mouths together again, pleased when he felt the muscles shifting for him. He began to work in the third finger, something he did only rarely, or when he'd fisted people in the past. He shivered, thinking of doing that to Khan.

"I don't. I wouldn't keep you out deliberately," Khan said, moaning softly as Jim pressed in a third finger. There was a burn that accompanied the stretch, but he loved it. He wouldn't have objected if Jim had sped up, not taken as much time, but the slow tease was equally brilliant. 

Jim grumbled softly at the words and kissed him even more sweetly, before pressing his fingers even deeper. "We'll work on your playfulness," Jim said and rubbed hard over his prostate.

"It's not easy to be playful when you have fingers up your arse," Khan said, gasping and pulling Jim down into another kiss, one that was sweet and gentle in spite of how vigorously he rocked back against Jim's fingers.

Jim snorted a laugh into the kiss, before responding to its seriousness. He loved the hard beat of Khan's hips, even though it rattled through his arm. "Yes, I guess not," he murmured against perfect lips.

Khan smiled, drawing Jim's lower lip between his teeth. When he broke the kiss again, he was still smiling. "Keep going. You haven't hurt me," he said.

"Your hips might break my arm," Jim teased and twisted his fingers sharply. "I think you may be ready."

Khan's breath caught, a shiver running through him as Jim twisted his fingers. "Fuck... Wouldn't want to break your arm. It's in use right now," he said.

Jim laughed softly and removed his fingers, leaning in to kiss Khan lightly. "You won't." He slicked himself with a practiced ease, designed not to cause torment and asked, "Are you ready?"

"I'm beyond ready. Get on with it," Khan growled. He gave Jim's lips a sharp nibble that might leave a bit of a bruise, but he didn't care. All he cared about was that Jim stopped teasing him.

Jim growled back, though his was amused and playful. He didn't make Khan wait any longer, though, and pressed into his body with a low exhale, enjoying the tightness. The grip wasn't too bad, however, the excess lubricant basically working perfectly this time. "Gotten on with," he chirped.

Khan focused on keeping his muscles lax. He wanted this and wanted his body to cooperate. It was only a matter of making it so that was difficult. He breathed out slowly, a soft groan escaping. "Somewhat. You've not moved yet," he said.

"Oh, you are a brat," Jim said and then thrust in and out a few times. He braced himself and began to move with all his strength, trying to give Khan what he needed. He soon broke out into a musky sweat, since he was pushing so hard.

Khan bit back a moan, eyes closing as he luxuriated in Jim's thrusts. His hands gripped Jim's sides, already coated in a sheen of sweat. He would be drenched soon, and Khan felt a hint of pride.

"Fuck," Jim groaned and dropped his head forward, not wanting to use the energy to hold it up. "Fuckinghell, Khan, you're so tight."

"Too tight?" Khan asked, though he didn't think that was the case at all. He took advantage of Jim's lowered head and nibbled at his ear.

Jim shivered and tilted his head a little away from the frisky mouth. "Yeah, like a vise," he murmured. "Taking all my strength even to make an impact on you."

"But you are making quite the impact," Khan said. "Do you need to stop?" He would be disappointed, but he would understand.

"No, hardly," Jim said, even though he felt some of his muscles quiver and tremble with strain. "I'll get you what you need."

"Turn over," Khan said. "I can ride you, do most of the work myself." It was the simplest solution and meant they both got what they wanted. 

Jim grinned and said, "Thank you." He eased himself out of Khan's warmth and rolled on his back. "Come on then, baby."

Khan moved to allow Jim to roll over and promptly straddled his hips. A lazy smile curving his lips, he gripped the base of Jim's cock in a steadying hand and slowly began to sink back down.

Jim rubbed over Khan's strong hips and stomach and thrust up into him. He watched the curve of his mouth and smiled back. "Whatever you need, Khan."

Khan smiled, touched, and leaned down to kiss him softly. What he needed... he wasn't sure. He lifted and lowered himself on Jim's cock, biting out moans. 

"You are amazing," Jim praised, watching him with hungry eyes. He twitched upward now and then, almost helplessly, but otherwise allowed Khan to do whatever he wanted.

Khan groaned softly as Jim's hips twitched he wanted him to move and keep moving beneath him. "So are you," he breathed. 

"Is this helping?" Jim asked, even as his nerves sparked with pleasure. He reached up to wrap a hand around Khan's lovely cock and stroked slowly, wanting to give him even more.

Khan moaned, bucking into Jim's hand, and nodded vigorously. "Yes, fuck, I'd say it's working very well."

"You're working me pretty well, too," Jim said and thumbed over the head to collect some liquid. He stuck the finger in his mouth and sucked it off.

Khan moaned at the sight, eyes locked on Jim's face. He looked incredible like this. "Let me know when it's too much," he said. 

"You're doing all the work," Jim said and sucked even more lasciviously at his finger. He reached up to smear even more precome on his hand and then worked to clean it off diligently with his tongue, watching Khan the whole time. 

"That doesn't mean you won't need to come," Khan said. He was stunned by the sight of Jim licking his come off his hand, a shudder passing through him. 

Jim echoed the shiver, as it sent a wave of pleasure through him. "Yeah. All right. Point to you," he groaned, as his balls began to tighten unbearably,

"Soon?" Khan asked; he swiveled his hips deliberately, hands sliding along Jim's chest to tease his nipples. 

"Khan," Jim growled and tried to buck up with his whole body. "Fuck. Now. Nownownownownow!"

"Come on, then," Khan murmured, deliberately clenching down around Jim's cock. 

Jim fought not to howl as Khan basically forced his release right out of his body. He did clamp his hands tight around Khan's narrow hips, wishing he could leave claiming bruises. "Fuck you!" he gasped.

Khan chuckled, pleased with himself, and dropped a hand to his own cock. He stroked a few times, breath catching, and finally moaned and came. 

"Make it hit me all over," Jim pleaded. "Want your come on my body." 

Khan bit back a moan, stroking faster, and gasped sharply as he came, pulsing between them. 

Jim reached up, gently grasped Khan's cock and directed the release all over himself, painting and marking his chest and neck. "Like that."

"Oh," Khan breathed, entranced by the sight of Jim spread out beneath him, covered in his release. 

Jim narrowed his eyes and smirked lazily up at Khan. "You like the idea of me covered in your spunk? Marked by you?" He lifted a hand to smear some into his chest. 

"I like knowing that you're mine. Naturally, I also enjoy visible proof of it," Khan said.

"Mmm, someday, you're going to want to tattoo your mark on me, aren't you?" Jim asked, only half-teasing. "Where would you put it? My inner thigh, where it would be a secret that only you could see? My shoulder, so that others can see sometimes? My neck, where all can see who I belong to?"

Khan shivered at the jolt of possession that shot through him. "Fuck, would you let me?" he asked. "Where would I be permitted?"

Jim laughed softly at the expression on Khan's face and asked, "Where would you like to? And what would the mark look like?"

"I'm no sure," Khan admitted. "I never though I would be allowed, so... I'll have to give it some thought. Is it against regulation for Starfleet captains to have visible tattoos?"

"Nah. There are too many species who use similar markings as part of their culture to ban them," Jim said and lightly pinched Khan's side. He guided one of Khan's hands to the join of his strong thigh with torso and said, "Here is hot. But then the artist would have to get up close and personal with me. Might be a very good-looking artist..."

Khan growled low in his throat, gripping the curve of Jim's thigh. "I would be there to make sure the placement was correct and the integrity of the design intact," he pointed out. 

"And to keep naughty hands from wandering toward things that are yours?" Jim teased with a glance toward his groin, which Khan was finally shifting off to sit beside him again.

"A bit," Khan grumbled. Jim was a remarkable man. He didn't mind Khan's possessiveness in the slightest, even encouraged it. 

"Well, there are other, less dangerous and more visible places," Jim said and drew Khan's hand to curl around his neck. "Of course, would you like me to expose my delicate nape to someone wielding a needle? I might be hurt."

"Now you're just being dramatic," Khan chuckled. He kissed Jim softly, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Awww, I'm not going to get a protective Khan?" Jim asked after the kiss, but grinned at his own ridiculousness. "Would you like it there?"

"You always have a protective Khan," he pointed out. He dragged his thumb over the spot and hummed his approval. "I would, yes." 

"I could do that," Jim said, "if you chose an awesome design. Not sure I trust you to do that." His mouth quirked playfully, as he looked up at Khan.

"Oh, really? What would you consider an 'awesome' design, then?" Khan asked, tracing the seam of Jim's lips with the tip of his tongue before drawing back to let him answer.

"Does your house not have a crest?" Jim asked. "Or perhaps a lion might be suitable." He stroked Khan's firm abdomen, tracing the six pack lovingly.

"Mm, but I wonder if you would consider that too old-fashioned," Khan remarked, purring softly as Jim's fingers wandered over his abdomen.

"A stylized lion would be pretty cool," Jim said, "and certainly fit my proud lover. Listen to him purring at me right now. But one wrong move by someone against him and that purr turns into a growl."

"You sound very pleased with that," Khan said. He was possessive. Some would say possessive to a fault, but Jim only encouraged it. He wondered how he had ever endured anything else.

Jim shrugged slightly and said, "I can't help myself. You are unbearably sexy. And I want you equally unbearably."

Khan smiled, leaning in to kiss Jim softly. "That's always good to hear," he murmured. 

"Of course you like that," Jim said and opened up to the kiss, rubbing over Khan's strong back. "And if I got a mark on my neck, I know you'd spend a lot of time fondling it. So, that's pretty much a win for me, too."

Khan chuckled softly against Jim's lips, sucking at his lower lip for a moment. "I thought you planned to put it on your hip," he said. 

"Hmm, that's an option, too," Jim said and tugged at Khan, urging him to lie down next to him. "What do you prefer?"

"I suppose here," Khan said, stroking Jim's hip. "We'll know it's there. Nobody else has to."

Jim beamed at his lover and said, "Look at you, modifying your behavior for my sake. I don't have to worry about the over possessiveness when it counts."

Khan smirked, stealing another kiss. "No, you don't," he said. "I never thought I would be willing to alter my behavior for anyone."

Jim melted against Khan and sunk a hand into his hair, kissing him repeatedly and moaning shameless against his lips. "I do want your mark on me," he confessed between long sharing of their mouths. "Don't tell me you didn't have some kind of crest when you were a ruler that you wouldn't love to see on me now?" 

Khan returned the kiss eagerly, relishing every moan. He didn't need to breathe as frequently as Jim did, but even he was a bit breathless when he finally broke the kiss again. "I did have a crest and would very much like to see it on you. Better yet, I would like to be the one to put it there," he said.

Jim made a sharp noise and gripped a little bit at Khan's arms. "You can do that?" He pressed their foreheads together and looked into Khan's eyes. "How? You're a tattoo artist, too?"

Khan chuckled and shook his head. "Not as such, but I'm fairly adept at drawing. Learning to use a tattoo gun shouldn't be terribly difficult," he said. It was all a matter of making sure he didn't press too deeply.

"Whoa, wait a minute there," Jim said with a little nip of Khan's nose. "I'm not sure I want even you learning on me with sharp needles. What if you screw up?

"I intend to practice first," Khan said, tone suggesting that should have been obvious. There were plenty of things he could use for a trial run, like his own skin, since his body would filter out the ink as a foreign substance.

"Practice first," Jim said dubiously and shifted against him, stroking his spine. "I don't know what I think of that..." He touched their noses together and then asked, "You don't even want a tattoo artist to touch me, do you? You want to put your mark on me yourself."

"It won't be harmful. Any failed attempts will be as if they never existed in a matter of minutes," Khan said and nibbled at Jim's lower lip. "You sound surprised. Did you really think I would want someone to touch you if there were an alternative?"

"It didn't occur to me that you'd decide to teach yourself to tattoo just to prevent it," Jim said and laughed softly. "Silly me. I want to see this crest before you put it on me, though. I might have to say no if it's ugly."

"It isn't ugly," Khan protested. "It has a tiger on it." And he doubted anyone could say tigers were ugly. It would be a lie, or else they were referring to a deformed tiger. 

"A tiger," Jim said in a considering tone, trying to maintain a serious expression. I suppose that's all right then. What happened to a lion?"

"You were the one who mentioned a lion. I simply failed to correct you. My old family crest depicts a tiger," Khan explained. 

Jim traced lines on Khan's face and hummed a little, before demanding, "Show it to me. I want to see."

"I'll need drawing utensils," Khan said, nuzzling against Jim's hand when he stroked his face. 

Jim groaned and levered himself out of bed, heading for his desk. He grabbed one of his personal padds and a stylus, before sitting next to Khan on the bed again. "Knock yourself out."

Khan propped up against the headboard and set to work, mapping out the design so carefully that it could easily be used as a transfer for the tattoo, but he would rather just freehand it. 

Jim rested next to Khan and watched him work on his padd for a few moments, before moving again to fetch another padd. Best to get some of his work done, while he had a mind. 

Khan held up the padd when he was done, offering it to Jim for his approval. "There it is," he said.

Jim took it and studied the symbol intently, making sure his face remained expressionless. Still, inside he knew he would allow the elegantly designed tiger with the calligraphed name Khan somehow working as its stripes. "That's...all right, I guess." 

Khan studied Jim's expression, frowning when he couldn't detect a trace of how he felt. Others weren't nearly so difficult to read. "'All right' is hardly a ringing endorsement," he said dubiously.

Jim's eyes slid to the side to glance at Khan, and he said, "Well, I am going to have this permanently etched into my skin. That's an important decision."

"Yes, it is," Khan agreed. He knew that if Jim just... didn't care for the design, that didn't mean he felt the same way about Khan.

Jim eyeballed Khan some more, fighting the smile that was threatening to break out any second. "So, if I didn't like your crest, you really wouldn't mind?"

"No, I wouldn't," Khan said. "Art is subjective. We can't control what we find appealing or unappealing."

"You are the sweetest thing," Jim said and then rolled over and on top of Khan. "I'll take you...and the crest." He put Khan's right hand over his hip, where the tattoo would go.

Khan pulled a face. Being called sweet was... not his favorite compliment in the world. He didn't mind it quite so much coming from Jim, though. "Brilliant," he said. He smiled and stroked the man's hip, drawing him in for a kiss.

"Look at you," Jim said with a wicked grin. "You hate it when I point out what a sap you are for me." He kissed his nose playfully. "Even though it's true."

"There is a difference between appreciating one's partner and being a sap," Khan said evenly. He was not a _bloody_ sap. 

Jim just snickered a little more and then wrapped himself around Khan, dropping kisses all over his face. He loved how Khan responded to teasing, obviously unused to it. "So serious," he murmured into Khan's mouth and stroked over his chest. 

Khan purred and luxuriated in the touches, kissing Jim softly. He loved having him draped over him the way he was. "Most of the time, yes."

"Good thing you like me, or you'd spend most of your time mad at me for making fun of you," Jim said and nipped Khan's lower lip playfully. 

"I don't mind you teasing me," Khan said. "Not always. Sometimes it can wear thin, but I usually find it entertaining."

Jim nuzzled him lightly and said, "Well, I'm sure you'll let me know when I'm annoying you. I may ignore it, but I'll know." He cupped Khan's face and kissed him, long and deep. "How are you?"

Khan smiled against Jim's lips, returning the kiss eagerly. "I'm fine," he said when Jim withdrew. "Better than I was earlier, at any rate."

"Good." Jim traced down his chest and asked, "Anything else I can do to help you?"

"Nothing I can think of. You've been... beyond kind to me," Khan said softly, catching Jim's hand.

Jim twined their fingers and then slid forward to kiss him. He wrapped his other arm around Khan's neck and invited Khan into a long sensation of making out, tugging to encourage him closer.

Khan smiled against Jim's lips and tugged him closer still, pressing their bodies flush as he deepened the kiss. He could kiss for several hours and never tire of it. 

Jim parted their lips long enough to say, "If it's all right with you, I want to stay up all night kissing you. You don't have any objections, do you?"

"None whatsoever, but you're free to stop if you get tired," Khan said, pulling Jim back for another bout of snogging. 

Jim made a slightly surprised noise and then melted into the kiss, tilting his head to best offer his mouth. He wiggled a little until he settled contentedly into Khan's lap. He flicked his tongue and teeth over the warm intruder in his mouth, breathing through his nose. His hands stroked, pinched, caressed and glides on Khan's skin, wherever he could reach. And then he tightened his arms and let himself fall backward, encouraging Khan to stretch out over him.

Khan was purring almost constantly now, fingers rifling through Jim's hair as he plundered his mouth. There was something so delightful about kissing Jim, something that had been lacking in previous partners. Jim seemed to anticipate what he wanted before he did. He moved with him, stretching out on top of Jim without breaking the kiss.

Jim parted their mouths for a moment to gulp a breath and murmur, "Khan," before sealing them together again. He wrapped his right leg over Khan's hip and snugged himself tight against his lover. His hands slid up to frame Khan's face, and he answered the purrs with noises of his own, again trying to draw out his lover's possessive nature by making them deliberately softer and sweeter than Khan's own. 

The sweetness in Jim's kisses and the soft quality of his answering sounds of pleasure made Khan more aggressive, more eager to claim him. He curled his fingers in Jim's hair, drawing the man's tongue into his mouth and sucking on it.

There was his Khan! Jim exalted in the response and continued to encourage Khan. He explored Khan's mouth when invited, gently flicking his tongue along his lover's stronger one and twining them. His arms held Khan tenderly, undemanding, but loving. 

Khan reveled in the contrast between his more dominant exploration and the gentle affection Jim telegraphed into the kiss. He slid his hands along Jim's shoulders, thoroughly enjoying the smoothness of his skin.

"Khan," Jim whispered, taking another little breath. "Khan." He shifted under his lover again, finding as comfortable a place beneath him as he could. "Feeling kind of dizzy." He nuzzled under Khan's chin and nipped lightly.

"Oh. Foolish of me," Khan said, lips quirking into a smile. He sighed softly, toying with Jim's hair as the man nibbled at his neck. 

"A good kind of dizzy," Jim clarified. "Like you make my head spin." He grinned to himself and made a soft noise of discontent, wanting his lover's mouth again.

Khan chuckled softly and captured Jim's lips again. This was really becoming a fully-fledged obsession with kissing. He'd always been prone to fixating on certain things. This was no exception.

"Mmm, I love how you respond to me," Jim murmured between kisses, touching their mouths together after each word. He made a much deeper, almost distressed sound.

Khan tensed, breaking the kiss when Jim made a noise that bordered on distress. It was so strange to think that not terribly long ago, the sound would have delighted him. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Sorry, cramp," Jim said and wiggled a little more, flexing the toes of his left leg. "Problem with not being an augment. Let me?" He tried to ease out from under Khan to get to his calf.

Khan slipped an arm beneath Jim's shoulders and rolled them onto their sides, reaching for his calf and digging his fingers in to knead away the cramp. "Any better?" he asked. "You may need to walk it off."

Jim rumbled in pleasure at being attended to and sighed as the pain faded. "Mmm, your touch seems to be enough for me." He reached for him again.

"I'll have to keep that in mind the next time I drag you off to bed for an extended period," Khan said, meeting his lips without hesitation.

"I can't get over," Jim whispered through their tender sharing, "how instantly you respond to me. All of me." He delved in for a kiss that was long enough to make him dizzy again, before pulling back for a breath. "Someday, we're going to experiment...you can blindfold me, and I'll just make all kinds of noises and you can just react however they make you react."

"It's unusual for me. I've never responded to anyone the way I do with you," Khan admitted. There was something about Jim that sparked his possessiveness, perhaps something as simple as how accepting he was of it. He returned the kiss eagerly, nipping at Jim's lips before he let him break the kiss. "I look forward to it."

"Mmm, did you have a key rival when you were a ruler?" Jim asked. "Another augment maybe? Someone who wanted everything you had?" He asked these questions slowly, around kisses that left his skin flushed and lips swollen. 

"There were a few, but they're no longer a threat," Khan said, drawing Jim into a leisurely kiss. 

Jim made a surprised noise into the kiss and tugged lightly on his hair. "Some of them are still alive?" He marveled at the idea.

"I wouldn't imagine so," Khan said. Considering he had killed most of them personally, and surely any who remained would have been killed by now, or at least no longer care about him.

"Mmmm," Jim hummed into the kiss and cuddled him closer. "What would they have done, if you had had me then?" He dotted more kisses over his face and mouth.

"Stop," Khan said, hold on Jim tightening. He didn't want to think about what they would have done, and he certainly didn't want to discuss it. He kissed Jim soundly to keep him from continuing that line of questioning.

"Oh," Jim said, as Khan finally released his mouth for some panting breaths. "So, I guess that's a pretty serious response." He stroked through Khan's hair and studied his face, thumb caressing his right cheek. "No play there."

"They were my enemies for good reason. They wanted anything I had, and what they couldn't take, they would destroy," Khan said, obviously disturbed. He was glad they were dead now, the lot of them.

Jim pressed light kisses to his face, trailing them over his sculpted cheekbones and high forehead. "You would never have let him, anyone, hurt me. I believe that. I know it. You won't let anyone now, either, if you can do anything to prevent it."

"No, I won't," Khan agreed, tucking Jim against his side and stroking his hair. Jim was his now, and he always defended what was his.

While trying for play, Jim had touched on a very serious topic accidentally and triggered a strong response from his lover. "I'm sorry," he said and kissed lightly at an earlobe. "I didn't mean to bring up unpleasant memories. I was going to suggest some role-play, but not if it bothers you."

"What were you going to suggest?" Khan inquired, shuddering at the kiss to his earlobe. He was normally up for anything Jim suggested, but would have to know what that was this time before he agreed.

Jim shifted to rub himself sensually against Khan, still pressing soft kisses all over his face and neck. "I thought you might like the idea of taking me as you would if you were lording me over those who were your enemies. Showing off your dominance and possession." He pressed his mouth sweetly to Khan's and mumbled against it, "I would do whatever you wanted, in how ever protracted and lavish a spectacle you desired." 

"I would never have shown you off to any of them. I would have removed their spinal columns and refashioned them as coat racks for daring to look at you," Khan said, stroking Jim's hair and shoulders.

"Hmm, I guess we can't do that," Jim said with a little laugh and shiver, tracing a hand down Khan's own spine. He brushed his mouth teasingly over Khan's and then again, inviting him to claim. "Why do I love how possessive you are?"

Khan chuckled, relieved he hadn't spoiled the mood, and deepened the kiss briefly. "Because you want someone to belong to," he replied. It was really that simple.

"Not if you seriously meant to order me around and make me a belonging," Jim said and snuggled into Khan for another round of kisses. "But I like knowing you want me that much, that you'd like to keep me around." He ran his hands down the strength of Khan's arms and twined their fingers. 

"No, not a belonging. There is a difference. You can belong to someone without being a possession," Khan assured him. He met Jim's kiss eagerly, squeezing his hand when he laced their fingers together.

Jim luxuriated in Khan's eagerness, drinking it in and moaning his own appreciation. He shifted their arms, unwilling to let go of Khan's hands. "Khan," he asked in a low tone, breath a little fast, "do you mind my ideas?"

"Which ideas do you mean?" Khan asked, nibbling along Jim's jaw. He'd posed several recently. The idea of showing him off to an imagined nemesis was... unrealistic, but since he had no such enemies now, it was harmless.

"I mean in general," Jim said, lifting his chin for Khan's exploration. "I don't mean to imply that I don't like sex with you in general, you know?" He sought out his mouth again, not liking to be parted from it for long.

"Yes, I like your ideas," Khan said, pausing in his exploration of Jim's throat to kiss him again. "I enjoy your ideas every much..."

Jim tugged at Khan's hair gently and pressed kisses on his face, trying to get each inch of soft skin. "I can't wait to try all of them," he said, "but I don't think I'll ever run out of new ones."

Khan chuckled and squirmed a bit when Jim attacked his face with kisses. It was very strange to go from the life he'd led to being bombarded with affection, but it was strange in the best way. "I should hope not," he said. "Most anticipated thus far?"

"The one about the club on Risa," Jim confessed and nuzzled his face. "I want to see how you act after you've watched me rub up against other people for awhile...once I let you claim me."

Khan slid his fingers into Jim's hair and drew him into a kiss. He sincerely hoped it didn't make him violent. He didn't think it would, at least not toward Jim.

Jim enjoyed the length of the kiss, but then questioned softly, "But you're not sure you'll like it, are you? We don't have to. I don't want to push you." He rubbed their noses together affectionately.

"That isn't it. I'm not sure I won't hurt someone," Khan said, nibbling at Jim's lower lip. "Not you, but someone who was more forward than I would like. I still want to."

"Don't want to cause any trouble," Jim murmured and shifted a little under Khan, eyes warm and half-blissed out. "Or make you worry."

"You won't," Khan said, draping himself over Jim with a soft sigh. "I can behave myself for this."

"It's supposed to be fun," Jim assured him, "a way to make you hotter than ever to claim me...and for me to show you just how much I want to be just yours."

"It will be fun," Khan murmured, kissing Jim's shoulder. Especially the bit where Jim proved how much he wanted to only be Khan's.

"And we'll make sure to have a sign that you can give me, if you're starting to get worked up in a bad way," Jim said, turning to kiss Khan's forehead. "I won't let anyone get too far anyway. Promise."

"If having a sign will make you feel better," Khan said. "I think you'll know even without one." Jim was quite adept at reading him. It was both refreshing and alarming.

Jim chuckled into their next kiss and said, "I intended it to make you feel better, but I should know that you'd never admit to needing it. Silly Jim."

"You make me feel better," Khan said, "knowing you want to do this in part to prove you only want to be with me makes me feel better."

Jim rubbed Khan's shoulders in a warm massage, even as he closed in for another kiss. Or set of kisses, as he tended to get lost in them and let the time blur together in a hazy sea of soft lips and a strong tongue. Fuck, but Khan could kiss. 

Khan wouldn't call it a kiss, more like a make out session. This was what teenagers used to do in the backseats of cars. Probably still did, and he considered it making up for lost time. 

Jim panted a little as they parted again, running his hands up and down Khan's arms and sides. "Fuck, I'm never going to be able to stop this." He tentatively bit at Khan's lower lip.

"Who said I wanted you to stop?" Khan asked, sucking leisurely at Jim's lower lip. He didn't deepen the kiss yet, allowing Jim time to breathe. 

Jim rutted against him gently and tangled their lips and tongues together for another round of sharing. He pulled away for more air and offered Khan a chance to mark him, deliberately exposing his neck.

Khan almost growled in frustration when Jim pulled away, but then smiled when the man exposed his neck. He kissed the soft skin gently and then bit down, undoubtedly leaving a small bruise.

Jim made a soft, submissive noise in response to the growl and an even louder one as Khan marked him again. He moved in an undulating wave under his lover, murmuring desire in his ear, before he turned his head to catch Khan's mouth again.

Khan made a low, rumbling sound in the back of his throat and slipped an arm around Jim's waist to hold him closer and encourage his movements. He met his lips instantly, kissing him with almost bruising force.

Jim allowed his own kisses to be softer than Khan's, accepting the augment's attentions with a sweetness to match his ferocity. He stroked through Khan's hair with one hand and rubbed between his shoulder blades with the other. He continued to move his body against Khan's, with the guidance of his arm.

Khan gentled the kiss, matching the sweet, affectionate kisses he received. He nipped occasionally, but reined in the aggression. He could be possessive without being brutal; he was learning that now.

Jim cupped Khan's face as they kissed, stroking his cheeks with soft thumbs. He pulled away with a soft sigh and lay back in the pillows, looking at Khan with very bright, but very dilated, blue eyes. "Let me turn over on my stomach and then we can kiss from that position?" 

"As long as you don't mind having a crick in your neck," Khan said, moving back to allow Jim to turn over. That was the only thing he didn't like about that position; if Jim injured his neck, he'd be miserable. And there would be less kissing.

"Don't worry about me," Jim said and rolled on his stomach, looking over his shoulder at Khan. "Come here." He reached out a hand and helped arrange Khan in a sprawl on top of him, such that they could still kiss comfortably. He was, after all, a master of these kinds of situations. 

When Khan and his mouths fused again, he let out a contented little hum and relaxed into the mattress. He loved the way he felt protected and desired in this position, Khan a warm, strong presence above him. Also, he knew it should appeal to Khan's more instinctive side, the strong need to be dominant and possessive.

Khan nearly pointed out that he couldn't help worrying, but stayed his tongue and draped himself on top of Jim, smiling at how seamless the transition had been. He appreciated Jim's experience, even if he loathed his former partners on principle. He kissed Jim softly, deepening the contact at once.

Jim followed Khan's lead, opening his mouth to a hungry tongue and sucking contentedly. He tightened his hand in the deep black hair of Khan's head and tugged him even closer, shifting beneath his strength. "Fuck," he panted softly into Khan's mouth. "This is even better."

"Is it better?" Khan asked, words a low rumble against Jim's lips. It was a bit surprising to him that Jim found it better when he was pinned beneath Khan's weight, barely able to move at all. He grinned and nibbled at the man's lower lip.

"Yes," Jim murmured into the busy mouth. "I can feel how much you relax when you have me under you, where you like me." He grinned cheekily and kissed him sweetly again.

"I like you where you can't escape so easily," Khan replied, almost purring against Jim's lips when he kissed him again. It was a shame about breathing. He would much rather spend time kissing.

"Oh, yes," Jim said softly after the next kiss, "we are going to play a scene with me trying to escape from you. You'll be so crazy with need before I let you catch me."

"That would be rather cruel of you," Khan murmured, nipping at Jim's bottom lip. "You had better let me catch you."

"You think I could get away?" Jim asked, initiating another round of kissing, before continuing the conversation. "That's rather flattering. But don't worry, you'll be amply rewarded if you can catch your prey."

Jim kissed Khan again before he could reply, but he wasn't going to complain. When the kiss broke again, he chuckled and said, "Perhaps for a time. I would catch up to you in the end."

"Oh, you are a smug ass, aren't you?" Jim asked with a snort. "I should just disappear without a word one day to test you, but... you'd go nuts, wouldn't you?"

"Most likely," Khan admitted. There was no point in denying it. He would have a minor breakdown and worry.

Jim tightened his hand in Khan's hair and tugged him into a sweeter kiss, apologizing for even suggesting it. "I'd be upset, too, if you just vanished."

Khan hummed against Jim's lips, purring softly as he deepened the kiss. "Good to know I would be missed," he said.

"Don't be stupid," Jim chided with a little nip to Khan's mouth. "I'd ache for you." He sealed their mouths again and took a more aggressive role this time, plunging his tongue in deep to explore his lover.

Khan smiled against Jim's lips, moaning softly as he allowed him to deepen the kiss and take the dominant role this time around. Knowing that Jim would ache for him was... incredible.

"Knew you'd like that," Jim said playfully and then pushed up into Khan, testing his strength in a primal way.

Khan tightened his muscles, pressing his weight into Jim strategically to hold him in place, and broke the kiss to nibble the nape of his neck. "If you'd like me to move, you have but to ask," he murmured.

Jim moaned in a mixture of contentment and pure, unbridled lust at the strength of Khan. He lowered his head in a submissive gesture that clearly indicated what he really wanted was for Khan to mark him, as opposed to nibble

Khan purred, gently kissing a small patch of skin before biting down hard enough to leave a bruise. Hopefully a bruise in the shape of his teeth.

Jim growled in response and bucked up again, playful, but genuinely wanting to draw out Khan's natural tendencies. Fuck, he loved playing with his lover.

Khan bit harder in response, almost drawing blood, he pressed his hips against Jim's to better hold him in place.

Jim groaned and thrashed a little under him, still playing at fighting him off. But his legs spread wider for his lover, an open invitation to do more.

Khan purred and gently kissed the spot, a sharp contrast to the earlier biting. "What are you hoping for?" he asked softly.

"I want you to follow your instincts," Jim said. "Just do what they direct."

"We're never going to leave this bed again at this rate," Khan murmured, kissing along the ridges of Jim's spine.

"Pity poor me," Jim bemoaned and then hooked a foot between Khan's and tried to flip them both.

Khan growled softly and put more pressure against Kirk's hips, preventing him from flipping them over. "Behave," he said.

"No," Jim said and nipped at his jaw, aiming to enflame. He struggled a bit more, using a few tricks to try and escape.

So that was Jim's game. Khan had never been one to back down from a challenge. He latched onto Jim's wrist and clasped them in one hand, further immobilizing him. There would likely be bruises in the shape of his fingers around his wrists. "You don't follow orders well," he remarked.

Jim groaned even deeper in his throat, cock hard and leaking from the extended making out and this demonstration of his lover's strength. "What are you going to do with me?" he demanded, deliberately letting a faux hint of fear leak into his voice. 

"I thought I might take what I wanted and make you wait for it. I wonder how long it will take before you beg," Khan said, gazing Jim's earlobe with his teeth. That did sound like it would be quite enjoyable.

Jim hissed and tugged his head away, all in play. "I won't give you the satisfaction," he said, throwing down the gauntlet.

"We'll see about that," Khan said. If he thought for a moment Jim were serious, he would stop, but he recognized play when he saw it.

Jim also recognized the playfulness and upped his struggles, testing Khan's strength by putting all his own into escape. When he finally stopped, panting for breath, he turned his head away from his lover and groaned softly. 

Khan was amused by the way Jim struggled, which wasn't at all hard enough for him to escape. When he finally stopped, he nipped at Jim's neck and grabbed the lube, coating his fingers thoroughly before pressing one in.

Jim hissed and tightened around the finger, not giving Khan an easy time. He threw a mock glare over one shoulder, eyes smoldering with dare.

"This will be so much easier if you relax," Khan said, giving his finger a little wriggle.

Jim growled in response and asked, "Easier for who?"

"For you," Khan said, nipping at Jim's throat. "It will be easier for you."

Jim grumbled and shifted again, away from the finger. "Maybe you're the one who has to earn it," he said. "Make me want to beg you for more."

Khan pondered this, stroking his finger lightly against Jim's prostate. "How can I earn it?" he asked softly. 

Jim fought not to arch into the press against his prostate, back trembling. "Why do you want me? Tell me!"

"Easy..." Khan murmured, rubbing the small of Jim's back as he trembled. He curled his finger again, rubbing lightly. "I want you because you're beautiful and clever, because you're brave."

Jim made a soft noise of appreciation, all the fight (play or otherwise) going out of him. Those words from Khan left him weak and wanting more. "Come here and kiss me," he murmured.

Khan smiled and leaned up to capture Jim's lips. He was so relieved Jim wanted a kiss. Even in jest, he hated the thought of Jim not wanting him. 

Jim turned up into the kiss and sucked on his tongue contentedly, humming soft and sweet under his breath. He felt the tenderness in Khan's kiss and regretted his chosen play. His lover had too much experience with violence in his real life. "Let me turn over?" he asked softly. "I want to do some more kissing."

Khan drew back instantly, helping Jim turn over. He didn't question his sudden decision to turn back over. It was fine. It was better than fine. "Better now?" he asked, settling down against Jim.

Jim cradled Khan's face in his hands and kissed him with a sweetness he'd possessed since he'd gotten a Khan for good. "I'm always good when we're together like this," he said.

Khan loved all of Jim's kisses, but had a certain soft spot for these sweet, gentle kisses that were based more on emotion than the physical. So much for his image. Nuzzling his jaw, he confided, "So am I."

"Sometimes, I even get carried away," Jim confided, studying Khan's face for a trace that he understood the unstated apology. He reached between them to touch Khan's erection, just the lightest bump of his fingers.

Khan smiled softly, nodding once in acknowledgment, and pressed up against Jim's hand with a low purring sound. "Happens to us all," he assured him.

"You are a big cat," Jim said and petted his hair with tender hands. "Sometimes I expect to see a big old tail swinging behind you. Be a great way to tell your moods...not that you hide them." He considered Spock with a tail for a second and snickered.

"Are you imagining a tail on that Vulcan of yours?" Khan asked with a grin. It would be amusing. 

"No mind-reading," Jim scolded with a light cuff to Khan's head and then tucked him into a kiss. He reached out and playfully pinched Khan's ass. 

"Following a logical progression of thoughts," Khan said with a grin. "Hardly reading minds." He yelped when Jim pinched his ass, squirming. 

Jim snickered again, this time at the undignified noise Khan made, and then rubbed over the pinched spot. "I'd love to hear you yelp again."

"Make me, then," Khan said, wondering if Kirk would rise to the challenge. He hoped so. 

"Oh," Jim said, eyes lighting up with mischief, even as he raised his head for a deep kiss. He softened under Khan, tangling their tongues so that Khan could lead. His arms wrapped tighter around his lover, rubbing over his back and sides and ass. In fact, he acted like he was trying to meld them together, never parting their mouths for more than the briefest sip of air. And just when Jim relaxed the most, seemed the most harmless and absorbed in their love-making (cause that's what it was), his nimble fingers found the most sensitive area of Khan's side, pinched and twisted, hard.

Khan hummed softly, kissing Jim softly and without stopping. There was something about kissing Jim that never ceased to amaze him. He kissed with everything he had, and Khan loved it. Then he found himself being pinched and whined softly. "What was that?"

Jim snickered and said, "That was almost better than a yelp. You're not the whining type, either." He rubbed tenderly over the spot and added, "You're the one who dared me. You shouldn't think you're safe." Another grin and then he tugged Khan back into another kiss, soothing with his mouth and tongue

"I should have known you would wait until I thought you'd forgotten," Khan said with a grin. He curled his fingers in the man's hair, purring softly. 

"I need to keep you on your toes," Jim said. "I wouldn't want you to get bored with me." He purred back, deliberately mimicking his lover's sounds.

"I doubt I'll get bored of you anytime soon," Khan murmured, biting at Kirk's neck. 

Jim turned his head into the bites and scraped his fingernails down Khan's spine. "Well, I'm never going to get bored of you. Fuck, I'm hard and leaking everywhere."

Khan purred and dropped a hand to Jim's cock, thumbing through the wetness at the tip. "Yes, you are," he murmured. "What shall I do about that?"

Jim squirmed a little at the touch and said, "I'm open to suggestions." His legs spread even further in invitation. "We could just keep doing what we're doing and see how long I survive."

"Yes, we could," Khan said, stroking Jim slowly. 

"I'm good with that," Jim murmured and closed his eyes to focus on the feel of Khan's hand on his cock. His mouth fell open on a series of soft moans, as he allowed Khan to see just how good he made him feel. He reached up to tangle a hand on Khan's hair, lightly hold on and tugging.

Khan smirked, watching Jim throw his head back and moan. He loved watching him like this, gorgeous and enjoying himself. 

Jim's eyes cracked open a little, revealing the slightest hint of blue, to glimmer up at Khan. He noticed the smirk and reached to trace over it with gentle fingers. "You like the show. Like knowing how much I want you."

"Yes," Khan agreed, drawing one of Jim's fingers between his lips and sucking playfully. He was enthralled by watching Jim. It was one of his favorite things to do, and he loved that Jim was willing to humor him.

"Kiss me?" Jim asked with the softest purr and released his cock to reach up for Khan. "Please?" He made himself as desirable and soft as possible, trying to incite those delectable possessive instincts.

Something about Jim's softness caused a strong surge of possessiveness. Khan cupped the back of Jim's head and kissed him, almost immediately deepened the kiss. 

Jim loved how well he knows Khan by now, that he can trigger these possessive acts. He dragged his fingers sweetly over Khan's strong back, mouth open to accept his demands with the softest of moans. He pressed up into that strong body needily, wanting even more of that desire. 

It was almost frightening. Jim allowed Khan to be open with him in a way he had never imagined. He reveled in the kiss, enjoying every moment of intimacy between them. 

"Khan," Jim whispered into the kiss and sucked at his lower lip. "My beautiful conquerer." He caressed through his hair, twining it around talented fingers. "How will I pleasure you this time, hmm?"

"However you like," Khan murmured. Whatever Kirk wanted was ideal now. He didn't want this to be about giving orders. He wanted this to be about mutual enjoyment. 

Jim shifted under Khan and mouthed lightly at his chin, humming softly. "I think what I'd like is to kiss and touch every inch of you. Make you feel so good over all of that overly sensitive skin of yours."

Khan smiled and nuzzled at Jim's jaw, making a contented sound of agreement. "Be my guest," he said softly.


	10. Exploration

"Roll on your stomach," Jim urged and traced over his spine. "Just relax into the bed for me, lover."

Khan stole another kiss before doing as Jim asked, sprawling on the bed on his stomach. "What do you have in mind?" he asked.

Jim rolled to his knees and then kicked one leg over Khan's hips, neatly settling on his ass. "You'll see." He leaned in and kissed the nape of James' neck, before traveling over his right shoulder. He scraped gentle teeth over firm muscle and smoothed his hand over the same spots right after. "Look at you, my beautiful, augmented lover. I'm going to worship every piece of you." 

Khan purred, a low, rumbling sound in response to the scrape of Jim's teeth. It felt wonderful. He couldn't wait to see what Jim had in store for him and knew he would enjoy it no matter what it was. 

"I feel such privilege to be your lover," Jim murmured into his warm skin. He smoothed his hands over both of Khan's shoulder blades and bit at his exposed nape. He nosed up his cheek and sought his mouth for a loving kiss. 

A humbler man might have insisted that he was the one who should feel privileged rather than Jim, but he was far from humble. He murmured his thanks, turning to meet Jim's lips eagerly. 

Jim cupped the side of Khan's face and kissed him tenderly, before lightly biting his lower lip. "You don't deserve me." He moved away from his mouth and nipped his nose, before moving to his neck. Soft touches of his lips brushed against the length and curve to the join of his back. And then on down his spine, teeth and lips on each bump.

Khan purred at each bite, chuckling softly when Jim nipped at his nose. "Then what do I deserve?" he asked softly. He luxuriated in each bite, the press of lips against his back. 

"Someone who doesn't compliment you so much," Jim said with a light swat to Khan's fine ass. He located the curve of an ear, before biting down gently on the tender lobe. He suckled intensely at the scrap of skin, before whispering, "But I do so like telling you how much I want you. How much I burn for your touch and long for you to feel the same."

Khan chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "I like your compliments. I love the way you remind me how much you want me. I hope you know I feel the same," he said, purring at the attention. 

Jim mouthed at the dimple above Khan's ass and then squeezed his hips with firm hands. He nibbled his way back up the strong back, nuzzling over each inch. "Well, you should." He rubbed their cheeks together and rumbled deeply in his throat, imitating the way Khan often sounded.

Khan groaned and arched back against Jim's mouth. When Jim returned to his face, he nuzzled against him, grinning when he heard him mimic his growl. "Is that how I sound?"

"Only deeper and sexier," Jim affirmed, enjoying Khan's smile. He rubbed against his lover from head to toe, the length of his body against the length of Khan's. "I love your strength," he murmured and rested on top of him, pressing kisses into his hair.

Khan groaned softly, thrilled by the way Jim draped over him. He loved his weight and the warmth at his back. It was fantastic, and he would be quite happy if Jim never moved. 

"Oh, listen to you," Jim murmured happily. "Mow you know why I like being beneath you so much. But with you, there's the added hotness in knowing how easily you can hold me down and protect me. How strong and fierce and protective you are. I almost might enjoy having you protect me sometime." He rutted against Khan's ass, but then drew back to look down at him again.

"You know that I would," Khan said. He would protect Jim from anything and anyone. He growled and rocked back against his cock, smiling up at Jim when he met his gaze. 

Jim smiled back, warmth, lust and love, in his expression. He leaned in to rub his hands over Khan's legs and ass and lower back, obviously worshiping him with touch. He stopped at Khan's glorious ass and gently tugged apart the cheeks, testing his welcome.

Khan all but purred as he pressed back against Jim's hands. He didn't tense when he felt him spreading his cheeks. They didn't do things this way often, but it was always welcome. "Anything you want," Khan said. 

Jim smiled at the response and murmured, "Thank you. I just want to explore everywhere. And this is part of that." He lowered his head to wiggle his way between those cheeks and then stuck out his tongue to tease over the little muscle.

"Fuck," Khan blurted, shuddering. Perhaps it was because he permitted it so rarely that he was so sensitive. He didn't know. "You're free to explore at your leisure."

Jim chuckled and nipped lightly at his ass, before licking over the muscle again. He fluttered his tongue rapidly over the spot, humming at the flavor. The scent and taste of his lover was strongest here, and Jim barely refrained from rutting.

Khan's breath caught, a harsh sound emerging from his throat. He shifted restlessly beneath Jim's ministrations, floored by how good it felt. 

Jim licked all the way up to Khan's tailbone and then nipped lightly at the spot. "You do like that," he murmured. "Good." He shifted now, though, and began an exploration down one of Khan's long legs, nibbling behind his right knee.

"Yes, I like it," Khan said, voice thicker than normal. He just barely held back a whine when Kirk left his ass. He twitched a little at the kiss to his knee. 

"Oh, you like my attentions to your ass, do you?" Jim asked and licked over the soles of his right and then left foot. Other people might find that act degrading, but when done of one's own choice and as part of a larger exploration of Khan's damn fine body, it pleased him immensely. And then he moved up the second leg until he could bite down at the hardness of Khan's left cheek. "Ow, like a rock." 

Khan bit back a laugh. If Jim had lingered, he might have accidentally kicked him. He let out a little yelp when Jim bit him, squirming a little. "That's what you get for biting me," he teased. 

"You yelped again," Jim said with pleasure and lightly smacked Khan's ass where he had bitten. "I like hearing you yelp like a puppy."

"I do not sound like a puppy," Khan protested. Well, maybe a little. It was bloody embarrassing, but as long as Jim enjoyed it...

Jim laughed softly and urged Khan to roll over on his back. "It's pretty unexpected," he agreed, "but I think it shows how much you trust me. Being willing to look a little silly."

Khan turned over onto his back and smiled up at Jim. He guessed he had looked a little silly, and if he was willing to look silly in front of Jim, that did speak to the depths of his trust in the man.

"Bet you never allowed yourself to look less than perfect in front of anyone before," Jim guessed and lowered his head to dot Khan's lovely chest and shoulders with kisses. "I look dumb all the time, but my elegance is lacking."

"Never," Khan agreed. To look less than perfect was to appear weak, and to appear weak was to risk one's position. "You only look dumb to those who are incapable of looking past the surface," he murmured.

Jim arches up to dot two soft kisses to Khan's eyelids, before sitting back to stroke down his perfect chest. "You're too kind to me, love," he murmured. "I know I've done a lot of stupid things." 

"I don't think telling the truth is being kind," Khan murmured, reaching up to stroke Jim's jaw. 

"Khan," Jim purred, low and yes, loving, "my impossible lover." He thanked him for the words with kisses all over his neck, shoulders, collarbone, pectorals, nipples and on down. 

There was such love in Jim's tone that it rendered Khan speechless. He closed his eyes and shivered as Jim kissed him, stroking his hair and the nape of his neck.

Jim felt the shiver and lifted his head to look up at Khan's angular face, eyes tightly closed. He slid up his body, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake, before whispering, "Hey, open your eyes."

Khan's eyes opened, a tiny smile curling his lips as he stroked his hair. "Yes?" he inquired, playing at casual. He wasn't used to expressing his affection so clearly and wasn't entirely certain how to react. 

Jim studied his expression and then grinned back, rutting his own hardness lightly against Khan's leg. "Yeah, you're gorgeous. And all spread for my pleasure."

Khan laughed and dropped his hand to Jim's cock, sweeping his thumb over the head of it. "So what do you plan to do with me?" he inquired.

Jim groaned as his cock leaked over Khan's thumb and just barely refrained from thrusting into his hand. "Ugh. I plan to splatter all over you if you don't stop that."

Khan grinned, just barely teasing him with the edge of his thumbnail. "Wouldn't want that, now would we?" he teased.

"We've been playing around for awhile now," Jim said and bucked into his body. "Not surprising that I'm near explosion. You're the strongest aphrodisiac I know. And I know a lot of them."

"I'm sure you do," Khan agreed. "You've been extremely patient. How would you like to come?" They had both been patient. He was surprised they'd lasted this long.

"No, I like this," Jim said and nuzzled at Khan's left armpit, playful and affectionate in turn. "I may just explore you until I spontaneously come all over the place."

Khan chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "Do you think that would be enough to make you come?" he asked. 

Jim answered the eyebrow with his own and asked, "Oh great and mighty Khan, are you doubting the pure, sexual abilities of yourself?"

Khan rolled his eyes, cupping the nape of Jim's neck and drawing him in for a kiss. 

Jim laughed softly into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Khan. "You need to learn to tease me, too. But I like that you're more likely to take it well now."

"I've never been in the sort of relationship that warranted teasing," Khan admitted. In truth, he had been in few actual relationships at all. 

Jim lightly thumped him on the shoulder and said, "Well, I think I count." He grinned, unrepentant for his assessment, and then said, "Though I wasn't kidding about you being a sex god." He winked and began to slither down Khan's body again, wanting to get back to his oral exploration. 

"You do count," Khan muttered. Jim absolutely counted. He curled his fingers in his hair, humming contentedly as Jim returned to his exploration. 

Jim lifted his eyes to meet Khan's and then pressed a soft kiss of thanks to his hard abdomen, before rubbing his cheek along the hard length of cock nearby. Khan's erection was impressive, especially since they had both been teasing each other for so long that the lovely organ was at full hardness and leaking slowly from the tip. "My Khan."

Khan shuddered, but kept his eyes open this time as Jim nuzzled at his cock. He reached down, swiping his thumb along a smear of wetness on Jim's cheek. On a whim, he dragged his thumb across the man's lower lip. "My captain," he murmured.

Jim sucked on the thumb lightly and said, "Yes, your captain. Whom you are to love and obey." He winked and then nuzzled more into Khan's cock, before licking a few times. "Oh no, not yet."

"Fortunately for you, I am able to meet those requirements," Khan said, breath hissing between his teeth as Jim licked his cock. He groaned and forced himself to still his hips. Not yet. Right.

Jim paused at the words and then surged up in a flurry of movement to kiss Khan stupid. He rubbed all over him like a cat in heat and then said, "I need you to take me right now. Deep as you can. Please."

Khan made a delighted sound when Jim kissed him, winding his arms around the man while he rubbed against him. He rolled them effortlessly, pinning Jim on his back while he retrieved the lube. "Give me time to get you ready. I won't hurt you," he said.

"Should be slick enough already," Jim said and tugged at his lover's hair. He arched his hips and offered himself eagerly. "Please, Khan, I want you now. My Khan. Take me."

Khan tested Jim with a careful finger and found he was right. He took him by the hips and pressed in slowly, sliding in as deep as he could go just as Jim had asked.

Jim groaned deep and low in his chest and wrapped his legs tight around Khan's waist. "Tell me I'm yours," he whispered to Khan, stroking his face. "Make me feel how possessive you are of me. I want that. Need it." 

Khan growled low in his throat, thrusting in deeply. "You are mine," he said, and there was no uncertainty behind it. He said it as if it were scientific fact, the same way he would recite the periodic table.

Jim wrapped his arms tightly around Khan's back and let his head fall back to fully enjoy the sensation of Khan taking him again. "Yours." He made a series of the neediest, loudest, and most pleasured sounds possible, wanting to spur his lover on. There was no shame in him, especially not in his love-making with Khan. 

Khan knew Jim was being as deliberately loud as he could be. That didn't stop him from moaning under his breath and surging against him, hoping the next series of noises Jim made would be more genuine. 

Jim loved the way Khan moaned and tugged him down into a light kiss, tongue dipping into his mouth. He parted their lips to pant hungrily for air, each press against his prostate making his cock leak between them. "Fuck. Not gonna last much longer."

Khan gave a low, rumbling sound of approval, deepening the kiss briefly until Jim had to pull away to breathe. "Then don't," he murmured, pressing his hips against Jim's in a way he knew would rub him against his prostate mercilessly.

"Khan. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," Jim chanted on every beat of Khan's powerful hips into him. "Jesus fucking Christ, please." He held on for dear life and then just gave up with a cry, as his release splattered everywhere, after being long delayed.

Khan growled, fucking Jim through his climax. He was on edge himself, but it was more important for him to see to it that Jim was satisfied. Otherwise his ego would be bruised. "Fucking perfect," he muttered, kissing Jim eagerly as he bucked his hips and came with a groan.

Jim knew his lover enjoyed seeing him overwhelmed with pleasure from their couplings and allowed him to see just how wrecked he was from their long buildup and explosive conclusion. He blinked up at him with heavy, sated eyes and slowly eased his arms and legs away from the tight grip, letting them fall to the mattress. He was completely on display for Khan, covered in his release and gleaming with perspiration and musk. "So good, lover," he whispered, voice hoarse from yelling.

Khan's thrusts slowed to a halt, and he smiled down at Jim with open affection in his gaze. "You look gorgeous like this," he murmured. 

"Mmmhmm," Jim hummed and tipped his head up, clearly inviting a kiss. "And what are you going to do with gorgeous little me?"

"I suppose I'll keep you," Khan murmured. He kissed Jim sweetly, pouring every bit of affection into the kiss as he could. 

Jim parted his lips for Khan's kiss and raised his tired arms to wrap gently around his lover, giving him equal or more sweetness in return. "I want you to keep me," he whispered to Khan. "I want you to tie me to you and refuse to let me go." He tugged at the Khan's soft hair and then raised himself up for another kiss.

"Do you really? Would you let me?" Khan murmured. He kissed Jim back softly, purring at the tug at his hair. It was something he'd never thought he would enjoy as much as he did.

"Khan," Jim answered in a soft, loving tone, "of course I mean it. What does that mean to you?" He pressed a kiss to his forehead, chin, right cheek, left cheek and then his lips. "What would you want?"

"It means... that I can keep you, Starfleet willing," Khan murmured. "And that is what I would want." Which was terrifying. He'd never wanted anyone the way he wanted Jim.

Jim hummed, happy at the answer for two reasons- Khan wanted to keep him and was also willing to hear out Starfleet. He touched his right cheek affectionately. "Don't suppose you'd be willing to wash a dirty captain off."

"Come on, then. Let's get you clean," Khan murmured, rolling out of bed and offering Jim his hand. He did want to keep him, and he hoped he would be able.

Jim reaches out and brushes his hand over Khan's, before asking soft and sultry, "You won't pick me up in those big, strong arms and carry me?"

"I didn't want to impugn your manhood," Khan teased, tossing Jim over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing.

Jim made a noise of protest and reached down to smack Khan's ass with a flat palm. "Not this way, jackass! I wanted to be more comfortable in your arms." He looked down and added, "Not that the view is bad..."

Khan snickered and swung Jim around, holding onto him as he stepped into the shower. He enjoyed the convenience of sonics, but he really preferred hot water. Nothing beat it. "Pervert," he teased.

"Not perverted to admire works of art," Jim responded, wrapping his arms around Khan's neck. He leaned in to kiss his lover tenderly. "Let me wash you?"

Khan pulled a face. He would hardly consider himself a 'work of art,' but if Jim thought he was, who was he to argue? He settled Jim on his feet, kissing him softly. "Help yourself."

Jim kissed back lazily and then trailed his mouth over Khan's face. He winked at him, grabbed the soap and fell gracefully to his knees. And then with the last of his energy, he treated Khan to the most sensual shower he could. He washed every spot in term, but not until after he pressed open-mouthed kisses to them. He started with feet and worked up and down each leg, mouth and fingers equally skilled.

Khan almost whined when Jim stopped kissing him, but he was treated to such open affection that he couldn't regret the loss of his kiss. His eyes slipped closed, and he hummed his enjoyment. It was wonderful.

Jim pressed kisses over Khan's cock and soaped it tenderly, but paid it no additional mind, rising to work his stomach and then chest. Nipples were treated to a little extra sucking, but only because he had a hard time resisting the twin targets. He scraped playful teeth over them, before soaping and moving on. "You do like being worshiped," he teased.

Khan tried to quell his reactions, whimpering softly under his breath as Jim teased his nipples. "I do enjoy worship, yes. You seem strangely open to giving it," he murmured. 

"You like it, and I enjoy pleasing you," Jim said, kissing him tenderly and sucking on his lower lip. "You were used to being worshiped once, weren't you?" He trailed around to Khan's back, kissing his nape. "But not like this."

Khan returned the kiss, making a soft sound of disappointment when Jim abandoned his mouth, but then he hummed and and tipped his head forward to expose his neck. "No, not like this," he agreed. 

Jim caught a breath, as Khan willing exposed his neck in what was a gesture of such trust that it made him ache. To see the proud augment, once ruler of all he surveyed, bow his head to him also caused a surge of fierce pride and yes, love, in Jim. He ran his hands all over the chiseled abs and pecs, pressing more kisses all over Khan's neck and shoulders. "You're so fucking strong," he murmured into one ear, before sucking the lobe.

Khan smiled, reaching back to slide his arm around Jim's waist, stroking every bit of skin he could reach. He moaned softly as Jim's hands smoothed over his abs and chest. It felt amazing. He could feel the affection in Jim's touch. 

"I love how you let me hear and see how I make you feel," Jim said. "That's so different from the composed, perfect front you put on for everyone else." He pressed fully against his lover and kissed the connect of hairline and neck, tender and loving. "You're all mine." He stroked over the firmness of Khan's abdomen.

Khan could have pointed out that it took effort for him to let Jim in, but suspected he knew that already. He leaned back against Jim's chest with a sigh. "I am yours," he said softly.

"Let me take care of you a little while longer then," Jim said, taking his weight and wrapping his arms more tightly around him. "You deserve a little relaxation."

"If that's what you want," Khan murmured, dropping his hands to rest on Jim's arms and rubbing affectionately.

"What I want is all you, baby," Jim answered and settled his chin on Khan's shoulder. He loved their equal heights, which let him nibble comfortably on Khan's right ear.

"You have me," Khan said softly, something he never thought he would say to anyone. He never thought he would want to belong to anyone, until he'd met Jim Kirk.

"And you have me," Jim said, "for whatever that's worth." He nuzzled into his hair and then shifted away a little. "Let me finish your back?"

"It's worth more than you think," Khan murmured. He nodded, stroking Jim's side. "Yes, please."


End file.
